Ocultando la Verdad
by Lyz Masen
Summary: Nada más cruzar la puerta de aquel rancho, Bella Cullen supo que no había vuelta atrás. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a su hija enferma, incluso quedar a la merced de su arrogante ex cuñado, Edward Cullen, y su poderosa familia.
1. CAPÍTULO UNO

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**Argumento:**_

_Jamás podría dejarle ver el modo en el que latía su corazón cada vez que él se acercaba…_

_Nada más cruzar la puerta de aquel rancho, Bella Cullen supo que no había vuelta atrás. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a su hija enferma, incluso quedar a la merced de su arrogante ex cuñado, Edward Cullen, y su poderosa familia._

_Edward era un tipo increíblemente atractivo, pero él y su familia siempre habían creído que Bella no era lo bastante buena para un Cullen. De hecho, Edward creía que ella había traicionado a su hermano. Por eso no podía confesarle su gran secreto…_

* * *

_**Capítulo Uno**_

—¡Alto!

Durante un instante, Bella Cullen se preguntó si podría llegar hasta el ascensor privado, que estaba tan sólo a dos metros de ella. Sin embargo, vio por el espejo de la pared que el guardia de seguridad se acercaba a toda prisa, con la mano apoyada en la culata del arma que llevaba a la cintura. Se sintió derrotada. Había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo…

—Jovencita, ¿adonde demonios cree que va? ¿Acaso no ha visto las señales que avisan de que ésta es la zona privada? —al verla de cerca, entrecerró los ojos desconfiadamente—. ¿No la vi aquí ayer? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Tengo que ver a Edward Cullen.

—¿Tiene cita?

—No.

—Entonces, lo siento, señorita. No puede subir sin cita previa.

—¡Pero tengo que verlo! Es muy importante —dijo. Su tono de voz debía de ser desesperado, porque la expresión del guardia se suavizó… Suplicante, ella añadió—:

Sé que esto sonará a cliché, pero de verdad, es cuestión de vida o muerte —al pensar en el pequeño cuerpo tendido en la cama de un hospital, Bella levantó las manos, rogándole al hombre—. Por favor —murmuró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El guardia carraspeó. Evitó su mirada como si aquella explosión de emociones lo hubiera azorado. Probablemente, pensaba que era una de las amigas de Edward Cullen, que había recibido calabazas.

—Por favor —insistió—. No diré cómo he llegado al piso privado. No le meteré en problemas. Se lo prometo.

—No le servirá de nada subir. Él no está.

—¡Pero me han dicho que estaba aquí!

—Estaba, pero se marchó —le explicó el guardia. Después miró a su alrededor y añadió en voz baja—: Me parece que le oí decir a alguien que había vuelto al Diamond C. Pero no se ha enterado por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—No. Claro que no. Muchísimas gracias —dijo Bella. Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y salió apresuradamente del edificio, al que una discreta placa identificaba como la Cullen Tower.

El rancho. Aquello tenía sentido. Al contrario que algunos de los Cullen, Edward siempre había preferido pasar el tiempo allí. Claro que eso era antes de que se convirtiera en la cabeza visible de Cullen Enterprises. Seis años atrás, cuando ella vivía en el Diamond Cullen, él era un vaquero honrado que se levantaba al amanecer para salir con los hombres a cuidar el ganado y que no regresaba hasta por la noche, lleno de sudor y agotado. Aunque sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa cínica siempre conseguían que Bella se quedara sin habla en su presencia, Bella lo había admirado por trabajar tanto, cuando en realidad no tenía por qué hacerlo.

El rancho estaba lejos de Abilene. Antes de salir de viaje, pasaría por el hospital a ver a Natalie.

**ooo**

Aunque todavía quedaba tiempo para que comenzaran las horas de visita, la hermana Sarah fingió que no veía a Bella cuando la vio dirigirse hacia la habitación de su hija. Bella se detuvo en la puerta durante el tiempo necesario para conseguir pegarse una sonrisa a los labios. Oyó el sonido de los dibujos animados del sábado por la mañana incluso antes de entrar.

Natalie estaba tumbada de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados. El hecho de que no estuviera viendo sus dibujos animados favoritos significaba que su dolor de cabeza había empezado antes de lo habitual. Bella se mordió el labio para reprimir el sollozo que amenazaba con escapársele de la garganta. En cuanto se hubo sentado al borde de la cama de su hija, la niña se despertó. Sus profundos ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a su madre.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal estás esta mañana? —le preguntó Bella, mientras le acariciaba el pelo castaño y sedoso.

—Estoy bien, mami.

Qué mentirosilla más valiente era, pensó Bella, con el corazón encogido de amor.

—Natalie, tengo que ir a un rancho a hablar con una persona. Lo más probable es que no vuelva a tiempo para visitarte esta tarde. ¿Estarás bien?

—¿Un rancho de verdad? ¿Con caballos y vaqueros y animales? —preguntó Natalie, animándose.

Bella sonrió.

—Sí. Con caballos y vaqueros y animales.

—A lo mejor puedes llevarme cuando esté mejor. Quizá pudiera montar a caballo. Sería muy divertido.

—Sí, es cierto. Ya veremos. ¿Ya te has tomado las medicinas?

—Ahora justamente se las traía —dijo la hermana Sarah, que entraba en aquel momento en la habitación.

—He venido a decirle a Natalie que tengo que hacer un viaje corto, y que no podré volver antes de la hora de visita de esta tarde —le explicó Bella, con preocupación.

—No pasa nada. Natalie es una niña muy mayor. Podremos pasar unas cuantas horas sin mamá, ¿verdad, cariño? —le preguntó la hermana, con una enorme sonrisa de cariño hacia la niña.

—Claro —respondió Natalie—. Casi tengo cinco años.

Bella le besó la pálida mejilla.

—Entonces, nos veremos mañana por la mañana.

Le rompía el corazón tener que dejar a su pequeña allí, enferma y sola, de nuevo postrada por una fuerte anemia que persistía, pero Bella no podía hacer otra cosa. Ya no podía seguir cuidando a Natalie. Por muy amargo que le resultara admitirlo, necesitaba ayuda.

Mientras salía de Abilene por el sur, Bella ensayaba lo que iba a decirle a Edward Cullen. Usara las palabras que usara, acabaría pidiéndole dinero.

Ella, que nunca había pedido nada en toda su vida, ni siquiera en los tiempos más difíciles, se veía obligada a mendigar. Sin embargo, la vida de su hija nunca había estado en juego. Por Natalie estaba dispuesta a rogar, negociar y bailar con el demonio, si era necesario.

Aunque hacía casi seis años que no había vuelto por el Diamond Cullen, no tuvo problemas para encontrar el famoso rancho. Cuando detuvo el coche frente al porche, oyó el sonido del triángulo con el que se avisaba a los peones que la comida estaba lista.

Bella salió del coche. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido del viaje, y la muñeca que se le había roto aquel año, en una caída, le dolía como siempre que iba a llover.

Automáticamente, se la frotó. Después tomó aire y caminó hasta la puerta.

¿Y si Esme Cullen estaba en casa? La mera idea de ver a su antigua suegra hizo que se le secara la boca. Sin embargo, el recordar a Natalie en la cama del hospital le dio a Bella el valor que necesitaba para llamar a la puerta.

La casa estaba igual que el día que ella se había marchado con el corazón hecho pedazos y las ganas de vivir anuladas.

Oyó pasos al otro lado de la puerta y se preparó. Cuando Bella vio al viejo vaquero, dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

—Hola, Billy. Seguramente no te acordarás de mí…

—Claro que sí, señorita Bella, aunque no la había visto desde antes de que su marido muriera. Nunca tuve oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que sentí lo de Jasper.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella.

—Bueno, demonios, ¿dónde está mi buena educación? Pase, pase, por favor.

—¿Está Esme?

Billy soltó una carcajada desdeñosa.

—Si su alteza estuviera de visita, ¿usted cree que yo podría pasar a la cocina? Pues no. Hace cuatro años, Esme se marchó con su cocinera francesa a vivir a Dallas — dijo Billy, sonriendo—. Y ninguno de ellos lamenta que seguramente no vaya a volver —le confió a Bella con un guiño.

—¿Y Edward?

—Sí. Volvió hace un rato de la ciudad, pero cuando se enteró de que uno de los caballos estaba enfermo, fue directamente al establo. Supongo que vendrá dentro de un rato. Venga a la cocina, tengo unos pasteles en el horno y necesito echarles un vistazo.

Bella siguió a Billy a la cocina. Parecía que su cojera, recuerdo de una caída de un caballo, era más pronunciada que antes, pero aparte de eso, estaba igual que siempre.

La enorme cocina olía a manzanas y canela. Billy sacó dos pasteles de manzana del horno y los puso sobre la encimera, junto a otros dos que ya se estaban enfriando allí.

—Tengo que llevarlas a las barracas de los peones. Bueno, salvo un pedazo.

Eddie sigue siendo un goloso —dijo Billy, y puso tres de los pasteles en una bandeja.

Él era el único que llamaba Eddie a Edward Cullen. Nadie más se atrevía.

Y aquello era más lógico, porque no había nada que justificara el uso de un diminutivo para aquel hombre. No sólo era grande y alto, sino que también era valiente y generoso, al menos con aquellos que eran leales a su persona.

Edward Cullen se había hecho cargo del Diamond C cuando tenía poco más de veinte años. A su padre le habían diagnosticado un cáncer, y el rancho atravesaba una difícil situación económica. Le había costado años de duro trabajo, pero Edward se las había arreglado para que el Diamond C volviera a ser autosuficiente.

—¿Quiere un café, señorita Bella?

—Sí, gracias.

—Sírvase —le dijo él, señalándole con la cabeza la cafetera eléctrica.

Bella le abrió la puerta para que saliera. Después se sirvió una taza de café.

Se apoyó en la encimera y tomó un trago del líquido amargo y fuerte. Necesitaba el estímulo del café. El largo viaje, las noches de insomnio desde que Natalie se había puesto enferma, la preocupación constante… de repente, todo aquello había conseguido que se sintiera exhausta.

No había dado más que tres o cuatro sorbos cuando oyó los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba a la cocina. Bella no tuvo que ver a la persona para saber quién era. Se irguió junto a la encimera, aunque le temblaban las piernas y el corazón se le había subido a la garganta.

Cuando Edward la vio, se quedó inmóvil, mirándola con sus intensos ojos verdes como si ella fuera un fantasma. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que era posible que Edward Cullen se quedara sin palabras, no lo habría creído. Hasta aquel momento.

Llevaba un traje gris, aunque se había aflojado la corbata y se había desabrochado los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Era la imagen del hombre de negocios con éxito. Del hombre de negocios tejano, añadió Bella mentalmente al ver sus botas de vaquero. Era el heredero del imperio Cullen. Ella estaba acostumbrada a recordarlo como un vaquero trabajador, así que aquella nueva imagen de ejecutivo la dejó confundida durante unos instantes. Ni siquiera recordaba una palabra del discurso que se había preparado.

—Dios mío —dijo Edward por fin, en tono de incredulidad—. Me hubiera esperado encontrarme a Julia Roberts en mi cocina, antes que a ti.

Ella se las arregló para sonreír débilmente antes de hablar.

—Créeme, yo tampoco habría creído nunca que volvería a pisar tu cocina.

—Por la forma en que dejaste a Jasper, habría pensado que éste era el último lugar de la tierra donde querrías estar.

A Bella se le borró la sonrisa de los labios.

—Yo no dejé a Jasper.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No? ¿Cómo describirías tu marcha, entonces?

—No me pidió que me quedara.

—¿Y hay diferencia?

—Una gran diferencia.

—Bueno, son juegos de palabras —respondió él. Se quitó la americana y la colocó en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la cocina—. Me vendría bien un trago. ¿Te apetece algo?

—Con el café me basta, gracias.

—Se me había olvidado que tú nunca te permites beber alcohol.

—No veo qué ventaja tiene beber alcohol si no me gusta el sabor. Además, entonces yo sólo tenía diecisiete años y era demasiado joven como para beber legalmente. Aunque para Jasper no fuera un impedimento.

Edward sonrió.

—Sí. En cuanto se sacó el carné de conducir, pensó que podía hacer todo lo que hacían los hombres adultos.

«Y ninguno de ustedes le dijo que no podía», pensó Bella. Le costó no pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero sabía que discutir con Edward no iba a facilitarle conseguir el dinero que necesitaba. Al pensar en Natalie, Bella apretó con fuerza la taza. Esperó a que Edward hablara. Ella sentía todo tipo de vibraciones que emanaban de aquel enorme hombre mientras la miraba. Por experiencia, sabía que el silencio y la paciencia eran sus mejores armas.

Edward tomó una botella de coñac de uno de los armarios de la cocina y se sirvió un poco en un vaso. Después le añadió dos cubitos de hielo. Se apoyó contra la encimera y siguió estudiándola con atención de pies a cabeza. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por disimular que la estaba examinando. Bella hizo todo cuanto pudo por ocultar el nerviosismo que le causaba aquella situación, porque hacía años que había aprendido que si uno tenía una debilidad, lo mejor era no revelársela a un Cullen para que no la explotara en su provecho.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es el veredicto? —le preguntó, cuando la mirada de Edward alcanzó sus ojos. Y, al ver que no respondía, añadió—: Me has estudiado minuciosamente, así que oigamos lo que tienes que decir. No recuerdo que fueras tímido.

—Vamos, Bella. Sabes muy bien cómo eres. Por lo que yo sé, las mujeres pasan el suficiente tiempo ante el espejo para saber cuáles son sus encantos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza cansadamente.

—Quizá las mujeres como tu madrastra, que no tienen nada más que hacer que preocuparse de su apariencia.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿La vida se ha portado mal contigo desde que abandonaste la seguridad del dinero de los Cullen?

Bella sintió que le ardía la cara.

—Por un momento se me había olvidado lo cruel que pueden llegar a ser en esta familia.

—Y a mí se me había olvidado lo frágil que eras. Sé que Esme se aprovechaba de tu sensibilidad. Lo creas o no, había veces en las que quería salir en tu defensa, pero eso sólo habría intensificado la ira de mi madrastra.

Además, a tu modo, callada, te mantenías fuerte frente a Esme.

Aquel tono de aprobación de Edward, totalmente inesperado, hizo que Bella se quedara confusa durante un instante. Ella recordaba muy bien aquellas escenas con su suegra. En presencia de las visitas, Esme decía que su nuera de ojos color cafe y pelo castaño era exótica. En otras ocasiones dejaba la corrección política aparte y se refería al origen de la familia de Bella en término poco halagadores. Incluso seis años después, aquellos recuerdos hicieron que sintiera dolor. Tuvo que respirar hondo antes de continuar.

—No he venido a hablar del pasado.

—No, supongo que no —respondió Edward, sin apartar los ojos de ella—. ¿Para qué has venido, Bella? ¿Por qué ahora, después de tantos años? Ni siquiera hemos recibido una felicitación tuya por Navidad.

—Esme la habría tirado a la basura sin mirarla, así que, ¿para qué iba a enviarla? De todas formas… —Bella volvió a tomar aire. «Allá voy», pensó, con el corazón acelerado—. Intenté ir a verte en Abilene, pero los guardias de seguridad no me permitieron acercarme a ti. Lo único que quiero es hacerte una pregunta.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿Has venido desde Abilene para hacerme una pregunta? Tiene que ser interesante. Quiero oírla.

Bella tenía la boca tan seca que tuvo que tomar un sorbo de café antes de hablar.

—Cuando el abogado de los Cullen vino a verme con los papeles del divorcio, también me dio un papel con el número de una cuenta bancaria. ¿Lo sabías?

Edward asintió.

—Era una oferta generosa que tú rechazaste orgullosamente. ¿Qué pasa?

¿Ahora te arrepientes de aquel gran gesto?

Ella percibió cómo la voz de Edward tomaba un tono helado. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

—Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero… ¿todavía tengo acceso a esa cuenta? —le preguntó. Si a él le sorprendió aquello, no lo dejó traslucir.

—¿Para qué quieres el dinero? —le preguntó Edward, mirando el vaso de coñac con una estudiada expresión de aburrimiento.

Sin embargo, Bella no se dejó engañar por su pose de desinterés. Ojalá pudiera hablarle de Natalie. Si Edward supiera quién era su padre… No. Era demasiado arriesgado. No se atrevía a decírselo. Tan despreocupadamente como pudo, volvió a hablar.

—¿Que me des ese dinero depende de lo que vaya a hacer con él?

—No recuerdo si había alguna limitación implícita en el contrato, pero no puedes culparme por tener curiosidad. Primero rechazas la asignación en un gesto dramático, y años después, la quieres —dijo Edward, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados—, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Te has echado un novio que no tiene dinero? ¿Ha averiguado que tienes medios de acceder a la fortuna de los Cullen? ¿Quiere echarle las manos encima a ese dinero?

Bella se congestionó. Se olvidó de la amabilidad y de la prudencia y estalló.

—¿Por qué los Cullen siempre piensan lo peor de mí? Admito que no soy de su clase social, ni tampoco tengo dinero. Y sí, tengo antepasados nativos americanos e hispanos, pero, por Dios, ¡eso no hace que sea inferior! ¡Me asquea que me trates como tal!

—Yo nunca…

—¡Sí! ¡Acabas de hacerlo ahora mismo! Puede haber muchas razones legítimas por las que necesito el dinero. Puede que me haya quedado sin trabajo, o que haya habido un incendio en mi apartamento, pero ¿has pensado tú algo de eso? No. Inmediatamente has pensado la más fea de las razones. Me has juzgado. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Edward le lanzó una mirada dura a Bella y apretó los labios.

—Me atrevo porque más tarde o más temprano, todo el mundo quiere algo de nosotros. Si eres un Cullen, aprendes muy pronto que la gente sólo se acerca a ti para sacar algo.

—¿Y eso es lo que crees que estoy haciendo yo? ¿Alguna vez te he pedido un céntimo de tu precioso dinero?

—No. Pero posiblemente, eras demasiado joven como para darte cuenta de la oportunidad dorada que tenías de hacerte con una buena parte de la fortuna de los Cullen. Ahora eres mayor y más sabia, sabes cómo funciona el mundo, y quizá hayas decidido remediarlo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. No podía hablar. Estaba humillada y desesperada. Si no necesitara aquel dinero con tanta urgencia… No. No podía perder el control. Por su hija, tendría que ser amable, aunque aquello le mordiera el orgullo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la cuenta está cerrada?

—No, no es eso lo que te he dicho. No sé si había un límite temporal para ese acuerdo.

Al menos, aquello no era una negativa rotunda. El alivio que sintió fue tan grande que se agarró al borde del fregadero, donde acababa de dejar la taza de café, para mantenerse firme. Sintió bajo las palmas de las manos sudadas el frío de la porcelana.

—Si me das el número de esa cuenta, saldré de esta casa y de tu vida, y no volveré a molestarte más.

—¿Huyendo de nuevo? —le preguntó él, provocador.

—No. No estoy huyendo, pero no quiero quedarme en un sitio donde nunca fui bienvenida.

—Ahora, ésta es mi casa, y no de Esme.

—Y aún así, no soy bienvenida —dijo Bella. Ella misma percibió la amargura de su voz. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle si Edward Cullen hacía que se sintiera bien acogida o no?

Él se terminó el coñac de un trago antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Vamos a mi despacho. Ese documento tiene que estar en algún archivador.

Vamos a ver si hay un límite de tiempo.

Bella lo siguió por el pasillo. En el despacho, todas las superficies estaban cubiertas de papeles, carpetas, libros, facturas, catálogos de piensos y recibos. ¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrar algo allí?

Al ver la expresión del rostro de Bella, Edward le dijo en tono defensivo:

—Puede parecer que todo está desorganizado, pero yo soy capaz de encontrar todo aquello que necesito.

—Deberías traer a alguna de tus secretarias a trabajar aquí, al rancho —le dijo Bella.

—Tengo una, pero está de baja maternal —respondió Edward. Abrió un archivador y comenzó a mirar en unas carpetas hasta que encontró la que necesitaba—. Aquí está —dijo, y sacó un sobre.

Kaya tuvo la tentación de lanzarse hacia Edward, tomar el sobre y salir corriendo, pero sabía que no le serviría de nada demostrar lo desesperada que estaba. Se quedó inmóvil mientras él leía el documento.

Al mirar de nuevo dentro de la carpeta, Edward debió de ver algo que hizo que agravó su expresión.

—Bueno, bueno. Mira lo que he encontrado —dijo, y le mostró una fotografía a Bella—. ¿Lo reconoces? ¿Te acuerdas del hombre al que abandonaste?

Ella sintió una punzada de dolor y de ansiedad en el estómago.

—Jasper —susurró. Bella se apretó una mano contra el pecho para intentar calmar el ritmo frenético de los latidos de su corazón—. Yo no lo abandoné. No fue así —mirando la foto, murmuró—: Algunas veces se me olvida lo increíblemente guapo que era.

—Sí. Aquí, todo el mundo lo llamaba el chico de oro desde que nació.

¿La voz de Edward había sonado con un extraño tono? A Bella nunca se le había ocurrido que Edward, siendo un hombre normal, pudiera envidiar la belleza impresionante de su hermanastro pequeño. Salvo que Bella nunca había pensado que Edward fuera normal. No era guapo según los cánones, pero era sólido como una roca y vivía según un código de honor propio. Bella había apreciado intuitivamente aquellas cualidades de Edward, e incluso había deseado secretamente que Jasper hubiera heredado aquellos rasgos en vez de su físico de rompecorazones.

Y además, Edward tenía algo más que ella, a los diecisiete años, no había podido nombrar, un áurea de masculinidad y un profundo atractivo sexual. Entonces, y en aquel mismo momento, aquella masculinidad atraía a Bella desde lo más primitivo de su ser, la alarmaba y hacía que se pusiera en guardia. Inexplicablemente, aunque aquello era peligroso, también le insinuaba fuerzas oscuras y prohibidas que le causaron un escalofrío de excitación en la espalda.

Edward puso la fotografía de nuevo en la carpeta.

—¿Podría quedármela para darse… —Bella se interrumpió, horrorizada.

Había estado a punto de decir que quería darle la fotografía a su hija. A la hija de Jasper. Después de haber tomado tantas precauciones durante aquellos años, había estado a punto de estropearlo todo. Rápidamente, repitió—: ¿Podría quedarme con la foto?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho con las tuyas? ¿Las has roto todas para borrar los recuerdos del hombre que te adoraba de tal forma que, cuando lo dejaste, se mató?

Bella se sintió como si Edward le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el pecho y le hubiera cortado la respiración.

—¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Que Jasper estrelló su coche para matarse porque yo lo había dejado? —le preguntó ella, con la barbilla temblorosa—. Ni siquiera tú puedes creerte eso. ¡No es posible!

—Bueno, quizá tú no fueras la persona que le hizo que tomara aquella curva a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, pero tú estabas allí con él, aquí —dijo Edward, mientras se señalaba la cabeza con el dedo índice—. Y aquí —añadió, poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón.

Su mirada era cruel. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No! Lo entendiste mal. Él bebía. Sabes que bebía. El periódico lo publicó.

—¿Y quién lo condujo hasta la bebida? —le preguntó Edward, sin amilanarse—. ¿Quién lo machacaba día y noche? Yo no entendía lo que decía a través de la pared, pero oía sus voces. Su voz suplicante. ¿Qué era lo que no querías concederle, Bella? Y tu voz. La tuya la oía todo el tiempo, machacándolo. ¿Y ahora tienes el valor de decir que no fuiste tú la que lo empujó a la bebida? ¿Te crees que soy un estúpido?

Bella sólo pudo protestar débilmente.

—No fui yo. Yo no fui la que le hizo comenzar a beber. Tú no sabes…

—¿Qué es lo que no sé? Creo que, cuando te diste cuenta de que él no pondría una fortuna a tus pies tan rápido como tú creías, lo dejaste para buscar a alguien que sí pudiera. Si te hubieras quedado con él un poco más, ahora tendrías todo el dinero que quisieras. Si te hubieras quedado, él todavía estaría vivo.

Bella quería rebatir todas aquellas acusaciones injustas y falsas, pero al mirar a Edward a la cara, se dio cuenta de que no tenía el tiempo que le haría falta para convencerle de la verdad. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y ella intentó secárselas parpadeando. ¿Qué le importaba lo que pensara Edward? No importaba. Lo único que importaba era Natalie. Aquel pensamiento hizo que se pusiera en acción de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no me dices lo que pone en ese documento? ¿Disfrutas torturándome?

—¿Disfrutaste tú torturando a mi hermano? Sabías que si lo dejabas, le harías mucho daño.

—No más que el daño que él mi hizo a mí dejándome marchar.

Se miraron con dureza el uno al otro. Finalmente, Bella dijo:

—¿Y el documento? ¿Qué dice? ¿Puedo quedarme con el dinero?

—No tan rápido. Quiero que mi abogado lo examine. Hace mucho tiempo desde que se redactó este acuerdo.

Asombrada, Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward había decidido ponérselo difícil. Estaba jugando con ella. ¿Acaso esperaba que le suplicara por el dinero?

—Te avisaré en cuanto él lo revise. ¿Dónde puedo ponerme en contacto contigo?

Bella se alarmó. No podía darle su dirección ni su teléfono. Era muy posible que averiguase que existía Natalie.

—Yo te llamaré al rancho —le dijo rápidamente—. De todas formas, esa cantidad de dinero no es más que una minucia para ti. ¿Por qué no me lo das y acabas con todo esto? ¿Por qué estás jugando a este juego cruel? De todos los Cullen, pensé que tú eras el menos cruel, pero es evidente que estaba equivocada. Te has convertido en un ser igual que Esme. ¿Estás orgulloso?

Velozmente, como una serpiente al atacar, él la agarró por el brazo.

—No me parezco a Esme en lo más mínimo —rugió—. Y tú deberías saberlo.

Bella tiró del brazo para zafarse.

—Yo juzgo lo que veo, y lo que veo es a alguien decidido a vengarse mezquinamente por ofensas reales o imaginarias. Y ésa era la especialidad de Esme.

De nuevo se lanzaron una mirada asesina el uno al otro. Sin embargo, Bella ni siquiera parpadeó. Edward fue el primero en apartar la vista. Después, metió la carpeta en el archivador.

Bella pensó que iba a desmayarse de la tensión. De repente, se sentía completamente exhausta.

—Será mejor que me marche ya —murmuró.

Como tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Bella no vio un maletín que había en el suelo. Se tropezó con él y salió disparada hacia los brazos de Edward Cullen.


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO DOS**_

Edward la agarró para evitar que cayera. La envolvió entre sus brazos. Por un momento, ella descansó contra él. Y la esencia de Bella, el limpio del jabón, de champú de fresias, le llenó los sentidos e hizo que un recuerdo olvidado brotara de lo más profundo de su memoria.

Una vez, después de una escena especialmente desagradable con Esme, él la había agarrado de la misma manera cuando se había tropezado a causa de las lágrimas. Y entonces, como en aquel momento, había sujetado su cuerpo esbelto contra el pecho, y su mano se había posado en su pelo largo y castaño. Como en aquella ocasión, sintió un estremecimiento de deseo por todo el cuerpo. Era extraño que aquel recuerdo tan cuidadosamente reprimido resurgiera en aquel momento.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella, y dio un paso atrás. Estaba muy ruborizada—. Me rompí la muñeca no hace mucho, así que ahora miro bien a mi alrededor. No sé por qué no he visto este maletín. Gracias por agarrarme.

Edward puso mala cara.

—¿Es que crees que te dejaría caer deliberadamente?

—Bueno, si me hubiera roto el cuello, tu familia se habría librado de mí de una vez por todas. Se habría librado de la esposa ridícula e inapropiada que Jasper les impuso a todos.

Edward dejó escapar un juramento.

—Piensas de verdad que no tenemos corazón, ¿verdad?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Ninguno de vosotros me ha dado razones para pensar de otra manera. —¿Estás segura?

—Quizá tu padre, pero se estaba muriendo, así que quizá lo que yo pensé que era amabilidad era sólo el agotamiento o la indiferencia causada por la enfermedad.

Luchando porque su voz sonara despreocupada, Edward preguntó:

—¿Y yo? ¿También tienes el recuerdo de que yo fui odioso contigo?

Bella reflexionó sobre aquello unos instantes.

—Lo que recuerdo es que mantenías la distancia. Era como si no pudieras estar en la misma habitación que yo. Raramente pasábamos tiempo juntos.

Él murmuró algo como «y con motivo», pero Bella no estaba segura de haber oído bien, porque el chasquido de un trueno se lo impidió. Bella se frotó la muñeca.

—Sabía que iba a llover —dijo.

—¿Es ésa la muñeca que te rompiste? —le preguntó Edward, tomándole la mano izquierda.

—Sí.

—¿Y todavía te duele?

—A veces —respondió ella, nerviosa—. Tengo que marcharme ya para llegar a casa antes de medianoche —dijo, mirando significativamente la mano que él le sostenía.

Edward no se dio por aludido y no la soltó.

—¿Cómo te rompiste la muñeca?

—Los niños de mi casera se dejaron un patinete en las escaleras.

—¿Los demandaste por daños y perjuicios?

—No. Ella llega a fin de mes con tantas dificultades como yo.

—Su seguro de hogar posiblemente habría cubierto la indemnización. Me parece que todavía eres tan ingenua y agradable como cuando vivías aquí.

—No tan ingenua. ¿Y agradable? Quizá, aunque sé que los Cullen consideran ser agradable igual que ser tonta. O peor.

—No todos los Cullen —corrigió él.

Bella no hizo caso del comentario.

—¿Cuándo te vas a poner en contacto con tu abogado para preguntarle lo de la cuenta del banco?

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estás desesperada por ese dinero, ¿verdad? En silencio, Bella se maldijo por su descuido.

—Dime por qué lo necesitas con tanta urgencia. ¿Tiene algo que ver con que te rompieras la muñeca?

Indirectamente, sí tenía que ver. Había tenido que ponerse de baja, y el seguro no le había cubierto todos los días. Tan sólo una semana sin sueldo había hecho estragos en sus magros ahorros. En aquel momento, Natalie se había puesto enferma, y el seguro tampoco cubría todos los gastos médicos, así que lo que había quedado había desaparecido de su cuenta con alarmante velocidad.

—Tengo que irme. Por favor, suéltame la mano.

Edward obedeció, y ella salió del despacho. Aunque sabía que él la seguía por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal, se obligó a mantener un paso digno y no salir corriendo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, una ráfaga de viento se la arrancó de la mano, y un relámpago cruzó el cielo. Iba a llover a cántaros durante todo el trayecto de vuelta.

—Bien, entonces, adiós —le dijo a Edward, y salió corriendo hacia el coche.

Sin embargo, tras varios intentos no consiguió arrancar el motor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó él, acercándose a la ventanilla poco después.

—No lo sé. Creo que el coche está recalentado.

Edward abrió el capó y examinó el radiador.

—Voy a llamar a Mike. Es el mecánico del rancho.

Después de echarle un vistazo al coche, Mike determinó que el manguito del radiador se había estropeado, y le dijo a Bella que hasta el día siguiente no podría conseguir uno nuevo. Así pues, se despidió y se marchó de nuevo a cenar al barracón.

—Gracias —le dijo Bella mientras él se alejaba. Después se volvió hacia Edward, y le dijo en tono angustiado—: Pero yo tengo que irme a casa esta noche.

—No tendremos el recambio hasta mañana. Parece que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí, te guste o no —respondió Edward. Le puso una mano en el codo y la guió hacia la casa.

Cuando llegaron al porche, el sonido de un trueno hizo que Bella se sobresaltara.

—No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad —dijo, mientras entraban.

—No estás abusando. Además, va a haber una buena tormenta. No echaría ni a un perro con un tiempo como éste.

—Harías bien. A mí me gustan los perros.

Edward chasqueó los dedos.

—Me acuerdo de que tú acogiste a un cachorrito hambriento que apareció un día en el rancho.

—Me identificaba con él. Teníamos mucho en común. Ninguno teníamos pedigrí y ninguno de los dos era bienvenido al Diamond C.

—Le pusiste un nombre pomposo… ¿Cómo era?

—Duque. Era tan poca cosa, que pensé que se merecía un nombre importante.

—Yo siempre me he preguntado de dónde venía tu nombre.

—Me llamo igual que mi abuela —dijo Bella, y, pensando en el perro, suspiró—. Un día, Duque desapareció. Tú me ayudaste a buscarlo.

Con la voz suave, Edward comentó:

—Era un perro vagabundo, estaba acostumbrado a vagar por ahí.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Había encontrado un hogar, y a alguien que lo quería. No se habría marchado voluntariamente.

—Tú lo hiciste. Tú habías encontrado un hogar, y a alguien que te quería, y te marchaste.

—Estás equivocado, tanto como lo estaba yo. Pensé que había encontrado todas esas cosas, pero no era cierto. Y, si insistes en diseccionar el pasado, voy a salir por la puerta, llueva o no, y voy a pasar la noche en el porche.

Edward alzó las manos en un gesto conciliador.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver lo que ha preparado Billy de cenar? Me muero de hambre —al ver que ella titubeaba, añadió—: Estoy seguro de que hay suficiente comida. Billy nunca ha oído hablar de la _nouvelle cuisine_. Él todavía identifica el confort con una mesa llena de comida.

Desde donde estaba, Bella podía ver el comedor, el escenario de muchas de las humillaciones a las que Esme sometía a la gente de la misma forma que cortaba su filete, con la habilidad de un carnicero profesional. En muchas ocasiones, la víctima de aquellos ataques había sido Bella. Ella odiaba aquella estancia elegante y fría.

Se estremeció.

—¿Te vas a poner enferma?

—No —aquello habría sido la gota que colmara el vaso. No podía permitírselo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. ¿Podríamos cenar en la cocina?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? Creo que no hemos usado el comedor más de tres veces desde que Esme se marchó. A mí también me gusta comer y cenar en la cocina —dijo Edward, y le puso la mano, suavemente, en la espalda, para cederle el paso.

Aquel roce hizo que ella volviera a estremecerse. Tenía ganas de correr, de escapar, pero aquello habría revelado su debilidad, y sabía que eso no le convenía en absoluto.

Tomaron la deliciosa cena que Billy había preparado, que a Bella le resultó celestial. Desde que Natalie se había puesto enferma,Bella no había comido más que cereales con leche y algún que otro sándwich. Casi había olvidado la experiencia tan satisfactoria que era comer bien.

Sólo cuando había saciado su hambre comenzó a preguntarse por qué la habría invitado Edward a compartir su cena. Por sus comentarios anteriores, ella sabía que la culpaba por el fracaso del matrimonio de su hermanastro, y por la muerte de Jasper. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba siendo tan agradable con ella? ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Qué quería? Bella estaba segura de que él tenía algún motivo oculto, así que lo mejor sería mantenerse en guardia.

Edward sacó el pastel de manzana y el helado del postre a la mesa, sirvió dos platos y, cuando se sentó, comentó:

—Hay algo que siempre he querido saber. ¿Por qué rechazaste la anulación de tu matrimonio, e insististe en divorciarte?

Él le había hecho la pregunta de una forma tan natural que ella estuvo a punto de contarle la verdad: Bella quería que su hija fuera legítima, que tuviera el apellido de su padre sin que nadie pudiera arquear la ceja al mirarla. Cierto que, cuando el abogado se había puesto en contacto con ella para negociar la anulación con ella, Bella no sabía que estaba embarazada. Debería haberlo sabido, pero era tan infeliz que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a su cuerpo.

Quizá, inconscientemente, sabía que llevaba una nueva vida dentro, y quizá aquello hizo que rechazara la anulación.

—Eso habría sido una mentira. Habría sido como decir que Jasper y yo no habíamos estado casados. Aunque Esme intentara fingir que no éramos marido y mujer, sí lo éramos.

Edward asintió.

—Me acuerdo de la noche en que Jasper te trajo a casa y te presentó como su mujer. A Esme le dio un ataque, y después te puso en la habitación de invitados y a Jasper en la habitación que había ocupado desde que era bebé. No se puso muy contenta cuando supo que su chico dorado no iba a seguir su plan —dijo Edward, y se rió al recordarlo.

—Si yo hubiera sido mayor, y hubiera tenido más experiencia, habría sabido que aquello era la declaración de guerra de Esme. Pero yo era muy joven, y creí que quizá las habitaciones separadas eran una costumbre de las familias ricas e importantes. Esme y tu padre dormían en habitaciones separadas.

—En los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio no —dijo Edward.

—Me apuesto algo a que, en cuanto ella tuvo todo lo que quería, encontró alguna excusa para cambiarse a una habitación para ella sola. A mí siempre me pareció una mujer muy fría —dijo Bella.

—Los ronquidos.

—¿Cómo?

—Esme dijo que los ronquidos de mi padre no la dejaban dormir —explicó Edward. Después, recorrió a Bella con la mirada—. Estoy seguro de que tú no eres una mujer fría.

La voz aterciopelada de Edward casi le ronroneó al oído.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan agradable conmigo, Edward?

Él alargó los brazos por encima de la mesa para tomarle la mano.

—Relájate.

Aquello era fácil de decir para él. ¿Cómo iba a relajarse, con su dedo gordo acariciándole el dorso de la mano? ¿Qué tipo de gesto era aquél? Era un gesto de seducción, se dijo ella, cuando notó que se le aceleraba la respiración. Aquello no podía ser. Con una precisión deliberada, ella usó la mano libre para levantar la de Edward y liberarse.

—¿Podría tomar otra taza de café, por favor? —le pidió.

No quería más, porque ya estaba nerviosa de la dosis de cafeína que había tomado, pero era una buena forma de conseguir desviar la atención de Edward. Se dio cuenta de que a él le hacía gracia la petición y sonreía, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su táctica.

—Café para dos, marchando.

—Yo lo serviré —le dijo Bella, y se levantó. Llenó las tazas de los dos y, cuando dejó la cafetera de nuevo en la encimera, miró por la ventana. La tormenta rugía.

—No tendrás miedo de una tormenta de nada, ¿verdad?

—No, aunque ésta no sea una tormenta de nada —Bella volvió a la mesa y se sentó.

—Entonces, ¿qué te ocurre?

—No lo sé —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizá sea el haber vuelto a esta casa. Revivir todos esos recuerdos —le explicó. Al ver que la expresión de Edward se endurecía, supo que él también estaba recordando todo lo que tenía contra ella. Y no quería escuchar más recriminaciones. Rápidamente, cambió de tema.

—Hablando de esta casa, ahora que es tuya, ¿no vas a casarte de nuevo? En esta casa debería haber niños para darle calor.

—¿Cómo sabes que me casé?

—Los periódicos publicaron la noticia de tu boda.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no me he vuelto a casar?

—Por los periódicos, también. ¿Por qué no has vuelto a casarte? Ya tienes edad.

—Tengo treinta y cuatro. No es que esté para el arrastre —dijo Edward—. Me plantearé hacerlo uno de estos días —dijo, y se terminó el café de un trago. Después miró a Bella, y le preguntó—: ¿Y por qué no has vuelto a casarte tú? Una mujer tan guapa ha tenido que recibir proposiciones.

—¿Cómo sabes que no he vuelto a casarme?

—No llevas anillo, y tú eres lo suficientemente tradicional como para llevar alianza.

—Si tú no estás para el arrastre, yo tampoco, verdaderamente. Ya me llegará la hora.

Edward sonrió.

—Para ser una mujer tan joven, eres una caradura. De una manera suave. Eso molestaba a Esme más que si tú te hubieras rebajado a gritarle y llamarle bruja, lo cual era su estilo. Tú siempre te comportaste como una señora, mucho más que ella. Y eso le daba mucha rabia.

—Yo no sabía que le molestara —dijo Bella, sorprendida—. Ella me asustaba mucho. Era todo lo que yo no era: alta, sofisticada, siempre iba bien vestida y arreglada, como si acabara de salir de una revista de moda. Parecía que provenía de generaciones de dinero y privilegios.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Eso era lo que ella quería aparentar. La verdad es que creció en una granja donde criaban más niños que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, Esme es astuta. Y decidida. Le concederé eso.

—Cuéntamelo.

—Vino a Abilene, miró a su alrededor y aprendió. Comenzó a trabajar en una hamburguesería, y se abrió paso hasta hacerse la encargada de un club de ejecutivos donde iban a comer los hombres de negocios más influyentes. Era el mejor sitio para cazar a un hombre rico, así que no fue ninguna casualidad que consiguiera trabajo allí. Cuando mi padre la conoció, mi madre había muerto hacía años. Él estaba solo y era vulnerable. No pudo hacer nada contra una atrapa hombres como Emerald.

—¿Emerald? ¿Se llama así? Yo no lo sabía —dijo Bella, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

—Es uno de los secretos mejor guardados de todo Texas. Yo no lo supe hasta que me encontré con unos documentos, después de la muerte de mi padre. Ella odia ese nombre. Le parece que suena anticuado y pueblerino. Si alguna vez se entera de que te lo he contado, vendrá por mí con un rifle.

—Como yo no pienso volver a verla, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo —le aseguró Bella. Después se quedó mirando pensativamente la mesa—. No sabía nada de su pasado. Uno pensaría que, habiendo crecido pobre como yo, debería haberme aceptado mejor.

—A mí me parece que tú le recordabas mucho a unos años de su vida que quería olvidar. Le gustaba fingir que siempre había tenido riquezas y buena posición. Nunca permitió que ninguno de sus familiares viniera al rancho, ni siquiera cuando se casó. Les enviaba dinero, pero les mantenía apartados.

—Y entonces, su hijo se casó con una mujer que venía de una familia igual de pobre que la suya. No es de extrañar que me odiara.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, Esme habría odiado a cualquier mujer que se casara con Jasper.

—Posiblemente —admitió Bella.

En aquel momento, Billy entró por la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Vaya! Esto sí que es una tormenta. Pensé que el viento se me iba a llevar al rancho de al lado —dijo, mientras se quitaba el sombrero y el impermeable que llevaba.

—¿Por qué no te has quedado en el barracón hasta que terminara de llover? —le preguntó Edward.

—Creí que necesitaríais ayuda con la cena.

—Nos hemos servido solos. Y tú, ¿has cenado?

—He comido un poco con los muchachos, pero en realidad, esta tormenta me ha quitado el apetito.

—¿Crees que va a amainar pronto?

—No. Va de mal en peor. Creo que durará hasta medianoche, como mínimo — respondió Billy—. Lo mejor será que le prepare una habitación, señorita Bella.

—Billy, yo puedo poner las sábanas en una cama perfectamente.

Seguramente, has tenido un día duro —le dijo Bella.

—La habitación del final del pasillo y la de al lado se limpiaron hace dos días — informó Billy.

—Dormirá en la habitación del porche —intervino Edward.

Bella tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la primera habitación que había mencionado Billy era la que había ocupado con Jasper.

—En la habitación del porche estaré muy bien —dijo, y le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Edward.

Billy se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello y se secó la frente.

—¿No hace mucho calor aquí?

—No, no mucho —respondió Bella, y lo observó atentamente. Tenía la cara enrojecida y los ojos febriles—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó, y se acercó a él.

—No muy bien —admitió Billy, de mala gana.

—Me parece que tienes fiebre —Bella le puso la mano sobre la frente—. Estás muy caliente.

—Estoy bien. Recogeré la cocina y le enseñaré su habitación, señorita. Después me iré a la cama.

—No, Billy. Yo sé dónde está la habitación, y yo recogeré y lavaré los platos.

Tú vete a la cama. Quizá debiéramos tomarte primero la temperatura —sugirió Bella.

—No, estoy bien. Lo único que me hace falta es una buena noche de sueño.

Mañana estaré perfectamente —dijo Billy. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se despidió.

—Buenas noches —se despidieron también Edward y Bella.

Cuando lo oyeron subiendo por las escaleras, Edward dijo:

—No es propio de Billy rendirse tan fácilmente. Debe de sentirse mal de veras. Quizá debería llamar al doctor Denali.

—¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo tú mismo cuando subas a acostarte? El doctor va a tener muy difícil llegar hasta aquí con esta tormenta. Si Billy no está mejor por la mañana, entonces, llama al médico.

Después de decir aquello, Bella se levantó y comenzó a despejar la mesa. Mientras llevaba los platos al fregadero, Edward la observaba pensativamente. Ella notaba su mirada clavada en la espalda.

—¿Por qué no me preguntas eso que te estás muriendo por saber?

—Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida desde que te marchaste del Diamond C? —era una pregunta inocente, pero él notó que ella se ponía muy rígida.

—Terminé el instituto, y después comencé a trabajar.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajos has tenido?

Ella lanzó el trapo a la encimera y se dio la vuelta con los ojos echando chispas.

—Cualquier trabajo honrado. He pagado los impuestos y la seguridad social, y todo lo demás…

—Espera. Ya estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas de nuevo. Yo no he insinuado que hayas hecho algo deshonesto.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado.

—No, supongo que no, pero tu madrastra sí lo hizo. Cuando yo quería que Jasper y yo nos marcháramos del rancho y buscáramos un trabajo, ella me provocó, diciéndome que la única forma de que yo ganara dinero era vendiéndome.

Edward frunció el ceño, irritado.

—Esa mujer tiene una lengua viperina y una mente muy sucia. Yo sé que has trabajado mucho.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó Bella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por tus manos. Si no trabajaras, tendrías las manos muy mimadas, y posiblemente llevarías uñas postizas muy pintadas. Ahora que lo pienso, tendrías las manos como Esme.

—A mí, sus manos siempre me parecieron como garras preparadas para lanzarse sobre la sangre fresca —murmuró Bella. Después se dio cuenta de que Edward podría haberla oído, y añadió—: Lo siento. Ella es tu madrastra, y ayudó a criarte.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero no hablemos más de ella.

Cuéntame cosas de ti.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward no iba a dejar de hacerle preguntas hasta que ella le explicara algunas cosas.

—Vivo en Abilene y trabajo en una mensajería —dijo, y dobló el trapo—. Edward, estoy cansada. ¿Te importaría que me fuera a acostar ya?

—Claro, ven conmigo.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo, Bella vio la habitación que había compartido con su marido, y sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago. Después, aceleró el paso.

—Bueno, aquí está —dijo Edward, mientras encendía la luz—. En él baño hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo y todo lo que puedas necesitar. Voy a ver sí encuentro algo que te sirva de pijama. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Una vez que se quedó a solas, Bella miró a su alrededor. Ella no recordaba que aquella habitación fuera así. Esme debía de haber hecho que la redecoraran. Como estaba añadida al porche para dormir que la familia utilizaba antes de que se instalara el aire acondicionado, continuaba la decoración del porche, con una mecedora y con las telas de pequeñas flores. Seguramente, Esme habría contratado al mismo decorador que había remodelado el resto de la casa, que había hecho un trabajo admirable. Bella suspiró. Lo que ella daría por poder ofrecerle a Natalie una habitación como aquella.

Edward volvió.

—Toma esta camiseta, Bella. Es lo más cómodo que he encontrado.

Bella la aceptó.

—Gracias, es estupenda. Buenas noches.

Después de ducharse y lavarse los dientes, se puso la camiseta, tan grande que la cubría hasta casi las rodillas. En la habitación, descubrió un teléfono. Descolgó el auricular, pero después volvió a colgarlo. Por muy desesperada que estuviera por hablar con Natalie, no podía arriesgarse. Sabía que no le quedaban suficientes minutos en la tarjeta de teléfono como para hacer una llamada a larga distancia, y era improbable que el hospital aceptara una llamada a cobro revertido. Y probablemente, Edward se daría cuenta de que alguien había hecho una llamada desde su casa a un hospital de Abilene, y con toda la curiosidad que tenía hacia ella, era muy posible que siguiera la pista de la llamada y averiguara lo de Natalie. Bella no podía consentirlo.

Aunque estaba segura de que con toda la tensión que había pasado durante aquel día, le resultaría difícil conciliar el sueño, en cuanto se acostó se quedó profundamente dormida.

Se despertó un poco después de las ocho de la mañana, y antes de ir a averiguar si había llegado el manguito de su coche al rancho, pasó por la habitación de Billy para comprobar su estado. Al constatar que seguía teniendo mucha fiebre, le dijo a Edward que debían llamar al médico. Mientras él lo hacía, ella fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de zumo de naranja y una jarra de agua para Billy, que se tomó el jugo con avidez.

Después, Bella volvió a la cocina y puso a funcionar la cafetera.

—Mike ya ha arreglado tu coche —le dijo Edward—. Y el doctor Denali va a venir esta mañana a ver a Billy. ¿Podrías quedarte hasta que él llegue? —le pidió Edward.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo una cita anterior a la que no puedo faltar.

—¿Alguna cita con un tipo especial? le preguntó Edward, en un tono muy desagradable. ¿Es eso más importante que Billy, que siempre te ha tratado bien?

Bella contó hasta cinco en silencio antes de responder.

—No es una cita con ningún tipo, pero no puedo posponer ese compromiso. Lo siento.

—Sí, claro.

—Otra vez estás pensando lo peor de mí. ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¿Tú crees que me marcharía si mi compromiso no fuera verdaderamente importante? —le preguntó, airada.

Sin embargo, Edward la estaba mirando con toda la frialdad de la que un Cullen era capaz. Bella se sintió incluso peor por tener que dejar a Billy.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que harías. Lo único que sé, por las experiencias del pasado, es que te marchas cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Ella apretó los puños y los dientes, pero se las arregló para controlar su ira.

Necesitaba llevarse bien con Edward. El bienestar de Natalie dependía de ello. Natalie, que la estaba esperando en el hospital.

Bella miró a Edward con una expresión suplicante.

—Por favor, créeme. Si pudiera, me quedaría.

Edward continuó mirándola con frialdad.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme —dijo Bella, y salió apresuradamente de la casa.

Edward la siguió. Mientras observaba cómo se alejaba su pequeño coche, memorizó el número de la matrícula.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	3. CAPÍTULO TRES

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO TRES**_

Cuando Bella comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su apartamento, ya sabía que estaba enferma. Tenía muchísimo calor y un terrible dolor de cabeza, y las piernas y los brazos le temblaban del esfuerzo.

Entró en casa y se puso el termómetro. Marcaba cuarenta grados centígrados.

Bella se sintió abatida. Aquello significaba que no iba a poder visitar a Natalie.

Cuando llamó al hospital, la enfermera jefe de pediatría le confirmó sus sospechas. No se le permitiría acceder a la planta hasta que no hubiera tenido fiebre durante más de veinticuatro horas. La enfermera fue lo suficientemente amable como para transferir su llamada a la habitación de Natalie.

Bella habló con su hija, le contó que se había contagiado de la gripe y que no podría ir a verla hasta el fin de semana, pero que cuando la visitara, le llevaría una sorpresa.

Cuando colgó el auricular, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Lo único que quería era acurrucarse en el sofá y dormir. Pero le había prometido a Natalie que se libraría de aquella gripe enseguida, así que se arrastró hacia la cocina y se sirvió un gran vaso de zumo de naranja. Mientras se lo veía, le echó un vistazo al correo. La factura que estaba esperando, la factura que no podría pagar a menos que Edward le diera el dinero, era la primera del montón. Esperaría dos días antes de llamar a su ex cuñado. No estaba deseando hacer aquella llamada, precisamente, pero no podía evitarla.

Al día siguiente, la fiebre había bajado ligeramente. Bella no se sentía mucho mejor, pero con todas aquellas facturas por pagar, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder un día de trabajo.

Al mediodía, pensaba que iba a desmayarse. La idea de comer le producía náuseas, así que decidió pasar el descanso de la comida en el asiento trasero de su coche, durmiendo.

Mientras caminaba por el aparcamiento, le daba vueltas la cabeza. Se habría caído si un hombre no la hubiera agarrado del brazo.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Bella?

Tenía una voz que a Bella le resultaba familiar, pero estaba demasiado mareada como para concentrarse en ella. Mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo, intentando que todo dejara de girar a su alrededor. Una mano fría se le posó en la frente.

—Estás ardiendo de fiebre. Parece que Billy te contagió la fiebre.

Ella alzó la vista.

—¿Edward? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Me dijiste que trabajabas para un servicio de mensajería, así que no fue muy difícil. ¿Dónde vives?

—¿Porqué?

—Para llevarte a casa. Tendrías que estar en la cama.

—Puedo irme yo sola.

—Dudo que puedas llegar hasta el coche por ti misma.

—Estaré perfectamente —insistió Bella.

—¿Hay alguien en tu casa que pueda cuidarte?

—No, pero yo puedo hacerlo.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Edward.

Sin soltarla, tomó una rápida decisión. Suavemente, la guió hacia su propio coche.

—No importa dónde vivas, porque no puedo quedarme lo suficiente en la ciudad como para cuidarte.

Bella hizo un débil intento de resistirse cuando Edward la sentó en el asiento delantero del coche y le puso el cinturón de seguridad. En cuando se sentó, se le cerraron los ojos.

—¿Adonde vamos?

—Al rancho.

—¡No! No puedo irme. No puedo dejar así el trabajo.

—Yo llamaré a tu jefe y se lo explicaré.

Bella intentó protestar vigorosamente, e incluso quiso salir del coche, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para obedecerlo. Quizá después de haber descansado durante unos minutos sería capaz de escaparse en el siguiente semáforo en rojo. Sí, aquello era lo que iba a hacer, se dijo mientras se sumía en un sueño febril.

**ooooo**

Bella abrió los ojos y vio el delicado dibujo de guirnaldas de flores sobre un fondo azul claro, ¿Cuándo había cambiado el papel de su habitación? Quería haberlo hecho desde que se habían mudado a aquel apartamento, y parecía que finalmente lo había hecho, pensó con satisfacción mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

—Bella, bébete esto.

Aquella encantadora voz masculina de nuevo. Era calmante. Tan calmante y reconfortante como la mano fuerte que le estaba apartando el pelo de la cara, y que se deslizaba por su nuca para alzarle la cabeza. Cuando el borde de cristal le rozó los labios, Bella bebió un líquido dulce y frío.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Te estoy cuidando.

—No puede ser que estés aquí. Debo de estar soñando.

—Exacto. Estás soñando. Ahora vuelve a dormirte.

Un sueño. Claro, era un sueño, ¡pero qué sueño!

Edward Cullen, el sexy y magnífico dueño del Diamond C le estaba enjugando la frente con un paño húmedo, con ternura. Y el cuello. Y el pecho, que tenía cubierto de sudor. Él tenía unas manos mágicas, y una voz mágica, y con un suave suspiro, Bella volvió lentamente a la oscuridad que había vuelto a reclamarla.

La siguiente vez que consiguió escapar de sus sueños febriles, lo hizo completa e instantáneamente. Supo al momento que estaba en la habitación del porche, en el rancho. No recordaba cómo había llegado, y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí.

¡Natalie! Debía de estar muy preocupada, sin saber nada de su madre durante… ¿cuánto tiempo?

Tenía que encontrar un teléfono. En aquella habitación había uno, ella lo recordaba. Lo encontró con la mirada y alargó el brazo hasta la mesilla de noche.

Tendría que llamar.

Rezando porque nadie entrara en la habitación mientras ella realizaba la llamada, levantó el telefono. Cuando consiguió ponerse en contacto con el hospital, ya estaba exhausta.

—¿Hermana Sarah? Soy Bella Cullen.

—Gracias al Cielo que por fin ha llamado.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Natalie? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Bella, con el corazón encogido.

—Nada. Natalie está perfectamente. Tranquilícese. Pero usted no ha llamado durante dos días, así que yo me he preocupado. La llamé a su trabajo, y su jefe me dijo que estaba enferma. Después llamé a su apartamento, y al no recibir respuesta, llamé a su casera y le pedí que fuera a visitarla. No sabía si usted estaría delirando de fiebre.

—He estado entrando y saliendo en la inconsciencia durante… ¿ha dicho usted dos días?

—Sí.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Natalie debe de estar muy preocupada, sin saber nada de mí durante tanto tiempo!

—Nos las hemos arreglado para que estuviera tranquila. Y ya la conoce.

Ella puede disimular su dolor y sus sentimientos muy bien. Se aferra a su promesa de que vendrá á visitarla el fin de semana.

—Estaré allí aunque tenga que ir arrastrándome.

—Ni lo piense. Ya sabe que, en su estado, es muy importante que la niña no se exponga a enfermedades infecciosas.

—Lo sé. No iré hasta que se me haya pasado la fiebre.

—Bella, tengo que decirle una cosa. Ya sabe que es muy importante para nosotros poder ponernos en contacto con usted.

—Lo sé, y siento haber estado ilocalizable. He llamado en cuanto he sido físicamente capaz.

—¿Dónde está?

Bella sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que contarle a la hermana Sarah dónde se encontraba.

—¿Me promete que llamará aquí tan sólo por una emergencia?

—Por supuesto.

—Y, por favor, prométame que si tiene que llamar, no mencionará el hospital, y por encima de todo, que no mencionará a Natalie. Por favor, diga que es amiga mía y que tiene que hablar conmigo.

—Yo soy su amiga, pero… ¿por qué tanto secretismo acerca de Natalie?

—¡Porque no quiero arriesgarme a perder la custodia de mi hija! ¡No puedo! Por favor…

—Cálmese, Bella. No se disguste. Haré todo lo que me pide, siempre y cuando… ¿está ahí?

—Sí —respondió Bella, reprimiendo los sollozos—. La estoy escuchando. —Haré todo lo que me pide si vuelve a la cama y descansa. —Lo haré. ¿Podría hablar con Natalie?

—Primero, déme el número de teléfono donde puedo ponerme en contacto con usted.

Bella lo hizo.

—Pueden hablar durante tres minutos. Las dos necesitan descansar.

Como mujer de palabra que era, la hermana Sarah tomó el auricular de manos de Natalie a los tres minutos exactos. Y aquello era lo mejor, pensó Bella al oír unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Con una fuerza nacida de la desesperación, se arrastró hasta la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. El esfuerzo la dejó sin aliento y temblorosa. Cerró los ojos, fingiendo que estaba dormida.

Unos momentos después, una mano fresca se posó sobre su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Su esencia, una mezcla de cuero, caballo, de aire libre y de jabón, había comenzado a resultarle muy familiar.

—Por fin.

Bella oyó aquel murmullo de alivio. Él le pasó los dedos por la mejilla hacia«el cuello para comprobar su pulso en la aorta, y en aquel momento, Bella abrió los ojos,alarmada. Posiblemente el pulso se le habría acelerado de haber salido de la cama para hacer la llamada.

—No era un sueño, después de todo —dijo Bella, para distraerlo. Y funcionó.

Edward apartó la mano de su cuello.

—Te ha bajado la fiebre durante la noche.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó ella. Y, al ver que no respondía, lo entendió todo y se quedó sin palabras. Por fin, pudo decirle—: Me has estado velando, ¿no?

—Que yo sepa, eso no es un crimen —respondió él, en tono defensivo.

—Lo siento. No quería ser desagradecida, pero no deberías haberlo hecho.

Y tampoco deberías haberme traído aquí. Yo no soy tu responsabilidad.

—Oh, de eso no estoy tan seguro. Te contagiaste de la gripe aquí.

Cuando Bella intentó incorporarse, Edward le puso dos dedos en la barbilla, y con aquella presión tan ligera, consiguió volver a tumbarla. Estaba muy débil.

—Quédate ahí. Enviaré a Billy con algo de comer. Tienes que recuperar fuerzas.

Bella no pudo hacer nada mientras veía a Edward salir de la habitación.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, él tenía razón. Se sentía exhausta, y si quería estar recuperada para poder visitar a Natalie aquel fin de semana, tenía que recobrar las fuerzas.

Billy, que ya se había recuperado de su gripe, le llevó una bandeja con un par de tostadas, un té y un zumo de naranja. Ella debía de estar hambrienta, porque los dos pedazos de pan le parecieron una exquisitez.

Mientras, el viejo cocinero le dijo que Edward había estado sentado a su lado, cuidándola, durante la mayor parte de aquellos dos días, y después siguió contándole cosas del rancho. Sin embargo, ella no podía prestarle demasiada atención a su narración después de aquella revelación tan asombrosa. Edward, que albergaba tanta amargura contra ella, había sacrificado sus horas de sueño para estar a su lado. Aquello no tenía sentido, pensó mientras terminaba la taza de té. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía sentido que la hubiera llevado al Diamond C.

Aquel hombre era un enigma.

Cuando Billy se marchó, ella volvió a tumbarse en la cama y se preguntó, agobiada, como era posible que sólo llevara puestas sus braguitas y una de las largas camisetas de Edward. Pensando en todas las posibilidades, sintió que se ruborizaba.

Edward no volvió a su habitación hasta después de la cena. Ella se dio cuenta de que miraba la camiseta que llevaba puesta, y se sintió obligada a darle una explicación.

—Le pedí a Billy que me diera una camiseta limpia. Estaba tan sudorosa y tenía el pelo tan enredado y sucio que me di una ducha. Espero que no te importe lo de la camiseta.

—Te queda mejor a ti que a mí.

—Pero no recuerdo haberme quitado la ropa —le dijo, evitando cuidadosamente su mirada.

—Tú no te la quitaste.

A Bella se le escapó un pequeño sonido de consternación.

—Me lo temía. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Sí.

Bella volvió a gruñir.

—No me quedaba más remedio. No podía dejarte con los vaqueros puestos. Estabas ardiendo dé fiebre, y la única otra persona que había en la casa era Billy. A él no iba a pedírselo. Le habría dado muchísima vergüenza. Aunque en realidad, no te quité toda la ropa.

—Pero tampoco me dejaste mucha puesta —replicó ella, al recordar sus braguitas.

—Te puse la camiseta antes de quitarte el sujetador.

—Eso requiere una habilidad y una paciencia considerables —dijo Bella, lanzándole una mirada elocuente.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Qué puedo decir? No soy un santo. Tengo alguna experiencia con las mujeres.

—¡Oh, qué modestia! Disculpa mis náuseas.

—Ya debes de encontrarte mucho mejor. Has vuelto a recuperar tu caradura.

—Sí, me siento mejor. Mañana podré volver a casa.

—¿Qué prisa tienes? Ya casi estamos en él fin de semana, y tú no trabajas los sábados, así que puedes quedarte.

—¿Has llamado a mi jefe?

—Sí. Me dijo que no te preocuparas por el trabajo y que te pusieras bien.

Por la forma en que hablaba, debes de ser una buena empleada.

La aprobación que vio en los ojos de Edward y su voz hicieron que Bella sintiera una extraña calidez por todo el cuerpo.

—Con respecto a lo del fin de semana, ya veremos cómo estoy —dijo Bella.

Sabía que no podría quedarse, pero aquél no era el momento de discutir con Edward—. ¿Has hablado ya con tu abogado?

—No. No he tenido ocasión, con tanta gripe a mí alrededor —respondió él.

La miró con cierta frialdad y se dio media vuelta.

—Edward, espera. Necesito hablar contigo…

—Después —respondió Edward, y salió de la habitación.

Ella pensaba que aquélla sería una buena ocasión para conseguir que le diera alguna respuesta definitiva sobre aquel asunto, pero no lo había conseguido. ¿Y si Edward se negaba a darle el dinero?

Cuando volvió a dormirse, Bella soñó con que alguien había cambiado a Natalie de hospital. Se la habían llevado a un viejo edificio situado en lo alto de una colina a la que ella no podía subir, pese a que intentaba trepar con uñas y dientes. La pendiente era cada vez más vertical, y había gigantescas arañas que tejían telas que le impedían avanzar.

Se despertó con un grito de terror. Cuando se vio en la preciosa y soleada habitación, cerró los ojos con un gemido de alivio. Se incorporó y se metió en la ducha.

Unos minutos después de salir del baño, oyó la voz de Billy avisándole de que tenía una llamada. Sólo podía ser la hermana Sarah, y aquello significaba que había alguna emergencia. Ella descolgó el auricular con las manos temblorosas.

—¿Diga? Soy Bella Cullen.

—Hola, señora Cullen. Soy el doctor Vulturi.

El médico de Natalie. A Bella se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Natalie?

—Nada. Lo siento, no quería asustarla. En realidad, tengo buenas noticias.

¿Recuerda ese tratamiento nuevo del que le hablé para tratarle la anemia a Natalie?

—Sí.

—Pues bien, los medicamentos ya han llegado al hospital. Me gustaría empezar hoy mismo. Sin embargo, antes tengo que recordarle lo que le dije. Es posible que no funcione con la niña —le advirtió—. No todos los pacientes reaccionan de la misma forma ante el mismo tratamiento, pero merece la pena intentarlo. Lo primero que necesitaría es su consentimiento.

—Estamos hablando de esas medicinas tan caras, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero estoy seguro de que podremos conseguirlas por un precio reducido. Quizá, incluso gratis, porque me he ofrecido a escribir un artículo sobre la droga para varias revistas médicas.

—Eso sería maravilloso, doctor Vulturi —dijo Bella, con la voz llena de calidez y agradecimiento—. Firmaré todos los documentos que sean necesarios.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Adelante. Haré lo que sea necesario. Ya lo sabe.

—Me esperaba que dijera eso. Comenzaremos el nuevo tratamiento hoy mismo.

Después de despedirse, Bella colgó con nuevas esperanzas. Entonces oyó un ruido, un bufido desdeñoso, y se dio la vuelta. Edward estaba en la puerta, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—¿«Haré lo que sea necesario»? —dijo él, repitiendo sus palabras con sarcasmo. —¿Desde cuándo los Cullen escuchan conversaciones ajenas?

Edward se acercó a ella y la atrapó contra la cómoda. Ella sintió una inyección de adrenalina.

—No es lo que tú piensas —le dijo. Estaba acorralada, pero no sentía miedo, sino excitación. No tenía sentido.

—¿Y cómo sabes lo que pienso? —le preguntó él, con la voz engañosamente suave.

Edward estaba tan cerca de Bella que ella tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para verle la cara. Y la expresión de su rostro le paralizó las cuerdas vocales.

Él tomó su melena larga y exuberante entre los dedos y la obligó suavemente a acercarse aún más a él.

—¿Sabes lo que le hace a un hombre oírte prometer que harías cualquier cosa por él con esa voz tan sincera y ronca?

Ella se quedó cautivada por su mirada, incapaz de moverse ni de hablar, mientras observaba cómo Edward se acercaba más y más a ella. Iba a besarla.

Asombrada y confusa, sintió oleadas de calor por el cuerpo. Le sostuvo la mirada ardiente hasta que el calor amenazó con devorarla. Entonces se le cerraron los ojos y se le separaron ligeramente los labios.

¿Por qué habría pensado alguna vez que tenía la boca delgada y cruel? No era cierto. Su boca la sedujo expertamente, provocando una respuesta que nunca había obtenido otro hombre. Incluso aunque su cerebro le recordó aquello, su cuerpo se relajó dócilmente en sus brazos, y sintió alegría en el cuerpo y en el alma.

Cuando Edward rompió el beso, ella no era capaz de verlo nítidamente, porque una niebla sensual le había oscurecido la visión como si fuera una cortina de gasa blanca por la que se filtraban los rayos del sol.

—Entonces, ¿me prometes que harás cualquier cosa por mí si te doy el acceso a esa cuenta?

La visión de Bella se aclaró al momento. No podía haberle oído bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? —le preguntó.

—Ya me has oído.

Ella se liberó de su abrazo empujándolo con las dos manos, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú… bestia. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que es posible que haya algo de decencia y de bondad en ti, te comportas como un arrogante, un egoísta engreído, como un Cullen.

Bella salió corriendo hacia el baño y se encerró.

—Bella, sal de ahí. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella abrió el grifo de la ducha para amortiguar el sonido de la voz de Edward y para disimular el de sus propios sollozos.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**tulgarita**

**Julia**

**torrespera172**

**OnlyRobPatti**

**Mar91**

**Heart on winter**

**dayana ibarra**

**Marme**

**Gene**


	4. CAPÍTULO CUATRO

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**_

Cuando Edward regresó a casa aquella tarde, fue directamente a la habitación de Bella. En cuanto entró, supo que ella se había marchado del rancho. Sólo para asegurarse, entró en el baño. No había ni rastro de ella ni de sus cosas. Bella se había encerrado en el baño a llorar. Al menos, Edward sospechaba que había llorado.

Y en cuanto él se había ido, ella había huido.

Probablemente, había creído que él no iba a darle el dinero.

Se sintió decepcionado. Odiaba a las mujeres que huían cuando no se salían con la suya. Primero su madre, y en aquel momento, Bella. Además, estaba terriblemente irritado porque aquello le importara sin que pudiera remediarlo. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, llamando a Billy a gritos.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —gritó Billy, mientras entraba en casa con la última bolsa de comestibles de la compra.

—¿Dónde está Bella?

—Supongo que a medio camino de Abilene.

Edward le lanzó a Billy una mirada acusatoria.

—La has llevado a Crossroads a tomar el autobús.

—Sí. Que yo sepa, es una mujer adulta, libre de ir y venir.

—¿De veras? ¿Y si tiene una recaída? ¿Y si decide demandar al Diamond C?

—La señorita Bella no haría eso. Si fuera ese tipo de mujer, se habría llevado una buena parte de la fortuna de la familia cuando todos la obligaron a divorciarse de Jasper. A mí me parece que ninguno la entiende. Ni la aprecia.

Fue una pena.

—¿Y tú la entendías? —le preguntó Edward, con sarcasmo.

—Mejor que tú.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Está claro que te ha engañado. Una mujer que ni siquiera se dignó a venir al funeral de su marido.

—Sí vino —dijo Billy, mientras colocaba calmadamente las latas de tomate en conserva en el armario.

—¿Ella te ha dicho eso y tú te lo has creído?

—Generalmente, me creo lo que veo con mis propios ojos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Billy, si no dejas de colocar esas latas, voy a tirarlas todas por la ventana!

Billy se dio la vuelta y miró a Edward con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—Cuando volvía del funeral de Jasper,me di cuenta de que no tenía mi reloj de bolsillo. Pensé que quizá lo hubiera perdido en el cementerio, así que volví. Todo el mundo se había ido salvo una persona. No era más que una niña, arrodillada junto a su tumba, llorando tan fuertemente que yo creía que se iba a ahogar con las lágrimas. Pensé en dejarle que siguiera desahogándose un tiempo más antes de ir a hablar con ella. Pero entonces, llegaron los enterradores y se pusieron a cubrir la tumba. Ella echó a correr hacía una ratonera de coche que había aparcado en la carretera y se marchó antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de alcanzarla. Y ésa es la verdad.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? —le preguntó Edward.

—¿A quién se lo iba a decir? Carlisle estaba a punto de morir. Me imaginé que a ti no te importaría. ¿Y a Esme? Le habría dado uno de sus ataques, y yo no tenía ganas de que se abalanzara sobre mí.

—Ojalá lo hubiera sabido —dijo Edward, y pasó la mano, con cansancio, por encima de los ojos.

Después se fue a su despacho. Marcó el número de un detective privado cuyos servicios contrataba para averiguar si el pasado de los empleados a los que iba a contratar era limpio. La conversación fue corta y directa al grano. En poco tiempo, lo sabría todo sobre Bella.

Dos días después, el detective llamó para darle un informe a Edward.

—¿Que ha conseguido un segundo trabajo? —preguntó Edward, con el ceño fruncido.

—En una coctelería. Se llama The ABC Club —respondió el detective.

—¿Qué tipo de lugar es?

—Es muy bonito, de buena categoría. Tiene una clientela decente. Y no aguan las bebidas.

Edward apuntó el nombre del bar.

—¿Y qué más?

—La señora Cullen hizo la compra y la llevó a un dúplex que no está lejos de su propio apartamento. Abrió la puerta un tipo que se quedó con las bolsas de comida.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía ese tipo?

—Unos veinticinco años, pelo negro, musculoso… Probablemente, las mujeres lo consideran guapo.

A Edward no le gustó nada aquella descripción. ¿Qué hacía Bella llevándole comida a un joven… semental?

—Y hay más. Fue al hospital.

—¿Está enferma? —preguntó Edward, preocupado.

—No. Fue en las horas de visita, con una caja de regalo.

—¿Sabe a quién visitó?

—Sí. A una niña llamada Natalie Cullen.

Edward se hundió en la silla como si lo hubiera derribado un rayo. ¿Bella tenía una hija? De todas las posibilidades que se le habían ocurrido por las que Bella podía querer aquel dinero, nunca había pensado en aquélla. ¿Dónde estaba el padre de la niña? ¿Sería ese gusano despreciable al que había llevado comida? Edward se recuperó de la impresión, y preguntó:

—¿Cuántos años tiene esa niña?

—No pude averiguarlo, pero la enfermera con la que hablé se refirió a Natalie como una niña muy buena —respondió el detective—. ¿Puedo hacer algo más?

—Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias.

Billy entró en el despacho con una taza de café.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó—. Parece que te ha coceado una mula.

—Bella tiene una hija. Una niñita que está en el hospital.

—No me extraña que estuviera ansiosa por volver a Abilene. La señorita Bella no llevaba alianza. ¿Tiene marido?

—Ella me dijo que no está casada.

—Me pregunto quién será el padre de esa niña. Me apuesto algo a que las ha dejado abandonadas. Vaya, me encantaría ponerle las manos encima a ese tipo —dijo Billy, y después añadió—. Seguro que la niña se llama Natalie.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La señorita Bella lo mencionó cuando estaba delirando. También dijo otro nombre. El tuyo.

—¿Seguro? —Edward se quedó asombrado, y después complacido.

—Estoy seguro. ¿Por qué vino al rancho?

El placer que había sentido Edward se desvaneció.

—Por dinero. ¿Por qué iba a venir si no?

—¿Se lo diste?

—No.

—¿Qué? Demonios…

—Espera. Yo no sabía que tenía una hija. Además, no quiso decirme para qué necesitaba el dinero. ¿No crees que se lo habría dado si hubiera sabido que tenía una hija enferma?

—Me pregunto por qué no te contó lo de Natalie. Debe de tener sus razones — dijo Billy, pensativamente—. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Bella es una buena madre, no como otras mujeres que conozco.

—¿De quién estás hablando? —le preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño. —No de tu madre. Ella era una buena mujer. Una buena madre… —¡Billy! Nunca hablamos de ella en esta casa.

—Es una pena —farfulló Billy. Al ver la expresión de Edward, añadió—:

Estaba hablando de Esme. ¿Eso te sorprende?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Ella quería a Jasper.

—Sí, lo quería, pero el amor no es suficiente. Los niños necesitan disciplina y límites. Esme lo mimaba. Lo consintió hasta que se hizo un caprichoso —dijo Billy, y levantó una mano para detener el estallido de Edward—. Sé que no te gusta oír nada contra tu hermano. Yo no estoy diciendo que fuera culpa suya.

Era culpa de Esme. De todas formas, ésa es una vieja historia —con expresión confusa, añadió—: Me pregunto por qué la señorita Bella no nos contó nada de Natalie.

—Quizá porque le ha dado a la niña el apellido Cullen. Eso me molesta.

No tiene derecho a darle el apellido de Jasper a la hija de otro hombre.

—No sabemos por qué lo ha hecho. Ni tampoco quién es el padre de la niña.

Espera a oír su versión antes de hacer nada —le dijo Billy.

—Oh, claro que la voy a oír. Esa mujer me debe una explicación. Y espero que sea buena.

**ooooo**

Aquella noche, Bella volvía del ABC Club a las once y media de la noche.

Estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa, cenar algo ligero y acostarse. Estaba exhausta de tanto trabajar, pero la paga de la coctelería era buena, y las propinas abundantes.

Si resistía durante algún tiempo, su situación económica mejoraría rápidamente.

Cuando se acercó a abrir la puerta del portal, un hombre la abordó sin previo aviso. Aterrorizada, Bella iba a gritar cuando lo reconoció.

—¡Tú! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—Lo siento, Bella. No era mi intención asustarte, pero tenemos que hablar —le dijo Edward.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? ¿Me has seguido?

—Te lo explicaré, pero no en mitad de la calle. Vamos a subir a tu casa, Bella — le pidió. Sin embargo, ella se quedó inmóvil, y él le preguntó—: ¿Acaso tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo?

—Ni en tu mejor día, Edward Cullen. Vamos —dijo Bella.

Edward estuvo a punto de sonreír. Con aquel arrogante desafío masculino, pronunciado con una voz aterciopelada, consiguió que ella lo invitara a subir.

Unos minutos después, entraban en silencio al apartamento. Bella lo precedió, y encendió una sola lámpara. No recordó si había algo de Natalie en el salón, pero con la luz tenue, era posible que él no se diera cuenta. Con un suspiro de alivio, ella se quitó los zapatos.

Edward miró a su alrededor.

—Es muy bonito y confortable. Pero ¿siempre vives como un topo?

—No tiene sentido encender más luces. Tú no te vas a quedar mucho, y yo voy a ducharme para quitarme el olor a tabaco y a alcohol, y a acostarme rápidamente.

—Me sorprende que trabajes en una coctelería, porque a ti no te gusta el alcohol.

—No hay muchos trabajos nocturnos en los que paguen bien —dijo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba aquella pregunta—. ¿Cómo sabías lo de la coctelería? ¿Y cómo sabías dónde vivo?

—No importa cómo lo haya averiguado. ¿Por qué necesitas el dinero con tanta urgencia? A mí no me parece que vivas por encima de tus ingresos —dijo Edward, caminando lentamente por la estancia y examinando los muebles.

Tomó una figurilla de un gato.

Bella le quitó la cerámica mexicana de la mano y la colocó en su sitio.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de que no importa cómo lo hayas averiguado? A mí me importa. ¿Has estado espiándome? —le preguntó ella, siguiéndole por el salón.

—¿Por qué, tienes algo que esconder? —le preguntó él, en un tono engañosamente despreocupado.

—No puedo creerme lo que estoy oyendo. Has contratado a otra persona para que me siguiera, ¿verdad? Si yo hubiera visto tu tanque de coche, me habría dado cuenta de que me seguías.

—Ahora estás insultando a mi coche —dijo él, y tomó un libro infantil de la mesa.

Bella se lo quitó también y lo colocó bajo un montón de libros de la biblioteca.

—Maldita sea, no evadas mi pregunta. ¿Has contratado a un detective privado? Ése es el estilo Cullen, ¿verdad? Esme lo hizo una vez, para intentar sacarme algo vergonzoso cuando Jasper y yo nos casamos, ¿lo sabías? Claro que lo sabías. Posiblemente, de ahí sacaste la idea. Contéstame, por favor.

—En cuanto tú me hayas contestado a mí —dijo Edward, y la tomó por los hombros. Él sólo quería que no se diera la vuelta, pero por algún motivo, terminó apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Al instante, a Bella se le pusieron de punta todos los nervios del cuerpo.

Un poco de lo que sentía era ansiedad, pero la mayoría era excitación. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y mientras él se acercaba a su rostro, no se desviaron.

Cuando Edward la besó, ella no se resistió, salvo por un suave murmullo que podría haber sido de ánimo o de protesta.

Ella se sintió atrapada en su olor y su sabor. Se rindió entre sus brazos, aunque estuviera preguntándose cómo era posible que le estuviera ocurriendo aquello. No podía ser cierto. Con lo que le quedaba de voluntad, interrumpió el beso. Con un suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Aquello era una locura. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera atraída por él? La había espiado, así que, ¿cómo era posible que ella respondiera sin reservas? ¿Y cómo era posible que Edward la besara como si aquel beso significara algo para él? Ella sabía que aquello no era cierto. Sólo era una reacción ante la inesperada y ridícula química que había entre ellos.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que Bella recuperara la fuerza y el sentido común, y se separó inmediatamente de él.

—Tengo sed. ¿Quieres un té frío, o un vaso de agua? —le preguntó, caminando hacia la cocina.

—Un vaso de agua, por favor —respondió él, mientras la seguía. Después, tomó el vaso de agua que ella le ofreció con los dedos temblorosos.

—Gracias. Hace calor, ¿verdad? —murmuró, enjugándose el sudor de la frente.

—Sí, es cierto —respondió ella.

Edward la estaba observando atentamente. Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no demostrar su nerviosismo.

—¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta?

—¿Cuál era?

—¿Contrataste a un detective privado para que me siguiera?

—Sí.

Aquella confirmación dejó a Bella sin palabras. Lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Edward.

—No puedo creerme que hayas admitido algo semejante sin parpadear. ¿No estás ni siquiera un poco avergonzado de haber usado medios… tan sucios?

—No, porque no tienen nada de sucios. El hombre al que contraté se dedica a encontrar cosas perdidas o desaparecidas. Es perfectamente legítimo —en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras, Edward supo que tendría problemas.

—Pareces un gato al que han acariciado a contrapelo. Yo no quería molestarte.

—Lo primero es que no soy una cosa, y lo segundo, es que no estoy perdida ni desaparecida —dijo ella, y sacudió la cabeza—. Los Cullen tienen una forma muy displicente de mirar al resto del mundo.

—Supongo que puede parecer lo, pero la verdad es que el dinero hace que muchas cosas se conviertan en legítimas y posibles. El mundo es así, Bella.

Al recordar su enorme factura del hospital, que todavía estaba sin pagar, Bella dijo melancólicamente:

—Debe de ser agradable.

—Algunas veces. También tiene desventajas.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—La gente siempre quiere algo de ti, y te halagan por el interés. Es difícil saber quiénes son tus amigos de verdad… Y en cuanto a las mujeres… —Edward hizo un gesto desdeñoso y terminó el vaso de agua. Después se cruzó de brazos y dijo—: Ya he respondido a tu pregunta. Ahora responde tú a la mía.

¿Para qué quieres el dinero?

—No es para un amante, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando. ¿Es suficiente contestación?

—No.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que no lo gastaré en nada inútil ni frívolo.

—No, la compra del supermercado no es inútil ni frívola.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A la compra que le llevaste al… ¿cómo lo dijo el detective? Al joven semental de esta misma calle.

Bella lo miró con confusión. Entonces, entendió lo que decía.

—¿Te refieres a Emmett? ¡Oh, por Dios! Es el marido de Rose. Y Rose es mi prima.

—Bien, entonces estaba equivocado en eso. ¿Por qué no me dices entonces la verdad? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tu hija está en el hospital?

A Bella se le cayó el vaso vacío de las manos. No se dio cuenta hasta que se hizo mil pedazos contra el suelo.

—¿Bella?

Ella no podía responder. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Los Cullen habían averiguado la existencia de Natalie. Era posible que se la quitaran. No, quizá no se la quitaran, pero Esme querría visitarla. Y aquello sería exponer a Natalie a la lengua malevolente de su abuela. Bella se mareó.

Estaba paralizada por el miedo.

—¿Bella? —Edward le puso una mano en el hombro—. No te muevas. No llevas zapatos. ¿Dónde tienes el recogedor y la escoba?

Bella señaló el armario de la limpieza. Parte de su mente se dio cuenta de que Edward barría el suelo, pero la otra corría desesperadamente para encontrar una manera de quedarse con su hija. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Por qué no era capaz de pensar?

Cuando Edward terminó de barrer, ella miró hacia abajo. No podía mirarlo a él.

Todavía no. Se concentró en sus botas.

Edward le puso un dedo en la barbilla y, suavemente, hizo que levantara la cabeza.

—Bella, ¿por qué no me dijiste que necesitabas el dinero para tu hija enferma?

¿Por qué lo has guardado en secreto?

«Porque sí tú supieras que es una Cullen, me la quitarías. O algo peor.

Esme querría participar en su vida. Destruiría la confianza y la seguridad de mi niña.

La insultaría y le haría sentir que es menos que nada».

—No es un pecado tener un niño sin estar casada. Los hijos ilegítimos ya no son una desgracia.

¿De qué estaba hablando Edward? ¿Natalie, ilegítima? ¿Qué quería decir?

—¿Te abandonó tu amante cuando se enteró de que estabas embarazada? ¿Fue eso lo que sucedió?

Lentamente, Bella entendió el significado de lo que él le estaba preguntando. Edward no sabía que su hermano era el padre de Natalie. Todavía había esperanza de poder quedarse con Natalie.

—¿Está muerto el padre de tu niña?

—Sí.

—Lo siento. Debe de haber sido difícil para ti. ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hija?

Había algo extraño en todo aquello. ¿Cuánto sabía Edward? Bella observó su rostro. Tenía una expresión de preocupación, pero no había ni rastro en su semblante de todas las emociones que estaría sintiendo si sospechara la verdad.

Ella tenía que averiguar qué era lo que sabía, exactamente.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de que tenía una hija?

—El detective te siguió hasta el hospital.

—¿Vio a Natalie?

—No. Habló con una de las enfermeras.

—¿Y qué le dijo ella de Natalie?

—No demasiado. Le dijo cómo se llamaba, y que era tu hija.

Bella se sintió aliviada, tanto que le temblaron las rodillas. Tuvo ganas de sentarse, pero él todavía tenía la mano en su barbilla, y Bella no estaba segura de si él le permitiría moverse si lo intentaba. Además, era posible que interpretase su intento de alejarse de él como una señal de culpabilidad. Bella se obligó a permanecer inmóvil.

Edward no tenía idea de quién era el padre de Natalie. Si ella jugaba bien aquella partida, él se marcharía sin haber imaginado la verdad. Aunque Edward no era tonto. Bella tendría que ser muy cuidadosa.

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Por qué le pusiste a tu hija el apellido de Jasper? Ella no es su hija, así que no tiene derecho a tener ese apellido.

¿Acaso querías sacar provecho del nombre de los Cullen?

—¡No! Si hubiera podido pagar yo misma la factura del hospital, no me habría puesto en contacto contigo. En mis planes no entraba volver a verte, ni volver nunca al Diamond C.

Por algún motivo, pareció que aquello le molestó profundamente. Bella se dio cuenta de que apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

—De todas formas, eso no me aclara por qué estás haciendo pasar a tu hija por una Cullen. No tienes derecho a hacerlo.

—Es muy sencillo. Yo conservé mi apellido de casada, así que era natural que se lo diera a mi hija. No hay ningún plan perverso para aprovecharme del todopoderoso apellido Cullen.

—¿Y por qué te quedaste con el apellido de Jasper? Lo rechazaste a él con mucha facilidad, así que, ¿por qué no te deshiciste también de su nombre?

—¿No te han dicho nunca que tu voz puede volverse lo suficientemente desagradable como para desollar a una persona? —le preguntó ella.

—Me lo han mencionado. Contesta a mi pregunta.

Ella no pudo controlarse más.

—¡Hace falta tener caradura! ¡Contratas a un detective privado para que me espíe, te presentas en mi casa y me das un susto de muerte, y después me interrogas como si fueras un agente de la CÍA! ¿Es eso lo que le hace a una persona crecer en la riqueza y el poder? Bien, pues entonces me alegro de que mi hija se críe en la pobreza y en el amor.

Sin inmutarse por aquel estallido de furia y por la mirada fulminante de sus ojos, Edward volvió a preguntarle:

—¿Por qué conservaste el apellido de Jasper?

—¡Oh, que Dios me ayude! Está bien, te lo contaré —dijo, entre resignada y exasperada—. Conservé el apellido porque tenía derecho y porque Esme no quería que lo tuviera. Ella intentó por todos los medios que se declarara ilegal el matrimonio, y yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar que lo consiguiera, ni siquiera cuando ya se había terminado. Ya había conseguido todo lo demás, incluso quedarse con mi marido. Puedes pensar que era por pura obstinación, o lo que quieras, pero ése fue mi motivo, y ningún otro.

Edward asintió.

—Eso lo entiendo. Esme producía ese efecto en la gente. Y, hablando de mi madrastra, ¿vas a ser tú tan posesiva y controladora con tu hija como ella lo fue con Jasper?

Bella sé estremeció de horror.

—Que Dios me fulmine si lo soy.

—Bueno, no creo —murmuró Edward—. Billy está convencido de que eres una buena madre. Dime, ¿qué le pasa a tu niña?

—Tiene aplasia medular. No es un caso grave, gracias a Dios, pero se puso enferma con una neumonía. Y con tan pocas defensas, su cuerpo tiene problemas para luchar con una infección como ésa.

—¿Aplasia medular? Eso es una anemia, una enfermedad de la sangre.

Edward se quedó pensativo, como si estuviera intentando recordar algo. El sentido protector de Bella se puso en alerta. Fuera lo que fuera lo que él estaba preguntándose, ella sintió que era una amenaza para Natalie. Tenía que distraerlo.

—Edward, no quiero ser maleducada, pero se está haciendo muy tarde.

—¿Me estás echando?

—Sí.

La horquilla que llevaba Bella se le estaba resbalando por la melena castaña y brillante, y Edward se la quitó. Le tomó un mechón y dejó que se le deslizara entre los dedos.

—¿Y qué son todas esas caricias? —le preguntó Bella, con la voz más temblorosa de lo que hubiera querido—. ¿Es otra de tus estratagemas? ¿Qué estás tramando?

—No es ninguna estratagema. Y tú sabes muy bien de qué se trata. Eso tan antiguo entre un hombre y una mujer nos está atrayendo al uno hacia el otro, con tanta fuerza que no podemos luchar contra ello.

—Oh, sí, sí podemos. Yo puedo y lo haré. Ya me ha roto el corazón un Cullen. No voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que esos ojos tuyos pueden hechizar a un hombre?

¿Partirle el corazón en dos?

—No creo que tú tengas miedo de un hechizo ni de que se te parta el corazón.

Edward sonrió con picardía.

—Quizá no, pero está claro que puedes provocarle a un hombre un tormento físico. Y si eres sincera, reconocerás que tú también sientes la atracción que hay entre nosotros.

—No lo niego —admitió Bella de mala gana—, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a rendirme a ella. De ninguna manera. Nunca.

—Nunca digas nunca jamás, Bella.

—Supongo que tú nunca has arriesgado tu corazón, ¿verdad?

Una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar se reflejó en el semblante de Edward.

Él se dio la vuelta.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Nos veremos pronto.

—¿Para qué? —le preguntó ella, desconfiadamente.

Sonriendo de nuevo, él le dijo:

—Para saber si la atracción que sentimos supone verdaderamente un riesgo o no, pero principalmente para darte un cheque.

Ella se quedó tan asombrada que no pudo decir nada mientras lo veía marcharse. Cuando recuperó el habla, oyó que cerraba la puerta del portal. Corrió hacia la ventana y observó cómo se alejaba en su coche.

—Gracias y que Dios te bendiga, Edward. Nunca sabrás todo lo que esto significa para mí. Y para Natalie —susurró.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	5. CAPÍTULO CINCO

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO CINCO**_

Sólo había dormido cinco horas la noche anterior, así que Edward se sirvió la cuarta taza de café del día para intentar mantenerse despierto. Tenía una expresión malhumorada.

Billy lo miraba de reojo, de vez en cuando, mientras preparaba un rollo de carne para meter al horno.

—Bueno, ahora que ya te has terminado la cafetera, será mejor que me cuentes lo que has averiguado de la señorita Bella y su niña.

Edward se pasó la mano por los ojos y por la barbilla sin afeitar. De las dos cosas, no supo cuál estaba más áspera.

—No he averiguado demasiado —murmuró—. Ella es muy misteriosa acerca de su hija.

—¿Y sobre el padre de la niña?

—Bella dice que murió.

Billy percibió la duda en la voz de Edward.

—¿Y tú no lo crees?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que no está diciendo la verdad. Al menos, toda la verdad.

—¿Qué le pasa a la niña?

—Tiene un tipo de anemia. Aplasia medular —respondió Edward. Y al instante, sintió, más que vio, cómo la mano de Billy se detenía en el aire sobre el asado.

Entonces lo miró y le preguntó—: ¿Qué?

Billy posó el pimentero en la mesa.

—Eso es raro. Muy raro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando Jasper era pequeño y tuvo una anemia que le costó mucho superar? ¿No fue eso mismo lo que tuvo?

—Sí —dijo Edward. Ya sabía qué era lo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza desde que Bella le había hablado de la enfermedad de Natalie—. Vaya casualidad —murmuró, pensativamente—. Y tú ya sabes que yo no creo en las coincidencias.

Un pensamiento se estaba abriendo paso en su mente. No, no podía ser. Si Natalie fuera hija de Jasper, Bella les habría pedido ayuda años antes. ¿Verdad? Claro que sí. Cualquiera lo habría hecho. Se apartó aquella idea de la cabeza.

Billy, sin embargo, continuó:

—Y nosotros, sin oír hablar nunca más de esa anemia, hasta que un día, alguien que conocemos la tiene también. Qué raro —dijo Billy, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pobre señorita Bella. ¿Cómo se las va a arreglar, si tú me has contado que tiene dos trabajos, y además tiene que cuidar a su hija cuando salga del hospital? ¿Te acuerdas de que cuando Jasper volvió a casa hubo que cuidarlo mucho?

—Voy a meter el dinero en la cuenta especial de Bella. Eso la ayudará.

Billy asintió y le lanzó a Edward una mirada de orgullo y aprobación. No dijo nada, porque le parecía innecesario. Él esperaba que Edward hiciera lo correcto. Lo habían criado para que reconociera y respetara los privilegios y las responsabilidades que acompañaban a la riqueza y el poder. Billy se había ocupado de ello.

—¿Cuándo le vas a dar el dinero?

—Mañana.

—¿Vas a visitar a la niña al hospital?

—Estaba pensándolo —aquella idea se le metió en la mente de nuevo.

—Ve a visitar a la niña —le dijo Billy—. Estoy seguro de que señorita Bella agradecerá que pensemos en ellas. Voy a hacer mi tarta de chocolate especial.

Quiero que te lleves un par de buenos trozos cuando vayas. Ya sabes cómo es la comida de los hospitales —Billy se estremeció al decirlo.

Edward pasó el resto de la mañana en su despacho, poniendo al día las cuentas del rancho. Sin embargo, debía de haber cometido errores al anotar las cifras, porque los números de la pantalla del ordenador no tenían sentido. No tenía la cabeza centrada en el trabajo, sino en su bella ex cuñada. Con un juramento, apagó la máquina. Necesitaba trabajar. Hacer un trabajo de verdad, de vaquero, no sobre un teclado con teclas demasiado pequeñas para sus dedos.

**ooooo**

Bella fue canturreando durante todo el trayecto hasta el hospital. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan alegre. Aquello era lo que le hacía sentir el hecho de poder pagar las facturas del tratamiento de Natalie.

Cuando llegó al aparcamiento, tomó el pequeño regalo que le había hecho a su hija y salió del coche. Entró en el edificio sonriendo y subió hasta la planta de pediatría. Al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación de la niña, se detuvo extrañada al oír la voz de un hombre, profunda, melódica, familiar. No podía ser, pensó Bella.

Era la voz de Edward. No. Sólo se lo parecía, porque había estado pensando en él sin parar. Seguramente, Natalie estaba viendo la televisión, y aquélla era la voz de algún actor.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, se quedó petrificada y pálida. Notó que la sangre se le escapaba de la cara y del cuerpo. Ciegamente, palpó la puerta hasta que encontró el borde y se agarró a él para mantenerse en pie.

—¡Mamá! Edward me está leyendo un cuento —le dijo Natalie, con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Enmudecida, Bella miró al hombre qué estaba sentado junto a la cama de su hija, como si fuera un demonio. Intentó decir algo, pero no podía. Edward se limitó a observarla con una expresión impenetrable. Salvo que estaba vacía de calidez ni de afecto.

—¿Mamá? Estás rara. ¿Vas a vomitar? ¿Quieres que apriete el botón y llame a la enfermera?

Debía de tener muy mal aspecto, pensó Bella, cuando vio a Edward levantarse y acercarse a ella.

—Verdaderamente, estás pálida. La culpabilidad le hace eso a la gente, según tengo entendido —le dijo en voz baja.

Tenía un tono de voz cortés, al menos en apariencia, pero Bella percibió la dureza de lo que le decía. Él le apretó con la mano en el antebrazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Bella, en un susurro.

—Soy un lector voluntario y temporal —respondió él, y le apretó un poco más—. Ven con nosotros —le dijo, con una suavidad engañosa.

A ella no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Nunca le hubiera dejado allí solo con Natalie, pero hubiera preferido acercarse por sí misma a la cama.

—Mamá, mira. Edward nos ha traído un trozo de tarta a cada una. La ha hecho Billy. Billy es un vaquero del rancho de Edward.

Vaya, así que ya estaba empezando a ganarse el afecto de su hija con pequeños sobornos. ¿Era aquél el primer paso para estropearla, para convertirla en una persona irresponsable e indisciplinada? ¡No, mientras ella estuviera viva! Bella recuperó la voz y el control de su cuerpo. Lo primero que hizo fue tirar del brazo para zafarse de Edward. Después caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama y le dio un beso a su hija.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, cariño?

—No me duele la cabeza. El doctor Vulturi dice que las nuevas medicinas están funcionando muy bien. Que podré irme a casa muy pronto.

—¡Oh, eso es estupendo! —con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Bella abrazó a Natalie—. Estoy deseando que vuelvas. Mira, te he traído otra foto.

—Oh, tiene un color precioso —dijo Natalie, mirando la fotografía de un perro labrador de color dorado.

—¿Coleccionas fotos de perros? —le preguntó Edward.

—Hasta que pueda tener uno. Mamá dice que cuando hayamos ahorrado un poco, vamos a vivir en una casita, y entonces podré tener perro.

—¿Y qué perro te gustaría tener? —le preguntó Edward.

—No me importa. Mamá dice que lo adoptaremos de una perrera, y así le salvaremos la vida. ¿Vas a terminar de leerme la historia? —le preguntó a Edward, después de su explicación.

—Por favor, adelante —le dijo Bella, cuando él la miró. Mientras Edward estuviera leyendo, ella podría prepararse para el enfrentamiento que iban a tener. Bella se dio cuenta de que Natalie escuchaba con más atención de lo normal, y no podía culparla. Edward tenía magia en la voz.

Aunque Edward no le había dicho que supiera la verdad sobre Natalie, Bella sospechaba que se lo habría imaginado. Pero quizá no lo hubiera hecho.

Quizá todavía pudiera evitar que él se enterara de todo.

Edward cerró el libro.

—Dime, Natalie, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

A Bella se le paralizó el corazón. Después comenzó a latirle con tanta fuerza que ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar la respuesta de Natalie.

Edward tendría que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de quién era el padre del niño al saber cuándo había nacido la niña.

Bella y él cruzaron las miradas por encima de la cabeza de Natalie, y la de Edward contenía una mezcla de alegría e ira. A Bella le brillaban los ojos con una bravuconería fingida.

—Natalie, ya te he dicho que tú y yo nos apellidamos igual, y también que yo soy el dueño del rancho donde estuvo tu madre cuando tenía la gripe. Lo que no te he dicho es que somos familia.

Allí estaba. Bella contuvo el aliento, esperando la reacción de Natalie. En el silencio que siguió a la portentosa revelación de Edward, la niña miró expectante a los dos adultos.

—Bella, ¿no quieres decirle a tu hija quién soy?

—¡No! —explotó Bella, sin querer.

Edward le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Después sonrió, pero su sonrisa era más falsa que las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Piénsalo bien, seguro que sí quieres.

Natalie miró a su madre, confusa. Bella no tenía más remedio que decírselo. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y habló:

—Éste es tu tío. Es el hermano de tu padre. Se llama Edward Cullen.

—¿Tú conocías a mi papá? —le preguntó Natalie, con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa y la voz teñida de incredulidad y respeto.

—Claro. Lo conocí desde el día en que nació.

—Yo no —dijo Natalie—. Se murió y se fue al cielo antes de que yo naciera.

Bella le acarició el pelo a su hija para reconfortarla.

—¿Y tú no sabías que tenías un tío Edward? —le preguntó él.

Natalie sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues lo tienes.

Edward le lanzó a Bella otra mirada que prometía una cascada de acusaciones. A ella no le gustó en absoluto el tono posesivo de su voz. El miedo que había intentado contener la invadió.

La enfermera entró con la cena de Natalie en aquel momento, y mientras Bella escuchaba sólo a medias la conversación agradable que mantenía con su hija acerca de la tarta de chocolate que iba a tomar de postre, pensaba en los planes que tendría que hacer. Seguramente, tendría que contratar a un abogado.

¿Había hecho algo que pudiera considerarse de madre negligente? A Bella no se le ocurría nada, salvo que tuviera dos trabajos. Aunque sabía que su prima Rose cuidaría muy bien a Natalie hasta que ella pudiera ahorrar y dejar uno de los dos puestos, un juez podría opinar que eso no le permitía pasar el tiempo suficiente con su hija, y podría considerarlo como algo negativo en su papel de madre.

—Mamá, ¿te vas a comer tu trozo de tarta ahora?

—No, cariño. Me lo llevaré a casa —dijo Bella. Dudaba que pudiera pasarle algo por la garganta, por mucho hambre que tuviera. Tenía un nudo de ansiedad en el estómago.

—Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos —le dijo Edward a Bella.

Ojalá ella pudiera escaparse de él hasta que pudiera pensar en una estrategia.

—Saldré contigo —le dijo Edward, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Bella le dijo adiós a Natalie con un beso y un abrazo, tomó su trozo de tarta y salió de la habitación. Edward estaba justo detrás de ella.

—Ni se te ocurra escaparte —le advirtió en voz baja. —Con mi hija aquí, ¿crees que iba a salir corriendo?

—Ése es tu estilo —respondió él.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento, él la agarró por el brazo e hizo que se diera la vuelta.

—¡Cullen, quítame las manos de encima! Ahora mismo. No te atrevas a maltratarme.

—¿Maltratarte? Si esto te parece maltrato, tengo una noticia que darte —le dijo él. Sin embargo, vio algo en su mirada, en su forma de comportarse, que le recordó a una yegua tímida, lo suficientemente asustada como para hacerse daño a sí misma. Después de un segundo de duda, Edward la soltó.

Bella se puso en jarras y le espetó;

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a entrar en la habitación de mi hija? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a meterte en nuestras vidas?

Edward se quedó mirándola boquiabierto, sin habla por una vez.

—Nadie te ha invitado a decirle a Natalie que eres su tío. Nosotras hemos vivido muy bien sin ningún pariente de los Cullen.

—¿Que cómo me atrevo? ¿Cómo te atreves tú a ocultarme la existencia de mi sobrina?

—¡Los Cullen no me quisieron entonces, y yo no los quiero ahora! ¿Te resulta difícil de entender? No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero no tendran la oportunidad de estropear a mi hija. ¡No la convertiran en una persona caprichosa e irresponsable! —gritó Bella. Después se dio la vuelta y salió disparada hacia su coche.

Edward se quedó tan confundido al oír aquello que perdió unos valiosos segundos antes de reaccionar y correr tras ella. Cuando llegó a su coche, ella ya estaba tras el volante, encendiendo el motor.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar.

—Ahora no. Tengo que irme a trabajar —Bella movió la palanca de cambios y lo miró fijamente—, Edward, apártate o te atropellaré. De verdad.

—Te creo —respondió él, y se apartó—. Pero vamos a hablar. No te confundas sobre eso.

Después se quedó observando su coche hasta que desapareció. Ella estaba enfadada, pero bajo aquella ira, él había percibido algo más: miedo. Bella le tenía miedo.

¿Pensaría que él quería quitarle a su hija, o que podría ser una mala influencia para ella? ¿Cómo podía creer algo tan monstruoso? Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

¿Cómo podía pensar Bella que él apartaría a una niña de su madre? Precisamente él, que sabía muy bien lo que significaba crecer sin madre. Tendría que demostrarle a aquella belleza de ojos cafe, de una vez por todas, que él no era el monstruo que ella se imaginaba.

**ooooo**

Aquella noche, mientras hacía su turno en la coctelería, Bella no podía apartarse de la cabeza el momento en el que había visto a Edward sentado junto a la cama de Natalie. No podía dejar de pensar en él, y en todo lo que estaría tramando. Tenía una opresión en el pecho. Ansiedad.

¿Qué estaría planeando? Si ella se lo rogaba, ¿accedería Edward a no contarle a Esme que tenía una nieta? Ella sabía que Edward no tenía una relación de afecto con su madrastra, pero su lealtad hacia la familia podría superar su aversión hacia ella. Y el hecho de pensar en Natalie con Esme, a Bella le resultaba insoportable. Sería como lanzar una plaga de langostas sobre una delicada flor.

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró a Edward esperándola de nuevo. Al verlo apoyado en su coche, junto a la puerta del portal, Bella murmuró:

—Esperaba que quizá me dejaras en paz, pero no he tenido suerte, por lo que veo.

—Ya te he dicho que tenemos que hablar. Me debes una explicación, y más vale que sea buena. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar de opinión?

—No sé. Por un repentino ataque de bondad.

—¿Bondad? ¿Y por qué no tuviste tú un poco de bondad cuando mi padre estaba vivo? ¿No crees que a Carlisle le habría encantado saber antes de morir que tenía una nieta? ¿No te parece que habría hecho un poco más llevaderas su propia muerte y la muerte de su hijo? Eso sí habría sido bondad.

—Oh, sé realista, Edward. Ustedes no me habrían dejado poner un pie en el Diamond C después del divorcio, y mucho menos hablar con Carlisle. Una de las condiciones que me puso el abogado cuando me ofreció el dinero y me llevó los papeles del divorcio fue que nunca más volviera al rancho. ¿O es que se te ha olvidado? Probablemente habríais azuzado a Brahman contra mí.

—No se puede azuzar a un toro contra nadie —la corrigió Edward automáticamente—. Y yo no sabía que hubiera semejante cláusula.

Bella hizo un sonido de incredulidad.

—Mira, he tenido un día muy largo. Estoy cansada. Me gustaría subir a mi casa.

—Sí, será mejor hablar arriba que aquí.

Ella suspiró largamente antes de responder.

—Mira, Edward, déjalo ya. Lo que está hecho está hecho. El pasado ya terminó. ¿No podemos seguir con nuestras vidas?

—Eso es lo que te gustaría, ¿no? Perdonar y olvidar. Bueno, pues yo no puedo, y menos hasta que no esté todo claro. Vamos, cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos y podrás dormir.

Subieron en silencio hasta el apartamento, y cuando Edward cerró la puerta, ella se volvió hacia él.

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué culpa, qué acusación, qué…? ¿Dímelo y terminemos con esto.

—Lo primero que quiero decirte es que yo no conocía el acuerdo que redactó el abogado. Lo único que sabía es que la familia te ofreció dinero, tienes que creerme.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque es la verdad. Yo no sabía que hubiera una cláusula que te impedía volver al rancho.

—Me preguntaba por qué no me habrías echado del Diamond C en cuanto me viste allí el otro día. Supongo que ayudó el hecho de que Esme no estuviera allí.

—Entonces, ¿me crees?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Me imagino que los términos del acuerdo los fijaría tu madrastra. Ella no te habría consultado a ti, ni a nadie más. Le encantaba ser la ley. Y ustedes, todos, se lo permitías.

—Yo no podía decir mucho en aquel momento. Mi padre todavía estaba vivo y era el cabeza de familia, al menos, en teoría. Supongo que él fue el que insistió en que se te concediera esa asignación.

Bella asintió.

—Esme quería librarse de mí de la peor manera posible. Y debió de enfadarse mucho cuando se enteró de que Carlisle le había dicho al abogado que me ofreciera un dinero.

—¿Sabías que estabas embarazada cuando rompiste el cheque?

—No. Al menos, no era consciente. Debería haberlo imaginado, pero estaba tan disgustada que no pensaba con claridad. Cuando se presentó el abogado con los papeles del divorcio, me quede devastada de nuevo. En el fondo, todavía tenía la esperanza de que Jasper viniera por mí.

—¿Y te llevara de nuevo a una vida de lujos? —le preguntó Edward con ironía.

—¡No! Oh, ¡no sirve de nada hablar contigo! No escuchas. ¡Sólo oyes lo que quieres oír! Estás tan empapado de los prejuicios de los Cullen que eres incapaz de entender el punto de vista de los demás.

—Eso no es cierto, pero continúa. ¿Por qué no te pusiste en contacto con nosotros después, cuando estuviste segura de tu embarazo? Seguramente, necesitabas dinero.

—Sí.

—¿Y entonces?

—Después de ir al médico y asegurarme de que estaba embarazada, comencé a pensar en cuál sería la mejor forma de ponerme en contacto con Jasper sin que Esme lo averiguara. Y entonces, me enteré de que había muerto.

—Eso no debería haberte detenido. Tú tenías derecho a pedirnos ayuda.

Bella dejó escapar una carcajada amarga.

—Ninguno de ustedes se acordaron de llamarme y decirme que Jasper había muerto. ¿Cómo te crees que me sentí cuando me enteré por las noticias? Esa omisión me demostró mejor que ninguna otra cosa lo poco que me valoraban. ¡Y no me digas que no sabías dónde estaba! Su abogado me había encontrado.

Con una expresión sombría, Edward le dijo:

—Fue imperdonable por nuestra parte no avisarte. Yo soy igual de culpable que el resto de la familia. La muerte de Jasper fue todo un golpe, y yo estaba destrozado.

Pero, a pesar de lo mucho que te culpara, a pesar de que te guardara resentimiento por lo que hiciste, si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo… —Edward se interrumpió y se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Pero no puedes. Nadie puede.

Él observó atentamente su rostro encantador y atormentado.

—Hay algo más, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres contarme?

Bella se encogió de hombros ligeramente y fijó la vista en el suelo.

—Veamos —dijo Edward, y comenzó a enumerar los hechos tal y como los conocía—. Ni siquiera tenías dieciocho años cuando Jasper murió. Si recuerdo bien, no tenías familia con la que regresar. Jasper era muy manirroto con el dinero, así que supongo que no te pudo dar mucho cuando te marchaste. Así que eras una adolescente embarazada sin nadie que pudiera ayudarte y sin dinero.

Lo más natural, en aquellas circunstancias, era que hubieras vuelto con nosotros.

—Aquellas circunstancias no tenían nada de naturales —matizó Bella.

—¿Qué era lo que te daba tanto miedo, Bella? ¿Qué pensabas que haría Esme? Tuvo que haber sido algo horrible como para que prefirieras sufrir en el silencio y en la pobreza antes que pedirnos ayuda. Tenías miedo de que Esme te quitara a tu hija, ¿verdad? —al decirlo, Edward vio la desesperación y el miedo en los ojos de Bella. Vio la verdad.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Con la voz rasgada por la emoción, dijo:

—Dudo que ella hubiera querido la custodia de su nieta, que había nacido de aquella chica poco apropiada con la que se había casado su hijo. Lo que me asustaba entonces, y todavía me asusta, es cómo Esme hubiera tratado a Natalie.

No podía soportar que insultara a mi hija como me había insultado a mí, que la avergonzara y la denigrara, y que hiciera que se sintiera menos que nada. No quiero que Esme se acerque a Natalie. No le confiaría ni una cría de gusano a esa mujer, y mucho menos a mi niña. No permitiré que la trate como me trataba a mí, o como trataba a su hijo. Si es necesario, lucharé, gritaré y sangraré para evitarlo. ¿Me oyes? ¡Prefiero morir antes que permitirlo!

Bella agarró a Edward por la pechera de la camisa con las dos manos y comenzó a sacudirlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas se le derramaban por la cara.

La desesperación le dio fuerzas. Edward tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Le tomó las manos con tanta suavidad como pudo y se las puso en la espalda, sujetándola.

—No voy a quitarte a tu hija, ni voy a permitir que Esme le haga daño. ¿Me oyes, Bella? Deja de luchar contra mí. No quiero hacerte daño. Tranquila, tranquila… — murmuró, intentando calmarla. Ella estaba llorando con unos sollozos que agitaban todo su cuerpo y que a él le rompían el corazón. Edward la dejó llorar hasta que los sollozos cesaron y su cuerpo se derrumbó contra él.

—Nadie le va a hacer daño a Natalie, ni la va a avergonzar, ni a hacer que se sienta inferior —repitió Edward, y le acarició el pelo—. Esme no va a tener la oportunidad de influenciar a Natalie. Yo voy a cuidar de vosotras. Voy a llevaros a casa, al Diamond C.

Bella se quedó rígida al oírlo. No era posible que hubiera entendido bien.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**LuluuPattinson **

** tulgarita **

**Mar91**

** OnlyRobPatti**

**torrespera172 **

** twifanlight07 **


	6. CAPÍTULO SEIS

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO SEIS**_

—He dicho que os voy a llevar a las dos a casa —repitió Edward, preparándose para rebatir todos los argumentos y rechazar todas las protestas de Bella.

Ella dio dos pasos atrás. Miró a su alrededor y dijo:

—Ésta es mi casa. La casa de Natalie. Hemos sido felices aquí. No vamos a ir a ninguna parte.

Edward paseó la mirada por la estancia. Al verlo, Bella se irguió.

—Sé que este apartamento no es tan elegante como las habitaciones decoradas por un diseñador que hay en el rancho, pero tampoco es un basurero.

—Yo no he dicho que lo fuera. Deja de anticipar lo que voy a decir. Tienes la costumbre de hacerlo, y la mayor parte de las veces te equivocas.

Cuando Edward vio que ella abría la boca para hablar, dijo:

—Déjame terminar, por favor. ¿Por qué vas a vivir aquí y seguir pagando el alquiler, cuando podrías tener todo aquel espacio en el rancho? Tú misma me dijiste que aquella casa era perfecta para los niños. Ahora hay una niña Cullen para llenar todas aquellas habitaciones.

—¡No! El rancho está demasiado lejos. Me pasaría todo el día yendo y viniendo, y no tendría tiempo para estar con Natalie.

—Yo no quiero que vayas y vengas todos los días. ¿No puedes dejar tu trabajo? Tendrás que dejar el de por la noche, de todas formas, cuando Natalie salga del hospital. Si es que aguantas hasta entonces —dijo él, y le tomó la cara con ambas manos. Con el dedo gordo de la mano derecha, le acarició la piel de debajo del ojo.

— Tienes ojeras y estás agotada. Y has adelgazado. No tienes más que piel y huesos — añadió. Aquello no era estrictamente cierto. Edward notaba algunas de sus curvas apretadas contra él mientras hablaba, pero era cierto que ella estaba más delgada. A él no le gustaban las mujeres huesudas. Le encantaban las curvas, su suavidad seductora…

—Edward, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Claro, claro —mintió él—. Quieres conservar tu trabajo, pero al menos, podrías tomar una excedencia en la empresa de mensajería.

—No. Necesito el dinero.

—En el Diamond C no necesitarías dinero. Yo…

—¡No! —Bella se las arregló para librarse de las manos de Edward—. No quiero vivir de la caridad de nadie. Nunca lo he hecho, y nunca lo haré. Además, tú eres la última persona de la que aceptaría ayuda.

—Está bien, está bien. Si quieres un trabajo, tienes un puesto en el Diamond C.

—¿Qué trabajo? —le preguntó ella, desconfiadamente—. ¿Alguna tontería que estás pensando mientras hablamos? No, gracias. Yo me gano mi dinero trabajando de verdad.

—No es un trabajo de mentira. ¿Te acuerdas de mi despacho?

—Sí. Estaba hecho un desastre.

—Y todavía lo está. Podrías hacer el trabajo administrativo hasta que mi secretaria vuelva de la baja de maternidad. Sé que en el trabajo utilizas un ordenador para organizar los envíos. La hoja de cálculo que yo uso no es diferente a la tuya. Aprenderías rápidamente el programa —le dijo él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba pensando en todo aquello, comenzó a respirar más relajadamente.

—¿Cuándo vuelve tu secretaria? —le preguntó.

—A principios de septiembre. Cuando Natalie vuelva al colegio.

Bella asintió. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba enredando en sus planes, dio marcha atrás.

—No. No voy a llevar a Natalie al Diamond C.

Edward se dio cuenta de que había recordado el peor de sus miedos.

—Nadie le dirá ni le hará nada a Natalie. Ni en el Diamond C ni en ningún otro lugar —le dijo, con absoluta convicción.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Y si Esme aparece de repente en el rancho y ve a mi hija? ¿Y si averigua que Natalie es su nieta?

—Ella no vendrá al rancho. Nunca le gustó. Vivía allí porque mi padre se negaba a ir a otro sitio. Además, el rancho es mío.

Aquello no consiguió convencer a Bella.

—No. No puedo arriesgarme a que Esme lo averigüe. Aunque ella no sea la dueña del Diamond C, podría aparecer por allí. ¿Te imaginas lo que ocurriría? No quiero exponer a Natalie al veneno de Esme. Nosotras seguiremos viviendo aquí.

—¿Es que crees que no puedo hacerle frente a Esme? —le preguntó Edward con incredulidad.

—No sé si puedes o no, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de averiguarlo.

No permitiré que insulten a mi hija, ni que la hagan sentirse de segunda clase.

—Yo no soy mi hermano. Esme no me domina como a él.

—No vamos a ir.

—No lo entiendes, Bella. No tienes otro remedio.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No quería tener que obligarte a ir, pero lo haré porque es lo mejor para Natalie y para ti.

—¿Y cómo vas a obligarme?

—Había un límite de tiempo para que aceptaras la asignación que fijaba el acuerdo de divorcio. Y ha expirado.

Ciegamente, Bella estiró un brazo para localizar el sofá. Después, se hundió en él.

—¿Cómo puede tener tan mala suerte una persona? —preguntó, y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Edward se sentó a su lado y le apartó las manos de la cara para que lo mirara.

—A partir de ahora, sólo te ocurrirán cosas buenas. Si me dejas que te ayude.

Al cabo de unos momentos de silencio, Bella reaccionó.

—Puedes ayudar. Puedes ayudarnos, pagando la factura del hospital y dejándonos en paz.

—Eso es lo único que no puedo hacer. Natalie tiene derecho a conocer su herencia. Sé que tú nos desprecias, y que los Cullen hemos hecho cosas mal, pero tú también.

Bella sacudió la cabeza e intentó negarlo.

—Sí, tú también. Mantuviste en secreto la existencia de Natalie para la familia de su padre —le recordó Edward—. Y eso estuvo mal.

Bella cerró los ojos. Él tenía razón. Aunque tuviera una muy buena razón para no contarles lo de Natalie, aquello no había estado bien.

—¿Por qué vas a pedirle a otra persona que cuide de la niña mientras trabajas? En el rancho, podrías cuidarla tú misma. Tendrás una jornada flexible, y podrás organizarla teniendo en cuenta el horario de Natalie. A mí no me importa cuándo hagas el trabajo. Mi secretaria tiene un buen sueldo, seguro y las ventajas de un trabajo como ese. Y tú también las tendrías. ¿No te resulta tentador?

Bella lo miró durante unos instantes.

—Eres tan persuasivo como Lucifer intentando convencer a un alma susceptible.

Edward sonrió.

—Yo no estoy cualificado para hacer el papel de Lucifer. ¿No era el más bello de todos los ángeles? Yo no puedo competir en el departamento de belleza.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso —murmuró Bella.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada.

—¿Qué dices a mi oferta, Bella?

—¿Acaso tengo elección? Sabes que no puedo pagar la cuenta del hospital. Y será aún más grande cuando le den el alta a Natalie —le advirtió. Con sólo pensar en aquella factura, le temblaban las manos.

—No te estoy ofreciendo un mal trato —le dijo Edward.

—Eso está por ver. Una parte de mí me dice que me arrepentiré muy pronto.

Que lo lamentaré de verdad —dijo Bella, con un escalofrío premonitorio.

—No lo lamentarás —replicó Edward.

**ooooo**

—¿Cuánto falta, mamá?

—No mucho. Ya estamos muy cerca.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó Natalie, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con el cinturón de seguridad.

—En cuanto lleguemos a los límites del Diamond C —respondió Bella, mientras miraba a su hija por el espejo retrovisor. Le había hecho una camita a Natalie en el asiento trasero, pero desde que la niña se había despertado de su siesta, había estado pidiéndole que le dejara sentarse y mirar por la ventana.

Un par de kilómetros después, Bella dijo:

—Mira, ya hemos llegado al portón del rancho.

—¡Hala! ¿Ese letrero es el nombre? —preguntó Natalie, estirando el cuello para poder ver mejor.

—Sí. Ésa es la marca del Diamond C. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Muy bien. Estoy deseando ver las vacas y los caballos, y Edward me ha dicho que me enseñaría a montar y…

—Bueno, no tan rápido. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que ha dicho el doctor Vulturi?

La expresión de entusiasmo se borró del rostro de Natalie. Bella se sintió culpable por haber destruido la alegría de su hija, y añadió suavemente:

—Él no dijo que tuvieras que quedarte en la cama todo el día, ¿te acuerdas? Podrás hacer todas esas cosas, pero poco a poco. Harás un poco cada día hasta que estés fuerte. Y para el final del verano, podrás hacerlas todas —dijo Bella.

Mientras cruzaba los dedos disimuladamente y sonreía a Natalie, suplicó mentalmente que sus palabras se convirtieran en realidad.

Cuando había ido a recoger a Natalie, en la oficina de administración del hospital le habían dado el recibo del pago completo de la factura. Bella se había sentido como si le hubieran quitado un saco de piedras de la espalda. Sin embargo, en aquel momento se preguntaba si lo que había hecho aceptando pasar el verano en el rancho no era sólo cambiar una carga de preocupaciones por otra. Entonces, se reprendió. Edward tenía razón. Anticipaba las preocupaciones y los problemas, y la mayoría de las veces, sin razón alguna.

Él salió de la casa a recibirlas. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros que parecen hechos a medida de sus piernas largas y sus caderas estrechas, y botas de montar, que le hacían aún más alto y sexy. Se había remangado las mangas de la camisa azul de algodón que llevaba, dejando expuestos los brazos musculosos cubiertos de vello.

Era todo un hombre. Atractivo, seductor, peligroso. Bella sintió que se le secaba la boca y que se le humedecían las palmas de las manos. Aquél no era un buen comienzo. No, después de haber pasado tantas horas diciéndose que debía permanecer fría, que no debía dejarse impresionar ni afectar por aquel hombre.

—¿Han tenido un buen viaje? —preguntó Edward, sonriendo.

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella.

Entonces, Edward se volvió hacia Natalie.

—¿Y qué tal estás tú?

—Muy bien. He dormido casi todo el viaje, así que no tengo sueño —informó Natalie, observando de reojo a su madre.

—Está intentando librarse de su siesta de por la tarde —le explicó Bella a Edward. Después miró con indulgencia a Natalie, y añadió—: Bueno, creo que por hoy puedes saltarte esa siesta.

Natalie sonrió encantada.

—¿Y puedo ver los caballos? —le preguntó a Edward, con los ojos azules brillantes de excitación.

—En un rato. Billy ha hecho unas galletas especiales para ti. Se disgustaría si no fueras a probarlas. ¿Te parece bien?

Natalie asintió. Entonces, Edward tomó las dos maletas más grandes, y Bella tomó su bolsa de viaje y la ropa de la cama improvisada de Natalie.

Billy las estaba esperando en la puerta de la cocina.

—Te he hecho unas galletas —le dijo a Natalie, sin apartar sus ojos de la niña.

Ella olisqueó el aire, y preguntó esperanzadamente:

—¿De pepitas de chocolate?

—¿Las hay de otra clase? —le preguntó Billy.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Edward tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Natalie.

—Entonces, ¿has traído la lista de comida que te ha dado el doctor? —le preguntó Billya la niña.

Natalie arrugó la naricita.

—Sí. Son cosas con hierro, como hígado. ¡Puaj!

—Bueno, habrá más cosas en esa lista, estoy seguro, así que no tendremos que comer hígado a menudo —le dijo—. Me acuerdo de que tu padre comía mucha carne del Diamond C cuando estaba enfermo. Ya verás, nos las arreglaremos —añadió.

—¿Tú conocías a mi padre? —preguntó Natalie, con un respeto reverencial.

—Claro. Durante toda su vida.

—¿Y me vas a contar cosas de él?

Billy miró a Bella para ver cómo reaccionaba. Ella asintió ligeramente, y entonces, el viejo vaquero dijo:

—Tenemos todo el verano para hablar de tu padre.

Natalie sonrió a Billy. Bella pensó que los ojos del viejo estaban sospechosamente brillantes, como si los tuviera llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

Natalie se excusó para ir al baño, y entonces, los tres adultos se quedaron sentados en silencio durante un momento. Entonces, Billy habló:

—Si le pusiéramos una peluca rubia a esta niña, podría pasar por la hermana gemela de Jasper a su edad. Es asombroso.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Bella.

Edward asintió.

—Cuando la vi en la silla de ruedas por el pasillo del hospital, nadie tuvo que decirme quién era.

—Supongo que yo estoy tan acostumbrada a verla todos los días que no me he dado cuenta de lo fuerte que es el parecido —dijo Bella, y se quedó mirando el interior de su taza de café con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Edward.

Natalie volvió en aquel momento, y Bella no pudo responder a la pregunta.

Edward subió las maletas. Bella se quedaría de nuevo en la habitación del porche, y Natalie ocuparía el cuarto de al lado. Demasiado impaciente como para esperar a que su madre terminara de deshacer las maletas, la niña pidió que la dejaran ir a ver los caballos al corral, y Billy se la llevó con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Edward se sentó en la cama, observando cómo Bella colocaba la ropa en la cómoda de Natalie. Ella llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color caqui y una camiseta de color verde esmeralda. Los pantalones dejaban al descubierto sus largas piernas, lo cual hizo que Edward tuviera que tragar saliva un par de veces.

Controlando el tono de su voz, le dijo:

—No estaba seguro de que vendrías.

—Yo tampoco, pero en realidad, no me has dejado elección.

—Podrías haberte escapado.

—Sí, pero, ¿cuánto habría tardado en encontrarme tu detective privado?

—No mucho —admitió él, sin un ápice de vergüenza y con cierta petulancia.

—Eso pensé yo.

Edward observó su trasero firme y bien proporcionado mientras ella estaba agachada, colocando unas camisetas en uno de los cajones bajos. Él tuvo que obligarse a tumbarse apoyado sobre los codos en la cama, para colocar sus manos fuera del camino de la tentación.

—Natalie está muy emocionada con todo lo del rancho —comentó Bella, sin darse la vuelta—. Voy a tener que trabajar mucho para conseguir que duerma su siesta diaria.

Entonces se puso en pie y dio dos pasos atrás. Estaba tan cerca de él que Edward percibía su olor, algo sutil y dulce con un matiz de flores de la selva tropical, como si poseyera poderes mágicos… o letales. Aquella fragancia inundó sus sentidos con fuerza, seductoramente.

Bella se dio la vuelta de repente y lo pilló mirándola como un hombre sediento miraría un oasis en mitad del desierto.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y se ruborizó. Se había dado cuenta de lo que significaban aquellas miradas masculinas. ¿Cómo no iba a haberse dado cuenta, pensó Edward amargamente, si él había bajado la guardia de aquella forma? Por primera vez, se preguntó en serio si quizá no habría cometido el error más grande de su vida pidiéndole a Bella que fuera al Diamond C. Había estado tan obsesionado por ayudar a su sobrina que no se había dado cuenta del peligro que entrañaba la madre.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Bella, para romper el silencio y el contacto visual.

—Me estaba preguntando por qué frunciste el ceño cuando Billy dijo que Natalie se parecía tanto a su padre. ¿Odias tanto a Jasper que te molesta que su hija se le parezca?

—Claro que no. No odio a Jasper. ¿De dónde te has sacado esa idea tan tonta?

—De unas cuantas cosas que has dicho. Has dado a entender que sientes cosas parecidas al odio, aunque no hayas mencionado la palabra.

—Fruncí el ceño solamente porque, si Billy ha visto tan rápidamente el parecido entre Natalie y Jasper, entonces Esme también lo notará rápidamente. Y eso me causa terror.

—Te he dicho que Esme no va a aparecer por aquí. Y menos durante los meses calurosos y secos del verano. Dice que este tiempo le resulta muy duro para su delicado cutis —le dijo Edward. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella.

—No te preocupes por mi madrastra. Yo me encargaré de ella si aparece. Aunque no aparecerá.

Ella lo observó con perspicacia, clavando en él sus hermosos ojos. Aquella mirada le llegó al alma. Sin poder evitarlo, le quitó el pañuelo que llevaba en el pelo y enredó los dedos en su melena sedosa. Cómo disfrutaba al sentir el pelo de Bella entre los dedos.

Cómo adoraba su esencia. Cómo ansiaba probar sus labios. La acercó a él, de manera que en su campo de visión no hubo otra cosa que su adorable rostro.

—Bella —murmuró contra sus labios.

Ella no se retiró, así que la tentación de besarla fue más fuerte que la resistencia y las recriminaciones. Bella era la mujer a la que deseaba, y tendría que haber sido de piedra para haber podido apartarse de ella. El beso fue apasionado, caliente, como una llama alimentada por una bocanada de oxígeno.

Edward sintió un placer tan intenso que bordeaba un dolor exquisito. Él quería que aquel dolor exquisito continuara para siempre.

—¡Basta! —con una fuerza que Bella no conocía, lo empujó con las palmas de las manos en el pecho—, ¡Ésta era una de las razones por las que no quería venir al rancho! Esto no puede ocurrir entre nosotros. Es absolutamente imposible.

Edward parpadeó.

—Bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no es lo más inteligente del mundo, pero yo no lo describiría como absolutamente imposible.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Sentimos una fuerte atracción el uno por el otro, los dos somos solteros, no tenemos parentesco de sangre y han pasado años desde que…

—Déjalo ahí mismo. No haces más que insinuar todo tipo de cosas horribles que, supuestamente, yo le hice a Jasper, pero aún así me besas y quieres acostarte conmigo… —dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Después, se apartó de él y se acercó a la ventana. Billy y Natalie estaban junto al corral, mirando los caballos. No parecía que fueran a volver pronto a la casa.

—Me parece que éste es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Vamos a resolver esto de una vez por todas. ¿De qué me acusas, exactamente? —Bella encaró a Edward, pálida pero con la cabeza bien alta.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	7. CAPÍTULO SIETE

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO SIETE**_

—Estás segura de que quieres hablar de ello? No tenemos por qué hacerlo — respondió Edward.

—Sí. Debemos hacerlo. Si vamos a vivir en la misma casa durante los dos próximos meses, tenemos que aclarar las cosas. Natalie tiene que recuperar fuerzas, y ella es una niña muy sensible. Se daría cuenta de que hay tensión entre nosotros, y eso le disgustaría.

Bella esperó a que Edward respondiera. En realidad, no quería tener aquella conversación con él. Prefería volver a la situación en la que habían estado unos segundos antes. A ella le encantaba cómo la había besado, cómo la había abrazado contra su cuerpo hasta que sus cuerpos se habían adaptado como la naturaleza dictaba que tenían que adaptarse.

Asombrada, Bella se preguntó cómo y cuándo había comenzado a experimentar aquellos sentimientos peligrosos. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Se habría vuelto loca? ¿Por qué se estaba permitiendo soñar con algo que nunca podría ocurrir? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué estaba soñando con un hombre en el que no confiaba por completo?

Edward le había dicho que mantendría a Esme alejada de Natalie. Sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que cambiara de opinión. Ella lo miró, y se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando atentamente.

—Bien, ¿por qué no empiezas? Me da la impresión de que no puedes esperar para cantarme las cuarenta. Pues ahora tienes una oportunidad.

—Está bien —dijo Edward—. Me gustaría saber qué habrías hecho si Jasper no hubiera muerto. ¿Le habrías dicho que iba a tener una hija?

—Sí —respondió Bella, sin dudarlo—. Yo crecí sin conocer a mi padre. No habría impedido que mi hija conociera al suyo. Nunca le habría hecho eso a Natalie —explicó, y después lo miró con curiosidad—. Tú también creciste con uno solo de tus progenitores.

¿No habrías preferido estar con los dos?

—Obviamente. Pero no estamos hablando de mí. No le contaste nada a Natalie sobre la familia de su padre. ¿Por qué no? Ella debe de haberte preguntado muchas veces. Es natural que quisiera saberlo.

—Siempre pensé que se lo contaría cuando creciera, cuando tuviera el carácter formado. Cuando fuera independiente, y lo suficientemente mayor como para juzgar por sí misma —dijo Bella.

A juzgar por cómo Edward apretó los labios, ella supo que aquellas palabras le habían hecho daño.

—¿Y qué somos? ¿Una familia infernal? ¿Pensabas que nuestra influencia habría sido tan mala para la niña?

—Esme sí lo habría sido. Sé que no soy objetiva en cuanto a ella. Posiblemente tenga algunas buenas cualidades, pero yo nunca las he visto. Creo que es una persona horrible y cruel, y no quiero que se acerque a Natalie, ni a mí tampoco. Eso es lo que siento, y no puedo evitarlo.

—Tienes derecho a sentirlo. Eso lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es tu decisión de marcharte de aquí, de romper tu matrimonio y dejar a tu marido. Tú no estabas aquí para ver lo que le hizo eso a Jasper.

No tuviste que ver cómo comenzaba a destruirse a sí mismo. Lo abandonaste, y al hacerlo, lo condenaste a muerte.

—¡No! —gritó Bella—. Me fui para conseguir todo lo contrario.

Me fui para salvarlo. Para salvar nuestro matrimonio.

—No es cierto, Bella. No se abandona a una persona para salvarla. Eso no tiene sentido.

—Intenta entenderlo. Por favor, por una vez, intenta escuchar con la mente abierta —le rogó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Está bien. Explícate —dijo Edward. Estaba de pie frente a ella, cruzado de brazos, con los labios apretados, con una expresión de intransigencia en el semblante.

Ella tomó aire, temblorosamente, y comenzó de nuevo:

—Sé que algunas cosas de las que ocurrieron fueron culpa mía.

Lo admito. Yo llegué a esta casa siendo una chica tonta, pero ser joven no es una excusa válida. Debería haber sabido qué tenía que esperar. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Jasper me quisiera y se hubiera casado conmigo me hizo pensar que sería aceptada. Quizá se me habían olvidado todas las lecciones sobre prejuicios que me había dado la vida, al estar tan enamorada. El amor había cambiado mi forma de ver el mundo, así que pensé que quizá el mundo también me viera a mí de una forma distinta. Bien tonta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa amarga.

—A mí me parece que el hecho de esperar que la familia de tu marido te acepte no es una tontería, ni algo ilógico.

—En la mayoría de los sitios, quizá, pero no en el Diamond C.

—Estás confundiendo el Diamond C con Esme. No son la misma cosa. Ni por asomo.

—Quizá no, pero para mí sí lo eran entonces. Esme dirigía esta casa, y a todo el mundo que había en ella. Sobre todo, a Jasper y a mí.

—Está bien, ya entiendo que la vida era difícil para ti, pero ¿lo intentaste de veras? A mí me parece que te marchaste muy deprisa, demasiado fácilmente.

—Por que Jasper estaba empezando a cambiar. Yo sabía que, si me quedaba, él dejaría de quererme. Verás, si alguien oye siempre lo mismo, al final lo cree. Esme aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para despojarme verbalmente de las cualidades que alguna vez haya poseído. Le decía a Jasper, una y otra vez, que yo no era más que una basura, y que sólo estaba en el Diamond C por una cosa: por el dinero de su familia —Bella cerró los ojos al desenterrar todos aquellos recuerdos, tan dolorosos para ella.

— Yo me daba cuenta de que él había empezado a preguntarse si no habría sido un error enamorarse de mí y casarse conmigo. Su madre tenía tanta influencia sobre él que yo pensé que nuestro matrimonio sólo sobreviviría si nos íbamos de aquí. Eso es lo que me parecía en aquel momento. Quizá estuviera equivocada.

—Quizá —le dijo Edward, con un tono de voz grave.

—No creas que no lo pensé mil veces. No estaba segura de si estaba haciendo lo correcto cuando salí por la puerta de esta casa.

En parte, quería que Jasper me detuviera. Pero él no lo hizo.

Incluso cuando estaba esperando el autobús en Crossroads tuve la tentación de darme la vuelta y volver al rancho, pensando que si intentaba convencerlo de nuevo, quizá lo consiguiera.

—¿Convencerlo de qué? —preguntó Edward.

—De que se marchara conmigo para empezar una nueva vida.

Podríamos buscar un apartamento en cualquier sitio y buscar trabajo. Yo sabía que a él no le resultaría fácil porque nunca había sido pobre, nunca le había faltado nada, pero creía que si yo estaba a su lado, queriéndolo con todo mi corazón, él podría superarlo.

—¿Y en qué iba a trabajar él? ¿En una gasolinera? ¿De camarero?

—¿Y por qué no? No hay nada malo en ese tipo de trabajos. Yo me he ganado la vida haciéndolos. No son degradantes.

—No reacciones así, Bella. Yo no he dicho que fueran degradantes. No tienen nada de malo para la mayoría de la gente, incluyéndome a mí. Pero ¿Jasper? — Edward sacudió la cabeza.

— Él nunca habría trabajado en nada parecido.

—Y yo no le sugería que lo hiciera. A él sólo le quedaba un año para terminar la universidad. Podría haber conseguido un trabajo mejor pagado, en una oficina, quizá.

Podría haber terminado su licenciatura. No creo que Carlisle se hubiera negado a pagarle los estudios, pero aunque se hubiera negado, nos las habríamos arreglado.

Habríamos tardado más, eso es.

—Lo tenías bien planeado. Estabas bien segura de todo.

—No. No es cierto. No lo tenía todo planeado, sólo tenía la esperanza de que lejos del Diamond C tendríamos una oportunidad que no tendríamos en el rancho. Y todavía estoy convencida de ello.

Cuando me fui, le di a Jasper la dirección de mi prima Rose.

Le dije que sabría dónde encontrarme si cambiaba de opinión.

Yo pensé, como una tonta enamorada, que él vendría a buscarme. Esperaba que lo hiciera, aunque él permitió que me marchara de esta casa. Rezaba por ello, recé hasta la noche en que me enteré de su muerte —dijo Bella, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquel momento devastador—. Jasper no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar el rancho, y yo no podía quedarme —murmuró, con la voz llena de tristeza—. Ésa fue nuestra desgracia.

Edward se quedó mirando a Bella fijamente, y después se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ésa es tu versión. Yo recuerdo las cosas de una forma diferente. Cuando Jasper descubrió que te habías marchado, echó abajo la habitación que habíais compartido. Yo le impedí que arrancara el ventilador del techo, y eso fue lo único que dejó intacto. Se quedó furioso y amargado. ¿Qué hombre no lo estaría al descubrir que su mujer lo ha abandonado? Ésa es una traición que nadie puede olvidar. Se volvió loco. Comenzó a beber demasiado, a perseguir demasiadas… comenzó a recorrer toda la zona como un imprudente en aquel Ferrari que Esme le compró.

—¿Un Ferrari para sustituir a una esposa inapropiada? No es mal negocio — dijo Bella, con la voz teñida de ironía. Una sonrisa sin alegría se le dibujó en los labios.

—No fue así —dijo Edward rápidamente—. Jasper no pidió aquel coche. Recuerdo lo sorprendido que se quedó cuando lo trajeron. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, porque a él no le importaba nada de lo que le rodeaba, ni tampoco su seguridad ni su supervivencia.

Al percibir la acusación en el tono de voz de Edward, Bella le dijo:

—Él sabía dónde estaba yo. Podría haber ido a buscarme en cualquier momento.

—Él no tenía que ir a buscarte, Bella. Tú eras su mujer. ¡Debías haberte quedado con él! —exclamó Edward, y vio cómo se encendían de ira los ojos de su cuñada. Sin embargo, cuando ella volvió a hablar, lo hizo con ironía, no con furia.

—¿Acaso no has oído ni una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho?

—Lo he escuchado todo. Pero es tu versión, tu parte de la historia.

—Si me has escuchado, no deberías culparme de lo que ocurrió. No te atrevas a pensar que todo fue un malentendido que podría haberse resuelto con unas cuantas palabras. Tú mismo me has dicho que oías nuestras voces a través de la pared. Nosotros hablamos mucho. Yo hablé con Jasper hasta quedarme ronca. Y él entendía lo que yo le estaba diciendo. Simplemente, no quería salir del rancho y concederle una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio, y yo no podía quedarme — repitió Bella—.

¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que tú sabes que lo que le ocurrió a Jasper no fue únicamente responsabilidad mía. Ustedes también tienen que admitir que fue culpa suya que tuviera aquella vena destructiva. Incluyéndote a ti, su hermano mayor. Y tú no quieres admitirlo. Es mucho más fácil culpar a su esposa, la traidora que lo abandonó.

Pero quiero que sepas que, cuanto antes reconozcas que no todo fue culpa mía, antes comenzaremos a llevarnos bien.

Ella observó el rostro de Edward. Su expresión era una mezcla de negación y de indignación.

—Si eres justo, Edward, tendrías que mirar el pasado desde todas las perspectivas, no sólo desde la tuya. Siempre hay varias caras de la misma cosa.

—¡Mami, ya estoy aquí! —dijo Natalie, desde el umbral de la puerta, mirando a los dos adultos con incertidumbre.

—Hola, cariño —le dijo Bella, sonriendo para tranquilizar a la niña, la cual, evidentemente, había notado la tensión que había entre ellos—. Estaba sacando tus libros en este momento.

Al ver el libro que su madre tenía en las manos, Natalie corrió hacia ella y lo tomó.

—Tú me leíste este libro, tío Edward. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí, me acuerdo. En el hospital, el día que nos conocimos.

—¿Me lo vas a leer otra vez?

—Claro, pero en otro momento, pequeña. Ahora tengo que ocuparme de unas cuantas cosas en el rancho —le dijo. Le acarició el pelo a Natalie y la sonrió antes de irse.

Natalie se sentó en la cama.

—Cuéntame qué caballos has visto —le pidió Bella a su hija mientras observaba a Edward saliendo de la habitación. Sabía que no había conseguido explicarle lo que le había ocurrido hacía seis años. Y sabía también que por consiguiente, su relación con él estaría llena de tensión y de problemas.

¿Relación? Aquélla era una palabra extraña para describir los papeles de jefe y secretaria, anfitrión e invitada que iban a interpretar durante aquel verano. ¿Acaso había elegido inconscientemente la palabra porque realmente quería tener una relación personal con Edward? ¿Una relación íntima? Dios Santo, ¿la química que había entre ellos era tan fuerte como para conducirlos a sentimientos más profundos? Aquello era lo que le faltaba para complicarle la vida: enamorarse de Edward Cullen.

—Mami, ¿qué color te gusta más para un caballo?

—¿Cómo? —Bella se dio cuenta de que había dejado de escuchar a Natalie unos minutos antes.

—¡Oh, mami! —dijo Natalie, con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz una niña de cinco años—. ¿Cuál crees que es más bonito? ¿Uno marrón o uno amarillo? — repitió.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero me parece que los dos son preciosos.

—¿Y si tuvieras que elegir?

—El amarillo. El amarillo se llama palomino.

Natalie suspiró.

—No puedo decidirme.

—¿Y por qué tienes que decidirte?

—Porque Billy dice que el tío Edward eligió dos caballos para que yo aprendiera a montar.

—Ah. Un ruano y un palomino, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Bueno, pero no tienes que decidirte ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bien. Entonces, piénsalo durante un rato —le aconsejó Bella.

Natalie tenía aspecto de estar un poco cansada, pero ella le había prometido que no tendría que dormir la siesta aquella tarde, así que no se lo sugirió. Sin embargo, tenía que encontrar la forma de que Natalie descansara. En un tono despreocupado, le dijo:

—¿Por qué no te sientas en esa mecedora tan bonita que hay junto a la ventana y miras un libro de dibujos durante un rato?

—Está bien.

Natalie eligió un libro y se sentó en la mecedora* dejando libre a Bella para seguir preocupándose por aquella inesperada atracción que sentía por Edward.

Pese al comienzo difícil, Bella se adaptó perfectamente al suave ritmo de vida en el rancho. Al menos, todo era suave cuando Edward no estaba por allí. En cuanto él se acercaba a ella, Bella se ponía en alerta.

Aquel día, Bella apagó el ordenador y salió al corral donde Billy estaba dándole a Natalie una lección de montar. Bella se apoyó contra la valla, sin apartar la mirada de su hija.

—Puedes dejar de agarrarte a la valla como si te fuera la vida en ello —le dijo Edward, que se había acercado a ella—, Billy sabe lo que hace. Él fue quien me enseñó a montar a mí. Y a Jasper también. Relájate —añadió. Y, con toda la tranquilidad, posó su mano sobre la de Bella.

—Sé que Billy tiene mucho cuidado. Es sólo que los caballos son tan grandes, y Natalie tan pequeña que…

—Nifty es muy dócil y muy suave. Además, ya se le pasó la edad de galopar y saltar —Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando para tranquilizar a Bella, no sólo para conversar. Desde que habían tenido aquella discusión el día de la llegada de Bella y Natalie, ella había sido muy distante, y Edward tenía la impresión de que lo estaba evitando.

Él había intentado olvidar lo que ella le había contado sobre Jasper y la familia Cullen, pero no había podido. Sus palabras lo tenían obsesionado. Sospechaba que, posiblemente, lo que le había dicho era cierto. Y aquello no le gustaba en absoluto. Aunque admitía que lo más inteligente sería que siguieran alejados el uno del otro, le resultaba muy difícil.

Bella llevaba en el rancho tres semanas. Tres semanas. Y en tan poco tiempo, Natalie y ella le habían dado a la casa más vida y calor de la que había conocido en años. Él no se había dado cuenta de la soledad y el silencio que reinaban en el rancho. Ni de que le faltara algo en la vida. Cuando se sentía vagamente insatisfecho por el pasado, añadía otro proyecto a su agenda. Había llenado su vida de trabajo.

Bella no había quitado la mano cuando él la había tocado, y aquella señal de confianza agradó a Edward más de lo conveniente.

—¡Oh, no!

La exclamación, casi un susurro, de Bella, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Al asimilar la escena que tenía ante él, se dio cuenta de lo que la había alarmado.

—No pasa nada —le dijo—. A Nifty le encanta que lo abracen.

Natalie, que ya había terminado la lección, le había lanzado los brazos al cuello al caballo, que había bajado la cabeza.

—Natalie monta con mucha naturalidad. Lo debe de llevar en los genes — comentó Edward, y se acercó a abrir la puerta del corral—. Lo has hecho muy bien — le dijo a Natalie, que sonrió tímidamente—. Al final del verano, serás toda una jinete.

Edward tomó a Natalie de la mano y la condujo hacia la casa. Bella los siguió lentamente, intentando descifrar las señales que Edward le había enviado.

Después Bella supervisó el baño de la niña y la acostó. Edward llegó a tiempo para leerle la historia, tal y como le había prometido. Cuando entró en la habitación, le dio una bolsa de papel.

—Te he traído una cosa que creo que tu madre quiere que tengas.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó Natalie.

—Una especie de regalo, sí.

Natalie sacó algo que parecía el marco de una fotografía, y a Bella se le cortó la respiración.

—Es una foto de tu padre —le dijo Edward a la niña.

Natalie estudió atentamente la foto. Aunque Bella no podía verla, sabía que era el retrato que Edward había encontrado en la carpeta del armario de su despacho, la primera vez que ella había ido a visitarlo al rancho.

—Mi padre era muy guapo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Natalie.

—Sí —respondieron Edward y Bella al unísono.

—A partir de ahora, voy a tener su foto en la mesilla de noche —dijo la niña, y la colocó allí—. Gracias, tío Edward —añadió, impulsivamente, le echó los brazos al cuello—. Espero que te gusten los abrazos tanto como a Nifty.

—Pues claro que me gustan —respondió él, con una sonrisa cálida.

Por encima de la cabeza de la niña, las miradas de Edward y de Bella se cruzaron.

—Gracias —dijo ella silenciosamente, formando la palabra con los labios.

Después de leerle a Natalie el cuento, Edward bajó las escaleras con Bella.

—Ha sido un detalle muy bonito el que le hayas dado la foto de Jasper a Natalie. Yo sólo tengo un par de fotografías de carné suyas. Cuando te la pedí aquel día, la quería para ella.

—Me lo había imaginado.

En el piso de abajo, se separaron. Bella entró en el despacho a trabajar, y Edward se fue a la barraca a hablar con los hombres sobre el trabajo del día siguiente.

Unas horas después, Edward entró al despacho con una bandeja.

—¿Te importaría apagar esa cosa? —le pidió Edward, señalándole el ordenador con un gesto de la cabeza—. Billy está convencido de que debes estar hambrienta—le dijo.

Al ver el pedazo de tarta de limón y coco que le tendía Edward, a Bella se le hizo la boca agua.

—No puedo tener hambre después de la cena que he tomado antes, pero esta tarta tiene una pinta buenísima. Si no me cuido, voy a tener que ponerme a dieta muy pronto —dijo ella, mientras se llevaba el primer trocito de tarta a la boca—. Mmm… está deliciosa.

Comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Edward le quitó el plato de las manos y lo dejó, junto con el suyo, en la bandeja.

—Tienes una brizna de coco en la comisura del labio —murmuró Edward.

Antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, él alargó la mano y se lo quitó. Con el dedo, lentamente, le acarició los labios, y continuó haciéndolo hasta que Bella sintió un cosquilleo por el roce. Aunque sabía que su voz iba a sonar débil, Bella tuvo que preguntarle:

—¿Estás intentando memorizar la forma de mi boca?

—Sí. Quiero memorizarla con los ojos, con los dedos y con mis labios. Voy a besarte, ¿de acuerdo? —le preguntó, con un susurro de su voz aterciopelada.

—¿Me estás pidiendo permiso de verdad?

—¿Normalmente te agarro y te beso aunque tu no quieras?

—No. Siempre me concedes unos instantes para que me retire, si quiero —le concedió ella, con suavidad.

—¿Y vas a retirarte ahora? —le preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

—Debería hacerlo. Tendría que hacerlo, pero probablemente no lo haré.

—Deber. Tener que. Terribles palabras —murmuró Edward—. Tiene que haber un sitio y un lugar para ellas, cierto, pero no es éste.

Edward la besó delicadamente. Al menos, al principio. Pero cuanto más se tocaban sus labios, más fuerza cobraba su ansia. Y a medida que el hambre era cada vez mayor, crecía también la intensidad de sus besos. Bella se dio cuenta vagamente de que Edward la levantaba de su silla y la sentaba en su regazo. Sin pensarlo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. No fue hasta que él le tomó el pecho desnudo con la mano cuando la realidad se abrió paso en el cerebro anegado de emociones de Bella.

—Edward —le dijo, mientras le retiraba la mano con un suspiro—. Tenemos que parar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esto es demasiado peligroso. Tenemos un verano largo y caluroso por delante, y si no dejamos de besarnos y acariciarnos, ya sabes dónde terminaremos.

—¿Dónde?

—Tú en mi cama, o yo en la tuya —le dijo Bella sin ambages, mientras se colocaba la ropa—. Y Natalie está justo arriba. No puedo arriesgarme.

—¿Arriesgarte a qué? No entiendo de qué riesgo estás hablando. Sabes que yo no te haría daño.

Bella se deslizó de entre sus brazos y se apartó de él.

—Si nos convertimos en amantes… ¿qué crees que pensaría un juez si alguna vez hubiera un juicio por la custodia? Yo, acostándome con mi propio cuñado en esta casa, cuando mi hija está en la habitación de arriba? —Bella se estremeció al imaginarse la expresión severa de un juez.

Edward se levantó de la silla y se quedó frente a ella.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ni yo, ni nadie más, te quitará a Natalie? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo no abandoné a Jasper de la forma que tú piensas? ¿Por qué no me crees?

Se enfrentaron el uno al otro. Aunque sus labios todavía ardían de los besos que habían compartido el abismo que se extendía entre ellos parecía insalvable.

Bella sintió una profunda tristeza.

—Buenas noches, Edward—murmuró, y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	8. CAPÍTULO OCHO

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO OCHO**_

Dos días después, Natalie estaba muy refunfuñona. No había nada que la complaciera, y aquello era un comportamiento muy extraño en ella. Bella observó a su hija con atención.

Con una cuchara para aplastarle suavemente la lengua, vio aquello que temía ver: Natalie tenía la garganta irritada y roja. Cuando le puso el termómetro, supo que tenían problemas. La niña no podía disimular el miedo, que se le reflejó en los ojos antes de poder ponerse la máscara de valentía.

Mientras Bella hablaba por teléfono con el doctor Vulturi, Edward entró en la cocina. Por la conversación de Bella, y por la palidez de Natalie, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—No te encuentras bien, ¿verdad, pequeña?

—No, y no quiero ir al hospital otra vez —respondió Natalie, con la barbilla temblorosa.

Bella colgó el teléfono justo a tiempo para oír el comentario de su hija.

—Me temo que tendremos que ir, cariño. El doctor Vulturi quiere verte.

Pero también me ha dicho que posiblemente no tendrás que quedarte durante mucho tiempo. Vamos, cariño. Tenemos que hacer la bolsa. Tenemos un viaje largo por delante.

Edward tomó a Natalie de la mano e hizo que se volviera hacia él.

—¿Alguna vez has ido en helicóptero?

—No.

—¿Y te gustaría ir en helicóptero a Abilene?

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Natalie, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—De verdad.

—¡Bien!

—Pues sube a tu habitación y recoge lo que necesites.

En cuanto Natalie salió por la puerta, Bella se volvió hacia él.

—Edward, muchísimas gracias por ofrecer el helicóptero.

—No digas nada, por favor —le dijo él, al ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi sobrina favorita. Pero… ¿estás muy preocupada? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

—No, no. Sólo que, estando tan débil, cualquier infección es peligrosa para ella.

Edward vio sus manos apretadas, y el miedo en sus ojos.

—Ven aquí —le dijo, y la abrazó—. Supongo que es natural que una buena madre se preocupe por sus hijos, pero Natalie se pondrá bien —Bella estaba tan rígida entre sus brazos que parecía que la habían atado con cuerda de embalar.

— Se pondrá bien —le murmuró él contra el pelo, mientras le acariciaba lentamente; la espalda, intentando que se relajara.

—Edward, por favor, no seas tan bueno conmigo ahora, o me voy a derrumbar. Y eso no puedo permitírmelo.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Ya no tendrás que enfrentarte a esto tú sola nunca más —le dijo él.

Bella se relajó durante un instante, pero luego se puso tensa de nuevo, como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

—Estaré sola otra vez cuando volvamos a casa en agosto. Es mejor que no me acostumbre a apoyarme en nadie.

—Yo no soy nadie. Soy el tío de tu hija. ¿No te das cuenta de que, a partir de ahora, seré parte de sus vidas? ¿Acaso crees que voy a abandonaros cuando se vayan de aquí?

—No tienes ninguna obligación legal hacia nosotras.

Edward dejó escapar un juramento entre dientes. Estaba tan disgustado que ni siquiera se disculpó. Respiró hondo, intentando tragarse su ira.

—Ya sé que no tienes muy buen concepto de los Cullen, y también sé que tenemos la reputación de ser despiadados. Ha habido ocasiones en las que hemos tenido que ser duros e intransigentes para conservar nuestras tierras, pero no prescindiendo del sentido del bien y el mal. Al menos, algunos de nosotros.

Asombrada, Bella se disculpó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, Edward. No quería hacerte daño, y mucho menos insinuar que no tienes moralidad. Perdóname, pero estoy muy preocupada. Tenía la esperanza de que Natalie estuviera bien durante todo el verano y pudiera recuperar fuerzas para no agarrar todos los resfriados y las gripes del mundo cuando empiece el colegio, en septiembre —dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas.

—Sé que estás preocupada. Pero Natalie va a tener los mejores cuidados que se puedan conseguir con dinero e influencia. Eso te lo prometo. Y ahora, ve a meter en la bolsa de viaje lo que necesites. Yo voy a preparar el helicóptero para irnos lo antes posible.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, después de un vuelo que a Natalie le había entusiasmado, las enfermeras de la planta de pediatría saludaron a la niña con un gran cariño.

El doctor Vulturi apareció pocos minutos después de que ellos hubieran entrado en la habitación. Examinó a Natalie, le recetó la medicación, los tranquilizó a todos y les dijo que volvería a verlos por la mañana.

Después de dejar a Natalie dormida, Bella y Edward salieron de puntillas de la habitación.

—¿Y ahora, qué? —preguntó Edward.

—Normalmente, yo me quedo con Natalie. Las enfermeras me traen una camita plegable. ¿Y tú?

—Yo voy a reservar una habitación en un hotel.

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi apartamento. No tiene sentido que pagues un hotel cuando tienes una cama en mi casa. Esto ya te va a costar una fortuna.

Edward la miró muy sorprendido.

—Me gustaría mucho quedarme en tu casa, Bella, Gracias —dijo. Se sentía inmensamente complacido porque Bella confiara lo suficiente en él como para invitarlo a su apartamento—. Yo no sé cómo estás tú, pero yo tengo hambre.

Vamos a comer algo —y, al ver que ella titubeaba, añadió—: Tienes que mantenerte con fuerza.

Bella asintió.

—Está bien.

—¿Dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó él, unos instantes más tarde, mientras entraban al coche de alquiler.

—Hay un lugar, cerca de mi apartamento, en el que dan una pizza muy buena. ¿Te gusta la pizza?

—Me encanta. Dime cómo se llega.

La calidez de la sonrisa de Edward y el hecho de que estuviera junto a ella reconfortaron a Bella. Quizá Natalie se recuperara rápidamente. ¡Se recuperaría, porque Edward se ocuparía de ello! Bella casi sonrió. El optimismo de aquel hombre se le estaba contagiando.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar conmigo.

—No podría estar en ninguna otra parte.

De repente, Bella se dio cuenta de que la presencia de aquel hombre a su lado, en aquel momento, tenía algo de trascendental.

El restaurante era muy sencillo, tan sencillo como la vecindad en la que se encontraba.

Por encima del borde de la carta, Edward observaba todos los movimientos y las expresiones de Bella. Incluso bajo la luz poco favorecedora de la lamparilla que colgaba sobre sus cabezas, ella estaba tan guapa que no podía dejar de mirarla. La llegada de la camarera puso fin a aquella ocupación tan placentera.

Después de que hubieran pedido, Bella dijo:

—A Natalie le encanta la pizza de Gino.

—La traeremos cuando salga del hospital.

—Le encantará. Gracias, Edward—le dijo ella, y sonrió con calidez antes de añadir—: Y muchas gracias por habernos traído en el helicóptero. Me ha ahorrado un viaje largo y difícil.

Bella lo miró con aquellos ojos castaños y brillante, de una manera que le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Él no quería su agradecimiento. La deseaba a ella, la deseaba de una forma en la que nunca había deseado a otra.

—No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Eres de la familia. Eso significa que haré cualquier cosa que te facilite la vida.

—Eres asombroso. Esa clase de ayuda espontánea es la que se supone que los miembros de una familia deben ofrecerle a los otros; sin embargo, casi nunca sucede así —le dijo ella, y le acarició la mano.

Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella antes de que Bella tuviera la oportunidad de retirarse.

—Lo sé, y es una pena. La gente no se da cuenta de eso hasta que están en una crisis. Y muchos no lo saben hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Después de decir aquello, se quedó pensativo, como si estuviera recordando algo. ¿Algo de su pasado en común? Si era así, no podía ser agradable. Antes de que él pudiera mencionar aquel tema, Bella le dijo:

—Nunca has hablado de tu ex mujer.

Él la miró con tal asombro que Bella pensó que era lo último que esperaba que ella mencionara. Se encogió de hombros.

—No hay mucho que decir de Tanya. El matrimonio fue un error para los dos. El rancho no era lo que ella esperaba, y la vida de casados no era lo que yo esperaba, tampoco. Supongo que Tanya no pensaba que el Diamond C estaría tan aislado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo esperabas que sería la vida de casado?

La llegada de la comida interrumpió la conversación. En cuanto la camarera les hubo servido, Bella repitió la pregunta.

—Supongo que esperaba a una mujer que llenara el vacío que habían dejado la muerte de Jasper y de mi padre, pero las cosas no fueron de ese modo.

—Has debido de sentirte muy solo —le dijo Bella, suavemente.

Edwrad se quedó un poco sorprendido, como si no lo hubiera pensado antes, y asintió.

—Supongo que sí. Pero entonces averigüé que se puede estar igual de solo casado que soltero. Al poco tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno de los dos era feliz, así que nos separamos.

—Parece todo muy civilizado y amigable.

—Lo dices con escepticismo. ¿Por qué?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Me resulta difícil creer que un matrimonio pueda terminar con tan poco dolor, con tan poca emoción. Tan… desapasionadamente.

—Quizá fue así porque hubo poca pasión y poca emoción desde el principio.

—¿No estaban locamente enamorados cuando se casaron?

—Sentíamos atracción el uno por el otro mientras salíamos. Y nos llevábamos bien. Nuestra relación era muy amistosa. Sosa, supongo. Así que cuando nos separamos, ninguno de los dos cayó en una terrible depresión —dijo Edward, y se encogió de hombros. Cuando miraba a Tanya, nunca había sentido la misma fiebre que sentía mirando a Bella.

Al ver la expresión de curiosidad de Bella, él le preguntó:

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Estoy intentando imaginarme cómo es un matrimonio soso. Todos los matrimonios de mi madre han sido tempestuosos, y Rose y su marido tienen, algunas veces, discusiones acaloradas. Quizá la explicación sea que hay diferencias culturales y temperamentales entre nosotros.

—Y también la química entre un hombre y una mujer —replicó Edward. Y, sonriendo, añadió—: Yo no me imagino que una relación entre tú y yo pudiera ser sosa. No te veo retirándote a una esquina, enfurruñada en silencio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú? ¿Te rendirías tan tímidamente como un corderito? ¡Ja! Nunca has tenido pelos en la lengua conmigo.

—Es posible, pero tú tampoco te quedas corta. ¿No quieres averiguar qué tal nos iría juntos? —le preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír con gracia.

—No, gracias. Ya tengo suficientes problemas.

—No estoy intentando tomar el control de tu vida.

—¿De verdad? Estás tan acostumbrado a impartir órdenes y a que se cumplan, que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo dictatorial que puedes ser.

Sorprendido, Edward se dio cuenta de que había algo de verdad en aquello.

—Intentaré ser más considerado. Seré más razonable y comprensivo.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Ni siquiera puedes decirlo con la cara seria.

Él continuó sonriendo, pero al momento, se puso serio.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En cómo habrían sido las cosas si me hubiera casado contigo en vez de con Tanya —respondió, e instantáneamente se habría pateado a sí mismo por decirlo en voz alta.

—A Esme le habría dado un ataque al corazón.

—Es raro que tu primer pensamiento haya sido la reacción que habría tenido mi madrastra.

—No es tan raro. Cuando me casé con Jasper, estuvo a punto de morirse.

Mi boda contigo habría sido la gota que hubiera colmado el vaso. Subestimas a esa mujer.

—Quizá, pero tu también me subestimas a mí —respondió él. Y, con delicadeza, añadió—: Y te subestimas a ti misma.

Ella se quedó asombrada.

—¿Acaso piensas que yo podría hacerle frente a Esme?

—Puedes. Lo comprobarás cuando la veas.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Pienso estar tan lejos de esa mujer como sea posible. No quiero que conozca a Natalie.

Al ver el pánico reflejado en sus ojos, Edward le tomó la mano para calmarla.

—No tienes por qué verla. Sólo quería que supieras que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte con ella.

—Y yo sólo quiero estar lejos de ella.

—Eres una mujer inteligente, trabajadora, sexy y guapa. ¿Por qué tienes una opinión tan baja de ti misma?

—Porque otra gente la tiene. Me miran y ven el estereotipo. Y muy pocos se molestan en mirar más allá. Yo no tengo una opinión mala de mí misma. En el fondo, sé que yo merezco la pena. Lo único que ocurre es que la gente no opina lo mismo por prejuicios.

—Hace mucho tiempo que yo miré más allá del estereotipo.

—Lo sé. El problema es que no te gustó lo que viste.

—Eso ya no es cierto, si alguna vez lo fue.

Edward había sabido que la deseaba; pero no se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba, de que realmente le caía bien, o no había querido admitirlo. De repente, se preguntó si él le caería bien a Bella. Ella no tenía motivos para tenerle afecto. Él se lo había hecho pasar mal desde que había vuelto al rancho. Aunque Edward tenía sus razones, y aunque no había conseguido perdonarla por lo que había hecho en el pasado, su ira se había enfriado… y la sangre se le había calentado. Le gustaba Bella, la deseaba, la… Edward se obligó a no pensar más.

Bella miró la hora.

—Creo que será mejor que me lleves de nuevo al hospital. Quiero estar allí por si acaso Natalie se despierta.

Natalia respondió muy bien al tratamiento de antibióticos, y tres días más tarde, volvieron al rancho.

Lo primero que quiso hacer Natalie cuando llegaron al Diamond C fue ver a su caballo. Edward le dio una vuelta en la grupa del animal por el corral.

Después de comer, Bella la acostó para la siesta, y cuando Natalie se quedó dormida, Edward convenció a la madre para dar un paseo a caballo y se la llevó por un camino que ella no conocía.

—¿Adonde conduce este sendero?

—Ya lo verás.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de una colina, Bella vio el riachuelo. En aquella época tan calurosa del año, no llevaba demasiada agua, pero la formación de la tierra había obligado al curso a volverse estrecho y lo suficientemente profundo como para formar una pequeña piscina.

—No es muy grande, pero servirá para refrescarnos y quitarnos el polvo —dijo Edward, mientras amarraba las riendas de los caballos a un arbusto.

Bella se acercó a la orilla, se arrodilló y metió la mano en el agua. Estaba más fría de lo que ella esperaba. Tomó un poco en las palmas y se la echó por la garganta.

—Mmm… qué agradable.

—Será mejor cuando te hayas metido —le dijo Edward, observando cómo el agua se deslizaba por su cuello y le humedecía la blusa.

Pese a que Bella protestó ante aquella idea porque no habían llevado los trajes de baño, Edward consiguió convencerla para que se bañaran en ropa interior. Él se desvistió primero y se metió al agua. Bella le pidió que se diera la vuelta y él obedeció perezosamente.

Bella se quitó la ropa en tiempo récord y se quitó las horquillas del pelo antes de entrar en el agua. Entonces, se arrodilló, y con las manos se echó agua en la cara y el cuello. Cuando se detuvo y abrió los ojos, Edward estaba a menos de un metro de ella.

—¿No te sientes mejor? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella—. Vamos.

—No sé nadar bien.

—No tengas miedo. Yo te sujetaré —dijo Edward, y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras se adentraban en la zona más profunda.

—Rodéame con los brazos. Así no habrá forma de que te suelte.

Ella tenía miedo del agua, y también sentía mucha cautela hacia él. Sin embargo, ganó el miedo al agua. Bella se colgó de su cuello. A Edward le encantó sentirla tan cerca, y le lanzó otra sonrisa para calmarla.

—Ahora, relájate y disfruta —lentamente, él hizo que giraran por el agua, flotando.

Desde tan cerca, ella vio las finas arrugas que comenzaban en el rabillo del ojo de Edward, arrugas de trabajar durante años al aire libre. Sintió una abrumadora necesidad de acariciárselas. Sentía muchas necesidades abrumadoras, pero no se atrevía a resolver ninguna.

Si sólo sintiera atracción física, no sería tan malo. Pero admiraba a Edward, y estaba empezando a experimentar sentimientos más profundos hacia él. Todas sus emociones hacia aquel hombre eran fuertes: sus enfados ocasionales, su ira, su deseo, su admiración. Parecía que con él, Bella era incapaz de ser moderada.

Y aquello era peligroso.

—Eh, se supone que deberías relajarte y disfrutar.

—Y estoy disfrutando.

—Pues parece que estás muy pensativa. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Nada de lo que merezca la pena hablar.

—De acuerdo. No tenemos que hablar. Los labios pueden hacer más cosas, aparte de formar palabras —le dijo. Y, para demostrárselo, Edward la besó, ligeramente, con ternura. Después deslizó los labios por su mejilla y recorrió el camino hacia su oreja. Allí le mordisqueó delicadamente el lóbulo y consiguió que ella emitiera un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.

—Tienes unas preciosas orejas —murmuró Edward—. Como el resto de ti.

Él no dijo nada más. Se permitió el lujo de mirarla desde tan cerca, a la cara. Era tan guapa que aquella visión casi le hacía daño a los ojos.

—Edward, ¿por qué me miras así?

—Porque eres muy fea, ¿por qué iba a ser? —respondió él, y vio que a ella le hacía gracia la broma.

Quería decirle que cuando la veía inesperadamente, ella conseguía que se le cortara la respiración, y que cuando lo tocaba, el corazón comenzaba a saltarle en el pecho. Y que cuando ella estaba tan cerca de él, sentía que iba a explotarle el cuerpo. Sin embargo, se guardó todos aquellos pensamientos, por qué no quería asustarla.

Edward había tenido buen cuidado de no permitir que sus ojos miraran más allá de la barbilla de Bella, después de una primera mirada que le había hecho hervir la sangre de deseo. Sabía que se le transparentarían los pezones a través de la tela mojada del sujetador, y al imaginarse cómo el agua le estaba acariciando los pechos, era muy posible que sus buenas intenciones se evaporaran.

Cuando Bella movió el cuerpo y sus senos le rozaron el torso, Edward soltó un gruñido. ¿Acaso no sabía que su control era muy frágil? Cuando ella se movió de nuevo y le mordió con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja, él le preguntó, con la voz tensa:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo mismo que tú me has hecho a mí.

—Eso es jugar con fuego —murmuró Edward.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Dirías que estamos en aguas peligrosas?

Edward se rió.

—Creo que sí.

—Entonces, será mejor que nos lleves a la seguridad de la orilla.

—Esta vez, Bella. Sólo esta vez.

Su voz ronca contenía una dulce amenaza y una atrevida promesa.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Mar91**

** tulgarita**

** twifanlight07 **

** angelaldel **

**Julia**


	9. CAPÍTULO NUEVE

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**_

Bella estaba preparando emparedados cuando Edward entró en la cocina.

Ella no lo esperaba para comer, y su llegada la tomó por sorpresa. Desde que habían pasado aquella tarde en el riachuelo, dos días antes, los dos habían pasado de puntillas junto al otro. Algo había cambiado entre ellos, aunque Bella no podía, o no quería, ponerle nombre al cambio. En aquel momento, ambos se miraron desde los dos extremos de la cocina. Al estar solos, Bella permitió que su máscara cayera, y observó a Edward con cariño y ternura.

Él llevaba el traje de trabajo de vaquero, y tenía un aspecto masculino y magnífico. Bella sintió una opresión en el pecho, y tuvo que tomar aire antes de hablar.

—No te esperaba para comer —le dijo, para disimular el nerviosismo y la necesidad.

—Yo tampoco sabía que iba a venir, pero surgió un imprevisto.

—¿Algún problema?

Edward se dio cuenta de que en sus ojos había preocupación. Y su interés no era fingido, aunque ella se alejara de él todo cuanto era posible viviendo en la misma casa. Él le había permitido que guardara las distancias, pensando que el hecho de no verla constantemente haría que la deseara menos. Pero no había sido así.

Notaba el mismo deseo, la misma hambre que le distraía de un buen día de trabajo y que le impedía disfrutar de una buena noche de sueño. La deseaba con una intensidad que lo asustaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó ella.

—Yo me ocuparé de ello.

—¿Quieres un sándwich? Estaba a punto de llamar a Natalie y a Billy para comer.

—Sí, muchas gracias. Comer algo me vendrá bien. Tengo una sorpresa para Natalie.

Bella se volvió hacia él con una mirada de consternación.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Más regalos no! Me prometiste que no le comprarías nada más.

La estás mimando demasiado…

—No he comprado nada, así que relájate. Además, unos cuantos presentes no la van a convertir en la princesa malcriada que tú crees.

—A finales de este mes tendremos que volver a nuestra antigua vida. No quiero que a Natalie le resulte más difícil si tú estás siempre haciéndole regalos.

—Tenemos que hablar de tu vuelta a Abilene —dijo él.

Bella se quedó tan sorprendida que no pudo decir nada. Finalmente, consiguió preguntarle:

—¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

—¡Eh, mami! ¡Ya llegamos! —le gritó Natalie desde la puerta trasera.

—Natalie, no grites. Te oigo bien.

Natalie entró corriendo en la cocina, seguida por Billy.

—Hola, tío Edward. ¿Vas a comer con nosotras?

—Claro. Vamos a lavarnos las manos.

Después de que Edward y Natalie salieran de la cocina, Billy habló.

—¿Hemos interrumpido algo?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, salvo una posible discusión.

—Pese a todo el tiempo que has pasado en el rancho, todavía no ha aceptado ni entendido que dejaras a Jasper y te marcharas del Diamond C, ¿verdad?

Asombrada, Bella miró a Billy. ¿Cuánto sabría aquel astuto y viejo vaquero? Ella no le contó que aquella posible discusión no iba a ser sobre Jasper. ¿O sí? Ni Edward ni ella querían sacar aquel tema tan doloroso de nuevo, así que lo habían dejado colgando, sin resolver, entre ellos.

Billy se rascó la cabeza.

—El hecho de que no pueda aceptar que te marcharas es, en parte, culpa mía. Nunca hemos hablado de por qué su madre se marchó también. No de la razón verdadera por la que se fue. Carlisle ordenó que el nombre de Elizabeth no se pronunciara en esta casa. Pero ahora está muerto, y supongo que eso me libera de esa orden.

Natalie entró corriendo en la cocina, y unos segundos después, Edward entró tras ella.

—Natalie, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Cierra los ojos —le dijo.

—Está bien —dijo la niña, con una sonrisa.

Bella soltó una exclamación de asombro al ver el cachorrillo que Edward metió en la cocina, tirando suavemente de una correa. Él se agachó frente a su sobrina.

—Ya puedes abrirlos.

Natalie obedeció y se quedó boquiabierta al ver el cachorro.

—Extiende la mano para que te olisquee —le indicó Edward.

Natalie lo hizo. El perrito le lamió la mano, y la niña se rió.

—Qué bonito. ¿De quién es, tío Edward?

—Tuyo, si te gusta.

—Me encanta! —Natalie se abrazó al perro, que comenzó a lamerle la cara.

Antes de que aquello pudiera írsele de las manos, Edward intervino.

—Bueno, ahora lo voy a sacar al porche mientras comemos —dijo. Cuando vio la expresión desilusionada de Natalie, le aseguró—: En cuanto hayas terminado de comer, puedes sentarte con él en el porche. ¿Te parece bien, Bella? —le preguntó a la madre.

—Sí, está bien, pero… ¿has pensado en qué va a ocurrir con el perro cuando nosotras volvamos a Abilene?

—Bueno, él puede quedarse aquí en el rancho, y Natalie vendrá a verlo los fines de semana. Si no encontramos una solución mejor.

—Mamá, por favor, di que voy a poder visitarlo. Por favor…

—Supongo que sí —dijo Bella.

—Bueno, arreglado —zanjó Edward, y sacó al perro al porche.

—Natalie, será mejor que vuelvas a lavarte las manos.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, Natalie quiso saberlo todo acerca del perro.

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿De dónde ha salido?

—Todavía no tiene nombre, y me lo ha dado un vecino. Parece que él acogió a un perro llamado Duque hace seis años, y este cachorro es descendiente suyo.

—¿Duque? ¿Mi Duque? —le preguntó Bella.

—Sí. Yo nunca supe lo que había ocurrido con él —dijo Edward, y le lanzó a Billy una mirada elocuente.

— Cuando fui a ver a Ben para hablar con él sobre el vallado del norte, me preguntó si no quería uno de los cachorrillos de Duque. Parece que alguien del Diamond C convenció a Ben para que se quedara con Duque, y así el perro no habría tenido que ir a la perrera o… —Edward se interrumpió, al darse cuenta de que Natalie estaba escuchando atentamente.

Bella palideció.

—¿Ella iba a…?

—Sí. O había que encontrarle un sitio —añadió Billy.

—Y tú lo hiciste —respondió Bella, emocionada.

Billy asintió.

—Siento no haber podido decírselo, pero tenía que prometer que mantendría la boca cerrada a cambio de poder encontrarle un nuevo dueño.

—Prefiero que fuera así. Muchas gracias, Billy.

—Un buen hogar —dijo Edward, cuando vio que Bella tenía los ojos húmedos—. Duque vivió hasta el pasado verano. A Ben le gustaba mucho aquel perro, y lo cuidó bien.

—¿Quién es Duque? —preguntó Natalie.

—Era un perro que me gustaba mucho —respondió Bella.

Natalie arrugó el ceño. Miró a su madre y dijo:

—Creía que tú no podías tener perros porque la abuelita es alérgica a los animales.

—Es cierto. La abuelita es alérgica. Duque era un perro del Diamond C.

—Ah —dijo Natalie. Le dio un mordisquito a su sándwich y masticó, pensativamente. En cuanto tragó la comida, preguntó—: ¿Dónde está la abuelita Cullen?

Los tres adultos se quedaron sin palabras.

Ajena al impacto que había tenido en ellos su pregunta, Natalie continuó:

—Sé que la abuela Swan está en Alemania, porque su marido es del ejército, pero ¿dónde está tu mamá, tío Edward?

La pregunta lo sorprendió tanto que Edward soltó la verdad.

—No lo sé.

—¿La perdiste? —preguntó Natalie, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Más bien, ella me perdió a mí —murmuró Edward.

Pero Natalie lo oyó, porque se volvió hacia su madre muy alarmada.

—Tú no me vas a perder a mí, ¿verdad, mamá?

—No, claro que no —respondió Bella, y le acarició el pelo a su hija para reconfortarla—. ¿Cómo te voy a perder, o tú me vas a perder a mí, si siempre sabemos dónde está una o la otra? Dímelo, doña Angustias.

Natalie asintió, calmada.

—Yo siempre sé dónde estás, mamá. Y tú sabes dónde estoy yo.

—Exacto. ¿Quieres más leche?

Natalie sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Puedo salir al porche con el perro, por favor? Tengo que pensar un nombre para él.

—Está bien, pero no te alejes —le dijo Bella, y le acarició el pelo de nuevo antes de que la niña saliera de la cocina.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que la puerta mosquitera se cerró tras Natalie.

—Lo siento, Bella. Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Sabes que yo no diría nada que pudiera disgustar a Natalie —se disculpó Edward.

—Lo sé. Pero, ¿qué vamos a decirle? Conozco a mi hija. Aunque ahora no haya insistido sobre el tema de la abuela Cullen porque estaba ansiosa por salir con el perro, lo sacará de nuevo. Se lo garantizo.

—Bueno, si de verdad quiere saber algo sobre su abuela, tendremos que hablarle sobre Esme…

—¡No! Todavía no. Ella estaba preguntando por tu madre, Edward.

—Sí, pero eso es porque cree que…

—Seré mejor que lo dejés —zanjó Billy—. Por experiencia sé que lo mejor es decir la verdad, sobre todo a los niños. Tendremos que hablarle a Natalie sobre Esme. Y tú y yo, Edward, tenemos que hablar sobre tu madre. Deberíamos haberlo hecho hace años, pero Carlisle era terco como una mula. Y posiblemente, en el fondo se sentía culpable.

Edward miró a Billy como si de repente le hubieran salido cuernos.

—No me mires así, hijo. Ella me escribió. Eso fue después de que Carlisle los persiguiera a ti y a ella y te trajera de nuevo al rancho, y consiguiera que un juez le concediera la custodia permanente.

—¿Qué? —Edward se había quedado blanco—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Mi madre me llevó con ella cuando se marchó del rancho?

—Claro. Ella te quería, Edward. Todavía te quiere —dijo Billy, y carraspeó antes de continuar—. Tú eras demasiado pequeño como para acordarte, pero ella nunca te habría abandonado, ni siquiera después de que Carlisle le restregara por la cara la orden del juez. Hicieron falta dos ayudantes del sheriff para agarrarla y poder separarla de ti. Aquello podía poner enfermo a cualquiera. La única razón por la que me quedé en el Diamond C fue que Elizabeth me lo suplicó para que te cuidara, y para que le contara qué tal estabas.

—No puedo creerlo. No puedo. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada mi padre? ¿Por qué no me hablaste sobre mi madre?

—Siento haberte ocultado todo esto, pero tu padre me habría echado si hubiera sabido que me escribía con Elizabeth . De hecho, una vez me despidió porque yo defendí a tu madre.

—No me acuerdo de eso —dijo Edward, con el ceño fruncido.

—Carlisle te dijo que me había ido a ver a mi familia.

—Sí. Ahora me acuerdo. Yo debía de estar en segundo o tercer curso.

—Supongo que tú preguntabas por mí, preguntabas cuándo iba a volver, y tenías pesadillas, así que Carlisle se tragó el orgullo y me pidió que volviera. En realidad, lo hizo de una forma muy agradable.

—¿Has dicho que defendiste a Elizabeth ? ¿Cómo?

—Carlisle la vio en el pueblo. Él iba a avisar al sheriff para que la echara.

Discutimos por eso. Yo le dije que la orden del juez no le daba derecho para echarla del pueblo, y que Elizabeth tenía todo el derecho de estar allí. Él no sabía que ella venía a todas las funciones del colegio, y que se sentaba en la fila de atrás. Después de aquella discusión, yo le advertí que se alejara, pero ella no lo hizo. No podía.

Llegaba tarde y se iba antes de que terminaran las fiestas, disfrazada con una peluca y ropa muy grande. A veces llevaba unas gafas enormes. Nadie la reconoció hasta que tú estabas en séptimo.

—¿Y qué ocurrió entonces? —preguntó Edward.

—Tú empezaste a jugar al fútbol, y Carlisle empezó a ir a ver los partidos.

La reconoció incluso con el disfraz. Quizá por la forma de andar de tu madre… o porque oyó algo que ella dijera.

—¿Y qué hizo Carlisle? —preguntó Bella, temiendo la respuesta.

—La amenazó con enviar a Edward a un internado al este. Y lo hizo en serio. Elizabeth sabía que Edward sería muy infeliz lejos del rancho, así que juró que se apartaría de ti, y cumplió su promesa, aunque aquello le rompió el corazón.

Después de un largo silencio, Edward preguntó:

—Pero ella dejó a mi padre cuando yo era un bebé, ¿no?

—Sí, lo hizo. Tenía sus razones. No es cosa mía decir si eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejarlo o no.

—¿Qué razones? —preguntó Edward.

—No te va a gustar oír esto sobre tu padre, pero en aquel tiempo, tu padre era salvaje. Creo que Jasper heredó su carácter de él. Carlisle era muy joven cuando se casó. Quizá demasiado joven. Pero se casó, y eso no le impidió seguir causando estragos por todo el estado. Iba por ahí, bebiendo y persiguiendo a las mujeres.

Elizabeth no pudo soportarlo más, después de una temporada. Sobre todo, lo de las otras mujeres.

—No puedo creerlo. Mi padre no era así.

Billy se encogió de hombros.

—El abandono de Elizabeth, y el hecho de que estuviera a punto de perderte lo tranquilizaron. Se hizo adulto muy deprisa. ¿Y después? Bueno, Esme no era precisamente una dama elegante y calmada. Ella no toleraba las tonterías, y no le quitaba la vista a tu padre de encima.

—Todos esos años. Todas esas mentiras. Todos los secretos —dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera intentando aclarar todo lo que había oído. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y salió de la cocina.

Bella también se puso en pie, pero Billy le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Deja que se vaya. Necesita estar solo y pensar las cosas durante un rato.

—¿Adonde va?

—Probablemente, a dar un paseo a caballo. Volverá.

—Pobre Edward. Debe de haber sido muy doloroso descubrir que la madre a la que había culpado durante todos estos años de abandonarlo, en realidad, no lo hizo. Al menos, no por su propia voluntad. Y pobre Elizabeth, porque le quitaran a su hijo de esa manera —Bella se estremeció—. No se me ocurre nada peor que eso.

ooooo

Edward no volvió a casa hasta que todos ya estaban acostados. Cuando Bella lo oyó entrar en casa, se puso la bata y bajó a la cocina. Lo encontró frente al fregadero, bebiéndose un vaso de agua.

—Nos hemos preocupado por ti —le dijo.

—No hay necesidad. Estoy bien.

—Lo dudo. Parece que te has peleado con un demonio y has perdido.

—Sólo con un par de novillos. Y no he perdido.

—Y eso es muy importante para ti, ¿no? ¿No perder? ¿No equivocarte?

—Quizá. Tengo el presentimiento de que esas preguntas van a ir a parar a algún sitio.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No te detengas —dijo Edward—. Tengo curiosidad.

—Bueno, a ti no te gusta equivocarte, y hoy has descubierto que has estado confundido sobre tu madre durante toda tu vida. Eso es suficiente para asustar a cualquiera, por decirlo suavemente.

—¿Por qué me parecía a mí que esta conversación iba a ser sobre mi madre y yo?

—No tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva, ni ser sarcástico. ¿Cómo no íbamos a hablar de tu madre?

—Porque yo no quiero hablar de ella.

—Pero piensas en ella, y no digas que no. Edward, yo sé cómo te sientes.

Una persona a la que querías mucho te ha decepcionado, y eso es muy duro. Lo sé.

—¿Y cómo vas a saberlo? —le preguntó él, con dureza—. ¿Acaso has averiguado alguna vez que tu padre ha estado mintiéndote durante toda la vida? — Edward sacudió la cabeza como si todavía no pudiera creerlo—. ¿Acaso te ha engañado alguien a quien tuviste siempre en un pedestal?

—Mi padre ni siquiera se molestó en permanecer lo suficientemente cerca como para mentirme. Pero sí me ha decepcionado alguien a quien tenía en un pedestal, y sé lo que se siente. Es como si te arrancaran el alma.

—Sí —dijo Edward, y dejó el vaso en el fregadero.

Tenía aspecto de estar agotado, y Bella se acercó a él instintivamente.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

Edward soltó un bufido desdeñoso.

—Billy y tú piensas que con la comida se arregla todo.

—La comida es una fuente de consuelo y alimento. Es algo que se ofrece casi automáticamente a la gente que te importa. Voy a calentarte un poco de sopa de la que ha hecho Billy para cenar. Tienes que tener hambre. Siéntate, tardaré unos minutos.

—Mandona, ¿eh? —le dijo él, entre exasperado y divertido.

—Soy una madre, ¿recuerdas? Las madres siempre son un poco mandonas.

Va con la profesión.

—No sabría decirte.

Bella percibió la amargura de su voz y se arrepintió por haber sido tan descuidada.

—Lo siento, Edward. He sido muy insensible. No puedo creerme que haya dicho eso.

Él aceptó su disculpa con un gesto de la mano y se dejó caer, en silencio, en una de las sillas de la cocina.

A los pocos minutos, Bella le sirvió un plato de sopa, unas galletas y puso dos vasos de leche sobre la mesa. Se sentó frente a él y le dio un sorbo a su vaso.

Cuando él terminó el primer plato de sopa, ella le sirvió lo que había quedado.

—Supongo que tenía hambre sin saberlo —murmuró él—. Sopa caliente, leche y galletas. Toda una comida reconfortante.

—A mí me lo parece. Y a Natalie también.

—Billy tenía razón. Eres una buena madre. No puede ser fácil ser madre soltera, tener que ganar dinero para vivir y ocuparse de todo. No sé cómo lo hacen las madres solteras.

—Lo hacemos porque la mayoría de nosotras no tiene otro remedio. Nos preocupamos mucho. Yo ya estoy preocupada por el momento en que Natalie se convierta en una adolescente —dijo. Sin embargo, en cuanto Bella hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras, se arrepintió—. No debería haberte dicho eso.

Hace que parezca débil.

—Eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que haya conocido.

Aquella alabanza hizo que Bella se ruborizara.

—Gracias.

Con una mirada penetrante, Edward le preguntó:

—¿Todavía piensas que voy a quitarte a Natalie?

—No. ¿Vas a hacerlo?

—No. No, a menos que me des una buena razón, cosa que no creo que ocurra —Edward alargó el brazo y entrelazó los dedos con los de Bella.

— Espero que no seas supersticiosa con cosas como la muerte, pero tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿A quién has nombrado como tutor de Natalie en caso de que te ocurriera algo a ti?

—A mi prima Rose.

Edward asintió.

—Deberías añadir mi nombre, también. ¿O no confías en mí lo suficiente?

—Yo… confío en ti.

Al notar que ella tenía cierta reserva, le preguntó:

—¿Pero? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Bella se encogió de hombros con una expresión de disculpa en el rostro.

—Es posible que intentaras maleducar a Natalie, pero seguro que Rose serviría de contrapeso.

—Si se parece a ti, seguro que yo no tendría oportunidad de malcriar a mi sobrina —dijo él, y le apretó la mano suavemente—. Y hablando de malcriar, he estado pensando en el pasado. Creo que tienes razón. Todos malcriamos a Jasper.

Esme lo habría hecho de todas formas, pero como había estado enfermo de pequeño, los demás también lo hicimos.

Al ver que Edward admitía aquello con nobleza, Bella se sintió invadida por un sentimiento cálido hacia él, y le devolvió la presión de los dedos.

—Tú no admites muy a menudo que estás equivocado, ¿verdad?

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Un Cullen nunca se equivoca —entonó—. Ése era el credo de mi abuelo.

Él se lo metió en la cabeza a mi padre, y mi padre me lo metió a mí.

—Debe de ser agradable tener tanta seguridad en uno mismo —dijo Bella, con melancolía.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Si puedes convencerte a ti mismo para creerlo.

—¿Quieres decir que tú no lo crees? Pues me has engañado —dijo ella, con una sonrisa burlona.

Edward le levantó la mano y le mordió ligeramente el dedo índice.

—Tú eres una Cullen. ¿Crees que nunca te equivocas?—le preguntó él.

—Cielos, no. Pero nadie me ha metido eso en la cabeza. Si alguna vez surgía la pregunta de si estaba o no equivocada, mi madre pensaba automáticamente que sí.

Aunque en su defensa, tengo que decir que también lo pensaba de sí misma. No tenemos nada en nuestro origen que nos ponga en el lado de lo correcto. Supongo que hacen falta varias generaciones de educación privilegiada antes de convencerte de eso.

—Incluso en ese caso hay muchas veces en las que te preguntas si tienes razón. Al menos, yo me lo pregunto. Mi padre, posiblemente, no tenía dudas, o me habría contado lo de mi madre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

—¿Te refieres a si voy a ir a verla? Me parece que ella no querrá verme. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y yo soy un adulto.

Bella retiró la mano y se puso en pie. Rodeó la mesa y se acercó a él, y entonces, Edward se levantó también, sin saber qué esperar. Con énfasis, ella le puso las manos sobre el pecho.

—Si tú fueras mi hijo, yo querría verte aunque tuvieras ochenta años y yo cien. ¿Es que no sabes que ella ha estado viviendo con la esperanza de poder conocerte en persona? Edward, esa mujer te ha estado queriendo cada minuto de su vida, esperando poder estar contigo algún día.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vino al rancho después de que muriera mi padre?

—Para empezar, Esme todavía vivía aquí, y ella tiene reputación de… bueno, no importa. Y además, seguramente tu madre tendría miedo de venir, de que tú no quisieras verla, de que la rechazaras. No sabe que Billy te ha dicho la verdad. Todavía piensa que tú crees la versión de tu padre sobre lo que ocurrió.

Dale una oportunidad de explicarte su versión de la historia. Una mujer no abandona fácilmente a su marido. Debió de tener sus razones. Creo que le debes a ella, y a ti mismo, averiguar cuáles fueron.

—¿Realmente crees que debería ir a verla?

—Sí. Ahora sólo sabes parte de la verdad, y tú mismo has dicho que no te gustan los secretos. Tienes la oportunidad de conocer la historia entera —dijo Bella, y le lanzó a Edward una mirada suplicante.

—Es difícil decirte que no —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Probablemente, no debería haberte dicho eso. Podrías aprovecharte de mí fácilmente.

—Ése no es mi estilo —replicó ella. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y tiró suavemente para que él se acercara a su rostro. Le rozó suavemente los labios con la boca, jugueteando, mordisqueándolo, sabiendo que pronto disfrutaría de su sabor por completo.

Ella se apoyó en su cuerpo, incluso aunque recordó que Natalie estaba dormida en el piso de arriba y que se había prometido que se mantendría apartada de Edward. Repetirse que no debía acariciarlo ni besarlo no sirvió de nada. No podía dejar de acariciarle el pelo rubio allí donde se juntaba con la piel de su nuca. Era tan suave como la más fina de las sedas.

—Esto es maravilloso, Bella.

La voz suave y profunda de Edward le llenó los oídos como una seductora canción de amor. Ella cerró los ojos.

—Bella, dulce Bella, te deseo.

Aquellas palabras la dejaron inmóvil. Por mucho que le gustara oírlas, sabía que no debía sucumbir. Tomó aire y le dijo, con la voz temblorosa:

—No importa lo que deseemos.

—¿Lo que deseemos? ¿Los dos?

—Sí, los dos. Me has oído bien. Me está resultando difícil mantenerme apartado de ti. Su voz sonó con más fuerza, incluso un poco desafiante, cuando ella admitió sus sentimientos. Y la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Edward fue una que Bella nunca había visto. Ella notó que le flaqueaban las rodillas.

—Los dos —repitió él, conmovido—. ¿Y qué quieres hacer con respecto a eso?

—¿Hacer?

—No te asustes. No quiero decir ahora mismo, aunque tengo la tentación de mandar al cuerno toda la lógica y el control —dijo. Sin embargo, la soltó y le acarició suavemente el pelo—. Tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas primero, pero volveré. Y retomaremos esto justamente donde lo hemos dejado, así que recuerda exactamente dónde nos quedamos.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió de la cocina.

ooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó muy temprano y bajó a la cocina.

Billy le dijo que Edward se había marchado antes del amanecer, pero que le había dejado una nota en la mesa.

La nota no decía nada, salvo que se había ido durante un par de días y que Billy cuidaría de Natalie y de ella.

—Billy, ¿Edward sabe dónde vive su madre?

Cuando el viejo vaquero miró a Bella, en su rostro había excitación y esperanza.

—Le puse la dirección y el número de teléfono de Elizabeth sobre la mesilla de noche, así que no es posible que no los haya visto. Ojalá haya ido a verla… Elizabeth se merece conocer a su hijo. Ya ha sufrido bastante por él durante toda su vida.

—Eso espero yo también. Por razones egoístas —murmuró ella.

Tres horas después, Natalie informó a su madre de que iba a dar un paseo con Billy y Príncipe, su nuevo perro, para enseñarle a pasear con la correa puesta.

Bella sonrió. La recuperación de su hija era asombrosa. Su estancia en el Diamond C había obrado milagros. Aquello sólo hacía que mereciera la pena todo el sufrimiento que podría acarrearle a Bella.

Aquella mañana estaba inquieta y echaba de menos a Edward. Ella no contaba con que pudiera echarlo tanto de menos; había pensado que, cuando se fueran del rancho, al final del verano, podría retomar su vida en Abilene como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Sin embargo, aquello había sido antes de enamorarse de él.

Agobiada, Bella se acercó a la ventana. El día era soleado y agradable, así que, ¿por qué no podía librarse de aquel presentimiento de que iba a ocurrir un desastre? Aquélla era una idea extravagante. Lo que necesitaba era hacer algo de ejercicio.

Una buena cabalgada le aclararía la cabeza.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	10. CAPÍTULO DIEZ

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**((((((LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A ELISE MAYR)))))**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**_

Cuando Bella volvió de dar su paseo a caballo, vio un coche extraño aparcado frente a la casa. ¿Serían visitas de Edward? Comenzó a desensillar el caballo cuando uno de los vaqueros del rancho se apresuró a ayudarla.

—Gracias —le dijo ella, con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabe quién ha venido en ese coche?

—Sí. La abeja reina en persona —dijo el hombre. Al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con una Cullen, apartó la mirada avergonzado—. Quiero decir que es… la señora de Carlisle Cullen.

—¿Esme? —preguntó Bella.

Se sintió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. La impresión la dejó petrificada durante unos segundos. Entonces, sintió tal miedo por Natalie que salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Cuando Bella entró en el vestíbulo, vio a Billy rondando junto a la puerta del salón. Él se encogió de hombros en un gesto de disculpa, y señaló hacia la puerta de la estancia. Bella se acercó y vio a Esme, vestida con un elegante traje de lino blanco, presidiendo la escena ante una bandeja de té. Y frente a ella, Natalie estaba sentada en una profunda butaca, sosteniendo cuidadosamente en alto una taza de té, con una expresión asustada.

Con pasos seguros, Bella se acercó a su hija y le tendió una mano para que la niña le entregara la taza. Natalie se la dio con una sonrisa de alivio. Y entonces, Bella miró a su antigua suegra, cuyos ojos eran igual de fríos que una noche de invierno en Siberia. Sus miradas se quedaron atrapadas.

—Hola, Esme —dijo Bella, con una tranquilidad que no sentía—. Veo que has conocido a mi hija Natalie, que es demasiado pequeña como para beber un té tan fuerte, pero gracias —Bella dejó la taza en la bandeja y se quedó junto a su hija como un guardaespaldas dispuesto a entrar en acción.

—Bueno, por Dios, yo no quería hacerle ningún daño a la niña —respondió Esme—. Creo que nunca es demasiado pronto para aprender las habilidades sociales.

—Es cierto. Recuerdo que tú me enseñabas las habilidades sociales y aprovechabas para mortificarme a cada minuto. Sin embargo, puedo vivir con ello. Lo que me resulta más difícil de entender son algunas de las habilidades sociales que le enseñaste a tu hijo a los catorce años, como por ejemplo, el arte de servir martinis permitiendo que los probara. Después, a lo largo de su vida, hizo un buen uso de esas habilidades.

Esme se quedó blanca. Entonces, se le congestionó la cara.

—Delante de la niña no —dijo en voz baja. Miró a Natalie con una sonrisa forzada y le preguntó—: Cariño, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar un rato?

Natalie miró a su madre. Bella recordó que, con Esme, cualquier conversación podía volverse desagradable.

—¿Nos disculpas un momento, Esme? —Bella tomó la mano de Natalie y la llevó hasta la puerta—. Billy, ¿podrías cuidar a Natalie durante un rato? —le preguntó, con una mirada elocuente.

—Claro —respondió él. Tomó a Natalie de la mano y se la llevó hacia la puerta trasera.

Bella volvió al salón. Esme había recuperado la compostura. Estaba sentada, majestuosamente en la silla, con una taza de té en las manos.

—Veo que has conseguido colarte de nuevo en la casa —le dijo a Bella, sin preámbulo.

—No me he colado. Edward me invitó. Y ahora, ésta es su casa, no tuya. Tú eres una invitada, exactamente igual que yo.

—Yo no diría eso.

—Edward sí.

Bella observó cómo Esme abría mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, antes de que comenzaran a brillarle de furia. Apretó el asa de la taza con tanta fuerza que Bella pensó que iba a romperla.

Después, Esme miró a Bella de pies a cabeza.

—¿Acaso mi hijastro y tú se estan haciendo íntimos? ¿Es eso? Bueno, tienes bastante buen aspecto —admitió de mala gana, pero al segundo, su expresión se volvió despreciativa—. Para tu tipo. Tienes algo que parece que atrae a los hombres. Yo no lo veo.

—¿No? —le preguntó Bella con calma, sin dejar que su tono malicioso la afectara—. Sospecho que ese «algo» del que hablas, si es que existe, es algo que tú y yo tenemos en común, Emerald.

Esme miró a Bella como si la muchacha le hubiera echado un cubo de agua por la cabeza.

—Me llamo Esme, y tú y yo no tenemos nada en común.

—En el carácter y en la personalidad no, pero sí en nuestro pasado.

Edward me lo ha contado todo sobre ti, así que ya puedes dejar esa actitud de señora del castillo.

—¡Edward no tenía derecho a decirte nada sobre mí! —escupió Esme.

Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa despreciativa—. Ah, ya entiendo. Se lo sacaste en la cama, ¿verdad? Charlas de almohada.

Aunque Bella sintió que le ardían las mejillas, se mantuvo en calma.

—Vaya, vaya. Y mi nieta durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

Bella tuvo ganas de quitarle la taza de las manos a Esme y tirársela a la cara, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, su cara se convirtió en una máscara inexpresiva. No podía permitirse el lujo de revelarle sus miedos a Esme.

—¿Por qué piensas que Natalie es tu nieta?

—Lo he sabido con sólo verla. Y por su edad. Y… —Esme hizo una pausa dramática—. Edward me lo dijo.

Bella se estremeció, y aquella reacción no se le escapó a Esme.

—Edward me lo dijo, y Edward no miente —dijo Esme, con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¿Te llamó para decírtelo? No lo creo.

—No me llamó él. Me llamó otra persona. Yo todavía tengo amigos en esta zona. Pero Edward no lo negó cuando lo telefoneé, hace un par de noches.

—¿Le dijiste que ibas a venir hoy al rancho?

—Le dije que quería conocer a la hija de Jasper.

—¿Pero le dijiste que ibas a venir hoy?

—No. ¿Pero qué más da el día que venga?

Edward no le había tendido una trampa. Al menos, no parecía que él supiera que Esme fuera a llegar inmediatamente al Diamond C. ¿Se habría quedado en el rancho si hubiera sabido que su madrastra iba a ir?

Bella quería creer que él se habría quedado para ayudarla a enfrentarse con Esme. Se lo había prometido, pero también le había asegurado que Esme no aparecería por allí en todo el verano.

—Natalie se parece a su padre, ¿verdad? —comentó Esme, con la voz entrecortada.

—Sí, se parece mucho —respondió Bella, con la ternura que siempre sentía cuando hablaba de su hija—. Bien, has dicho que querías verla. Ya la has visto — añadió.

Aunque no lo dijera, su expresión indicaba claramente que ya había llegado el momento de que Esme se marchara.

—No creerás que voy a contentarme con esta visita, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Esme—. Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan ingenua. Ella es mi única nieta, y quiero que forme parte de mi vida.

—¡No!

Esme dejó la taza en la mesa y se puso en pie.

—He logrado lo que quería: ver a Natalie para estar segura de que es la hija de Jasper, y no un truco tuyo para sacarle dinero a la familia. Pero esto no es el final.

Volveré. Tengo derecho a visitar a mi querida nieta —le dijo.

Con una mirada final, se volvió y salió por la puerta, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a Bella.

Bella se acercó a la ventana. Cuando el coche de Esme se alejó, comenzó a recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración. Sin embargo, aquella leve sensación de alivio sólo duró unos segundos. Enseguida vio con claridad todas las implicaciones de aquel encuentro.

Lo que más temía había sucedido. Esme quería formar parte de la vida de su nieta, y ejercería una odiosa influencia sobre ella. Bella se estremeció. Y Edward la había vendido. Le había contado a su madrastra que Natalie era su nieta. Aquello era lo que más le dolía.

Pese a que Billy intentó calmarla y convencerla de que no se marchara, y que Natalie comenzó a llorar al saber que tendría que separarse del viejo vaquero, de Príncipe, de Nifty y de su tío Edward, Bella no cedió. Recogió todas sus cosas y las de la niña, las metió en el coche y, después de darle a Billy un abrazo fiero, dejó el rancho para siempre.

Aquella noche,Rose las recibió cariñosamente y no hizo preguntas hasta que Natalie estuvo en la cama. Después llenó dos vasos de té helado e invitó a Bella a sentarse con ella en el columpio del porche.

Cansada, Bella le contó a su prima lo que había ocurrido. Cuando terminó la narración, esperó a que Rose, que estaba muy callada, le diera su opinión.

—Vamos, dímelo —le dijo Bella—. Es evidente que no apruebas que me marchara de allí.

—No, no es eso, pero me pregunto si no habría sido mejor que esperaras a que Edward volviera a casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él te habría ayudado con Esme, y…

—¡Ja! Fue él quien le habló de Natalie. ¡Me traicionó! Yo me enamoré de él, y él me traiciona —dijo Bella» y rompió a llorar. En el hombro de su prima, lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas.

Al día siguiente, Bella se despertó con los ojos hinchados y se arrastró hacia el baño. Sin embargo, ni siquiera una ducha caliente y larga consiguió relajarla.

Se vistió y bajó las escaleras.

—Te has levantado muy pronto —le dijo Rose, observándola atentamente.

—¿Has conseguido dormir algo?

—Un poco.

—¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

—Nada, gracias. No tengo hambre. Voy al apartamento, a abrir las ventanas y limpiar un poco. Después me pasaré por el trabajo para preguntarle a mi jefe cuándo puedo reincorporarme.

—¿Y por qué no te tomas unas pequeñas vacaciones? Me dijiste que has ahorrado casi todo el dinero que ganaste en el juicio.

—Quiero tener ese dinero guardado. Además, cuando antes comience a trabajar, mejor. Tengo que mantenerme ocupada.

—Eso no va a conseguir que olvides.

—¿Olvidar qué?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

—A Edward. El hombre del que estás locamente enamorada.

—Yo no diría eso, pero sí diría que quizá estoy loca. ¿Cómo iba a explicar, si no, que me haya sentido atraída por otro Cullen? —Bella levantó la mano para acallar a Rose—. Por favor, dile a Natalie que volveré antes de cenar.

Después de lavar los platos de la cena, las dos primas volvieron a sentarse en el porche.

—¿He tenido alguna llamada?

Bella había querido hacer aquella pregunta desde las cuatro de la tarde. El hecho de que hubiera conseguido contenerse más de tres horas la agradaba.

Demostraba que aún tenía algo de control sobre su vida. ¡Ja!

—No. Todavía no —respondió Rose.

—Entonces, posiblemente no tendré ninguna. Él no va a llamar. Es evidente que Edward sabe que me ha traicionado.

—No te he traicionado.

Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron. Bella saltó del columpio y se acercó a las escaleras del porche. Mirando hacia la oscuridad, dijo:

—¿Edward? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—¿Puedo subir al porche, Rose? —preguntó Edward, educadamente.

—No, no puedes —respondió Bella.

—¿Rose? —preguntó de nuevo Edward.

Siempre amable, Rose le pidió que subiera con ellas.

—No tan rápido —dijo Bella—. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Edward no se detuvo, y Bella tuvo que apartarse del último peldaño.

—Fui primero a tu apartamento. Como no estabas allí, sabía que tenías que estar aquí. Natalie me había dicho el apellido de tu prima, así que no me resultó difícil encontrar su casa.

—¿Le sonsacaste esa información a una niña de cinco años?

—Yo no le he sonsacado nada. Cuando su tía y sus primos salieron en la conversación, Natalie me dijo el apellido. Yo me acordaba.

—¿Y ahora que me has encontrado, qué quieres?

—¿Tienes que preguntármelo? —inquirió Edward, sin dar crédito—. ¿Podemos hablar en privado en algún sitio?

—¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo, Judas!

—Bella—dijo Edward, intentando contener su temperamento—. He hecho un largo viaje de vuelta al rancho, y ¿qué encontré? Que te habías ido de nuevo.

¿Es que no puedo marcharme sin arriesgarme a que te escapes?

—¿No te ha contado Billy lo que ocurrió? ¿No te parece que tenía razones para irme?

—No, no me lo parece.

—Perdonadme los dos —interrumpió Rose—. Me voy dentro. Tienen todo el porche para ustedes solos. Con el ruido del aire acondicionado, todas las ventanas están cerradas, así que nadie os va a oír, ¿de acuerdo?

—No —dijo Bella.

—Sí —replicó Edward—. ¿Es que tienes miedo de quedarte sola conmigo?

—No, claro que no. Oh, está bien. Entra en casa, Rose.

En cuanto su prima se marchó, Bella tomó aire para hablar.

—Tú sabías cuál era mi mayor miedo. ¿Y qué hiciste? Le confirmaste a Esme que Natalie era su nieta. ¿Y tienes la frescura de decir que eso no es una traición?

—Yo no sabía que ella seguía en contacto con la dueña del supermercado de Crossroads. Sue le habló de ti y de Natalie.

—Tú podías habérselo negado todo. ¡Pero no! Se lo dijiste alegremente. Ésta era tu oportunidad perfecta para vengarte de mí por abandonar a tu hermano.

A Edward se le acabó la paciencia.

—¡Ésa es una acusación ridícula! Escúchame…

—¿Ridícula? Yo no lo creo. Tú has dicho que la muerte de Jasper fue culpa mía.

—¡Bueno, pues estaba equivocado!

Aquello era lo último que Bella pensaba que Edward iba a decir. Ella se quedó sin palabras. Miró a Edward sin decir nada. El estaba demacrado y exhausto.

—He pensado mucho en el pasado. En todo. Si tú hubieras sido mía, yo habría ido a buscarte, pero Jasper no podía. Por muchas razones. Antes, yo no me daba cuenta de eso, o quizá no quisiera admitirlo porque entonces también tendría que admitir que yo tuve mucho que ver en la forma que se malcrió a mi hermano. Y también permití que Esme lo malcriara. Pero todo eso pertenece al pasado, y tal y como tú has dicho, no podemos cambiarlo.

—Entonces, si no querías vengarte de mí, ¿por qué le has dicho a tu madrastra que Natalie es su nieta?

—Bella, ¿de verdad piensas que podrías guardar el secreto para siempre?

Yo estoy asombrado porque ninguno lo averiguáramos antes. Mentir a Esme sólo habría servido para que se enfadara. Mentir no es la solución. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Bella se encogió de hombros. No quería admitir que él tema razón.

—Pero ¿por qué no me dijiste que había llamado? Eso es lo que no entiendo.

No me lo dijiste y te marchaste. Me dejaste para que me enfrentara a ella yo sola. A mí me parece que eso fue venderme.

—Yo no te he vendido.

—¡Ja! No te atrevas a…

Edward le puso la mano en la boca suavemente antes de apretarla contra su cuerpo y besarla.

Al principio, Bella se quedó demasiado impresionada como para resistirse.

Después, la dulzura del beso la invadió como un poderoso narcótico. Era Edward el que la estaba abrazando. Notó su sabor, sus caricias mágicas, su esencia seductora, y estuvo apunto de dejarse llevar. Sin embargo, en el último momento, su ira y su dolor pudieron más que todo aquello, y Bella se liberó de su abrazo.

—¡No! Aunque me beses, no vas a conseguir que me olvide de que me has traicionado.

—No te he traicionado. Lo que ocurrió fue totalmente inesperado. Te lo habría contado todo si no hubiera tenido que irme a mitad de la noche. Y tuve que irme tan repentinamente porque mi tía me dijo que mi madre estaba en el hospital.

Aquella revelación dejó a Bella sin palabras de nuevo. Cuando se recuperó, le preguntó:

—¿Has ido a ver a tu madre?

Edward se dio cuenta, animado, que la voz de Kaya era mucho más suave.

—¿Y qué ha ocurrido?

—La vi, y estuvimos hablando. Fue muy extraño… un hombre adulto que ve a su madre por primera vez. No es la bruja sin corazón que yo había creído durante todos estos años. Aclaramos muchos secretos, y nos perdonamos muchos pecados — le contó Edward. Se acercó a la barandilla del porche y se quedó mirando a la oscuridad.

Bella lo siguió y se puso a su lado.

—Me has dicho que estaba ingresada en un hospital. ¿Qué le ocurre?

—La han operado por un problema de vesícula. La operación salió bien, pero yo no podía irme hasta saber que ella estaba fuera de peligro.

—Claro que no. Nadie habría esperado que te marcharas, pero podías haberme llamado por teléfono para contarme lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Me pareció que sería mejor decírtelo en persona. No tenía ni idea de que Esme saldría corriendo hacia el Diamond C. Cuando vivía en el rancho, le llevaba un día entero sólo decidir lo que iba a meter en la maleta para un viaje. Estaba seguro de que yo volvería antes que ella apareciera por allí. Te juro que lo último que quería era que tuvieras que encontrarte con ella a solas. Tienes que creerme.

A la débil luz del farolillo del porche, Bella observó la cara de Edward.

Quería creerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Quería confiar en él con todo su corazón.

Edward la abrazó y le clavó los ojos en la boca.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a besarme —le dijo Bella, pero la ira que había sentido se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente. Sintió que su cuerpo se derretía contra el de Edward.

—Siempre estoy pensando en besarte. En mitad de una reunión de negocios, moviendo un rebaño, conduciendo, o en mi cama. Sobre todo, cuando estoy en la cama.

¿Quieres saber en qué pienso cuando estoy tumbado en mi solitaria cama?

—¡No! —Bella se estaba muriendo por saberlo, pero no iba a admitirlo.

— Lo que quiero saber es qué vas a hacer con respecto a Esme. Si tú me has encontrado aquí, ella también me encontrará, más tarde o más temprano.

—Tú no vas a quedarte en casa de Rose.

—¿No? ¿Y dónde vamos a estar Natalie y yo?

—En el rancho. Aquél es su lugar.

—Edward, habla en serio. Ése es el primer sitio donde buscaría Esme.

—Déjala —dijo Edward, muy ocupado en quitarle las horquillas del pelo a Bella.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó ella, intentando no prestarle atención a sus caricias.

—¿Es que no puedes ser lo suficientemente generosa como para permitirle unas cuantas visitas a su nieta?

—Si fuera eso todo lo que quiere, no me importaría, pero me temo que no es así. Quiere participar en la educación de Natalie, para enseñarle las «habilidades sociales», porque estoy segura de que piensa que yo no soy capaz. No la has oído. Ella…

—Bella, conozco el modo perfecto de impedir que intente jugar un papel importante en la vida de Natalie. Me sorprende que no se te haya ocurrido.

La voz de Edward se dulcificó y adoptó aquel tono aterciopelado que acariciaba los oídos de Bella.

—¿De qué modo?

Antes de hablar, Edward le deslizó la mano por la nuca. Quería sentir y ver su reacción al mismo tiempo.

—El matrimonio. Si nos casamos, nadie podrá decirnos cómo educar a Natalie.

Ni siquiera Esme —le dijo.

Entonces, sintió que todo su cuerpo se quedaba rígido de la sorpresa.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, durante los cuales Edward contuvo la respiración, ella habló de nuevo.

—¿Acabas de pedirme que me case contigo?

—Sí.

—Bueno, es muy noble por tu parte que quieras casarte para proteger a Natalie, pero…

—¿Noble? Demonios, no tiene nada de noble. Es cierto que quiero a mi sobrina, pero también deseo tener a la madre. Te he deseado desde el día en que volviste a aparecer en mi , estoy loco por ti. Tienes que haberte dado cuenta, porque no he podido disimularlo demasiado.

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba claro que Edward tendría que demostrarle todo aquello con hechos, lo cual le vendría muy bien.

Al fin y al cabo, él era un hombre de acción.

Se llenó las manos de su pelo suave antes de reclamar su boca, de hacer que se derritiera contra él, de conseguir que sus labios se abrieran. Era toda dulzura y pasión, y le respondió pese a todas sus dudas. Él borraría aquellas dudas. La haría suya, de igual modo que él le pertenecía. La besó hasta que los besos amenazaron con acabar con su cordura y su control.

—Será mejor que me marche antes de que todo esto se me vaya de las manos.

Volveré mañana. Piensa en el tipo de boda que quieres. Que duermas bien —le dijo.

La besó de nuevo, saltó las escaleras del porche y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Bella entró tambaleándose en la casa, con el corazón acelerado.

Rápidamente, subió las escaleras. No podía ver a Rose, no podía hablar de lo que acababa de suceder.

Edward le había pedido que se casara con ella. Aunque fuera increíble, había sucedido. Bella se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.

Tardó un rato en dormirse. Se movió y dio vueltas con inquietud. Edward quería casarse con ella, pero no había dicho lo más importante: «Te quiero». ¿Qué era un matrimonio sin amor? Cierto, ella lo quería, pero aquello no era suficiente. ¿O sí?

Aquella mañana, temprano, llamaron varias veces a la puerta.

Primero, para llevarle a Bella un desayuno especial, que incluía una botella de champán y zumo de naranja. Después, un enorme ramo de rosas que inundó de una exquisita fragancia el salón de la casa de Rose, y una enorme caja de bombones. Y, finalmente, fue el mismo Edward quien apareció en el umbral.

—Vaya, ¿tú no vienes con un lazo rojo? Todo lo demás que ha llegado esta mañana estaba atado con un lazo rojo —le dijo Bella.

Él sonrió.

—Si me prefieres con un lazo rojo, puedo arreglarlo.

Bella reprimió una sonrisa.

—Edward, ¿qué pretendes con todos estos regalos?

—He pensado que no te he cortejado adecuadamente. Nunca te he enviado flores ni bombones.

—¿Así que has pensado en compensarme de una vez?

—He pensado que empezaría esta misma mañana. No tiene sentido perder el tiempo. Bueno, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije anoche?

—No he pensado en otra cosa.

—Yo tampoco —le dijo Edward, y se sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón.

— Antes de que se me olvide, tengo algo más que está atado con un lazo rojo —le entregó una pequeña cajita.

— Ábrela.

Ella abrió el paquetito con los dedos temblorosos y se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso.

—Como tú —Edward sacó el anillo de la caja—. Extiende la mano izquierda, Bella.

Sin decir una palabra, ella obedeció. Cuando él le puso el anillo de compromiso en el dedo, Bella murmuró:

—No tienes por qué hacer todo esto.

—¡Te equivocas! Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que casarme contigo. Estoy seguro de que me has hechizado. No puedo vivir sin ti. Es tan sencillo como eso —dijo Edward, mirándola a los ojos. Y al ver que ella no decía nada, añadió—: Iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo antes de que terminara el verano, de todas formas. La visita de Esme sólo ha servido para acelerar las cosas —Edward levantó la mano de Bella y se la besó. Después se la apretó contra la mejilla.

—¿Ibas a pedirme que me casara contigo?

—Claro. No iba a dejar que volvieras a Abilene.

—Pero nunca me insinuaste…

—No quería asustarte antes de tener la oportunidad de ver si te gustaba vivir en el rancho. A Natalie le encanta vivir allí, y yo creo que a ti también. ¿No?

Bella asintió. No podía hablar.

—Todo esto ha sido muy rápido…

—Lo sé, pero no soy paciente. El amor no es paciente, y yo te quiero.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Al ver su expresión de sorpresa, Edward le preguntó:

—¿No te dije ayer que te quiero?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho, me acordaría. Dijiste que estabas loco por mí, pero eso no es lo mismo que quererme —Bella le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello.

—Y no mentí. Estoy loco por ti, Bella, pero también te quiero. Te prometo que te lo diré todos los días de todos los años que viva.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad.

—Yo también te quiero, y me encantará ser tu mujer —le dijo—, ¿Sabes una cosa que Natalie lamenta más que nada?

—¿Qué?

—Ser hija única. Ella quiere tener un hermano o una hermana. O las dos cosas. Nosotros llenaremos esa vieja casa de niños y felicidad —susurró Bella contra sus labios antes de besarlo, concediéndole su vida y su amor para siempre.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LA ADAPTACION**


End file.
